Apocalyptic Nightmare
by ssj Goku
Summary: A story based on an Alternative Dbz world from a forum based Rp site. Danger lurks in the shadows of planet earth. Aliens of Demonic proportions have ascended and have created hell on Planet Earth. Rate and Review as Chapters Arrive PLEASE!
1. Act 1 Betrayl

**(Note: The Alternative Timeline of this does not run into the timeline of the Original Dragonball Z Series. The characters and features are all created through applications of their own work. All credit of Dragonball Z Goes to Akira Toriyama, Tv Tokyo and FUNimation Studios. All characters and events are created through the forum Rp site called Dragonball Z Budokai Sagas. For More information about this site, contact me via email, or Msn: uzumaki_)**

**"Sir... Planet Earth dead ahead..." Stated a calm, yet serious female warrior, as she knelt before the hooded figure on his throne. "What is the current situation at this present moment?" the hooded man asked, as a bulkier, older looking form approached the hooded man. "A Tournament has been hosted to determine the strongest warrior on the planet... and the new ruler... It's as we figured, the Saiyan King has made his decent on the earth and has claimed it as his own training facility... what is our course of action..." The older man responded, as the Hooded man got to his feet and looked at the monitor. "We're going to continue examining the fighters of this planet... We won't stop until we find the strongest one of them all... then we kill them and claim this planet our own..." the hooded man explained, as he smirked darkly to his words.**

**"This will be the day, We; the Apocalytpic Demons strike!" **

**Dragonball Z Budokai Sagas Special Saga:**

**Apocalyptic Nightmare!**

**Act 1 - Betrayl**

**Chapter 1: A series of things to come. **

On the Sanctuary known as Kami's lookout, a single man had been extensivly training his body over his limit, to finally achieve the pinickle of his true Saiyan power. Yes you heard me right, this man was a Saiyan, but not your everyday Saiyan. He was the Prince of Saiyans; son of former King, King Baston the 1st. The man walked out of the room of different dimensions with a calm look on his tired face. "So, how did your training go?" Kami asked calmly, as Baston cricked the bones in his neck before grunting. "I think I have finally done it. Now all I have to do is find the clown and find out..." Baston grunted, as Kami nodded. "If you want to know, Cloud is training your son and his son in the Metaru Plains, not too far from this very spot." Kami explained, pointing out in the direction of which Baston needed to head towards.

"Well then, It's time to finally see; who is the strongest Saiyan on this planet." Baston mused, as he walked to the edge of the lookout and looked down. His eyes shone to emerald green, his hair shone to golden yellow, and an explosive aura of Golden Ki surfaced around his body. With another smirk plastered onto his face, the Super Saiyan flew off the lookout and headed down towards the location of where Cloud and his son were. With Cloud now, the young Saiyan was training his son Marcous and his best friend Kyzer in order for them to harness their true Super Saiyan powers.

"That's it guys, keep it coming!" Cloud shouted, powered up as a Super Saiyan 3, as the two boys; who were both sporting as Ultra Super Saiyans charged towards the Super Saiyan and threw barrages of punches and kicks towards him. Cloud smirked a little, as he evaded each strike thrown at him, grabbing the boys legs and threw them towards a nearby wall. Marcous and Kyzer bounced off the wall and flew into the air. "Ka....Me....Ha.... Me....." Marcous and Kyzer shouted in unison, as they started to draw Ki into their cupped palms, making the two attacks merge together. Cloud looked up at the two kids, and then smirked again, as both boys fired their blast towards him.

"Ok here goes..." Cloud mused, powering up his Super Saiyan 3 aura and charging a small amount of Ki into his palms. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me... Ha!" Cloud roared, as he fired his blast towards the two kids attack. The two blasts clashed in the centre, before going off in a huge ball of explosive energy. Marcous and Kyzer flew back, gasping for air, as Cloud hovered up in front of them. "Ah come on, is that it...? Huh...!?" Cloud stated, as he evaded a huge ball of Ki coming down straight at him. Cloud looked down as the blast hit the floor and errupted in a huge ball of fire.

"Alright! Who's there!? Come out!" Cloud shouted, as he looked around for a while, before his eyes came into contact with a small dot like figure in the sky, smoke coming from his palm. "I'm already here Clown..." the man shouted back, as Cloud's eyes widened a bit. "B-Baston...?" Cloud asked in shock, as Baston slowly hovered down towards the ground. With a small thud, he was stuck to the floor, a calm smirk plastered on his face. "What are you doing here Baston? I thought you were training...?" Cloud asked, as Baston tilted his head up, before looking at the kids. "Kyzer, Marcous... go away... I have some personal matters to attend with the clown here." Baston muttered, as Kyzer grabbed Marcous's arm.

"Come on, let's do what my Dad says... we'll go on an adventure!" Kyzer exclaimed, as his four year old friend nodded with a goofy smile. "Ok!" And with it, both boys powered up their Super Saiyan auras and flew off. "So what exactly do you mean by personal matters Baston... you know that the Saiyan King is looking for a new Ruler to the earth... and I could be targetted at any time to be removed... I am down to my last point of it." Cloud explained, as Baston grunted. "I don't care about the tournament and it's ruler. I really don't... what matters to me is finally settling the score between you and I..." Baston mused, as Cloud grunted a tad. "I should have figured as much... Nothing ever changes with you Baston... but do you really think you have what it takes to beat me.... you know I have one Super Saiyan stage above you." Cloud explained, as Baston smirked wider.

"We'll see about that Clown... I have a few new tricks up my sleeve for you... Every time we have fought each other... we have either tied... or I have won... but I know each time we fight... you always hold back your true strength.... the true strength that you are showing me right now... Super Saiyan 3..." Baston explained. "I don't see where you are getting with this Baston... why are you so intent in proving you are better than me..." Cloud stated with a growl. "Because clown... you have taken everything from me... all my life I have watched everything I have longed for... thrown to the wasteside by someone who should have amounted to nothing!" Baston explained, his calm expression showing a sign of irritation.

"How could you imagine it...? You've never been the shadow to anyone else... you always shone in what you strived for... while I... I was left on the sidelines, wallowing in my own self pity... wondering why I could never find the power needed to make you grovel at my feet... like the low level trash you were suppose to be!" Baston shouted, as Cloud growled. "I understand you're upset Baston... I know I achieved the levels of Super Saiyan before you! But why now!? The tournament is almost ove-" "I SAID ENOUGH ABOUT THE TOURNAMENT!! YOU'RE FIGHTING ME AND THAT'S THAT!" Baston shouted, as his Super Saiyan aura exploded in golden sparks of electricity. His hair expanded into different directions and his eyes changed to a Teal colour. The aftermath was his Super Saiyan 2 Transformation.

Meanwhile, Marcous and Kyzer were flying off in search of something fun to do, when they both sensed Baston's power increase greatly. "Oh wow... that's my dad's energy! It's... so huge..." Kyzer exclaimed, as Marcous nodded. "It's making my hair stand up on end... should we go back?" Marcous asked, as Kyzer shook his head. "My dad said it was personal, so we shouldn't interfere." Kyzer explained, as they both nodded before powering up their aura and took off once again. Baston stood there in stance in his Super Saiyan 2 form, as Cloud was slightly astonished, before taking his. "I'm impressed Baston... your power has grown extensively... but lets see if it's enough to handle Super Saiyan 3..." Cloud grunted, as he teleported from the spot, appearing behind Baston, throwing him off guard for a moment, and kicked Baston hard in the face, sending the Saiyan flying into a nearby wall.

The wall exploded on contact, as Baston flew up into the air, firing rapid blasts of Ki down towards Cloud; who guarded off from them easily. But wasn't expecting Baston to charge through his attacks and slam his fist right into Cloud's gut. Cloud shot saliva out his mouth, as he spun around to catch Baston off guard, but failed in his approach, as Baston ducked under Cloud's foot and uppercutted the Saiyan in the chin. Cloud flew back, then fired a series of Ki blasts down towards Baston; who released a formation of Ki from his body to cancel the attacks off, but wasn't powerful enough to counter the explosion, which sent him flying into a nearby wall.

Baston slowly hovered out of the smoke and landed on the ground with a calm look on his face. He looked down slowly, as he wiped the blood away from his mouth, then smirked. "Good... good... I was expecting it to be this tough... now I can finally get serious with you... that's right clown... this time I was the one holding back on you." Baston mused, as Cloud looked surprised. "What!?" Cloud shouted, as Baston powered up his Super Saiyan 2 aura. "Now Clown... let's show the world what happens when two Super Saiyan 3's do battle!" Baston roared.

Meanwhile from the distance, a group of forms stood a few good hundred metres away from the two Super Saiyans, analyzing their movements. "Looks interesting so far... neither one is forcing the other back so easilly... what do you make of it Lasiraiga?" The female form asked, as the one now known as Lasiraiga grunted. "They're both strong... but one seems to be hiding a lot of his power back... But it looks like he's going to release the rest of it right now... But it's nothing to worry about, we're still currently stronger than the two of them... but Master seems to be extremely intrigued by these two... they are the strongest known Saiyans on this planet next to the Saiyan King..." Lasiraiga explained.

"We're going to have to continue investigating their actions... We have to gain as much information about these two Saiyans as possible..." Ethica... go back to Master... I can do this myself... I'm sure he'll find you something more interesting to do." Lasiraiga explained, as the female known as Ethica grunted, before vanishing in a vat of dark energy. Lasiraiga laughed a little to himself, as he continued to watch the battle ensue. Ethica returned to the hideout of which her master resided in, and bowed down to him. "Master... Lasiraiga has entrusted himself to watch over the two Saiyans fighting... anything you wish for me to do sire?" Ethica asked, as the hooded man smirked.

"Actually I have something... I was going to give it to Cerberus and Lisarg... but I think you're more than capable of handling it yourself." The hooded man responded, as he pressed a button on his throne. "As you can see, there is a small house in the 435 district... seems a powerful human is training her half saiyan, half human daughter to harness the power of Super Saiyans and Humans... I believe she is the wife of the Legendary Super Saiyan... so be cautious... you'll be in trouble from both of them if you are caught.." the hooded man explained, as Ethica nodded. "Not a problem sire... permission to bite anyone of the two if they decide to attack me?" Ethica asked, as The hooded man smirked.

"Permission granted." he mused, as Ethica smirked back and faded away from the hideout. From that moment, the hooded man pressed a button on his throne, turning a monitor on. "Cerberus... status report." The man stated, as Cerberus looked a little worried. "Sire! Bad news... Chimaira has escaped from his post!" Cerberus shouted, as the mans smirked faded. "How could he have escaped... that room was controlled by my voice... he should have remained calm at all costs..." the man grunted. "It seems that with the huge powers on this planet, his control levels suffer greatly! He's gone on a rampage around... he's looking for blood as we speak!" Cerberus shouted, as the man grunted.

"Leave him be for now... if he gets himself in too much trouble... I'll deal with him... we can't afford to be giving away our location so soon... one demon attacking an area will just be a coinsedence... if more show up... then they'll figure us out... We have to give them the element of surprise... Cerberus... go to location 5634... we have what appears to be a Namekian...changelling and a few Saiyans with them... tell Lisarg to scope out area 4423... we have a scanned readout of two lifeforms with no power readouts... it'll be tricky to locate them... but tell him to keep his distance..." The hooded man grunted, as Cerberus nodded. "Right away sire!" Cerberus shouted, as he monitor shut off. That moment, the Hooded man stood up and removed his hood.

"In due time... this planet and everyone on it will be mine." he mused

**Coming Soon**

**Act 1 - Part 2:**

**A New Super Saiyan 3!**


	2. Part 2 A New Super Saiyan 3

**Act 1 - Betrayl**

**Chapter 2: A New Super Saiyan 3**

Cloud remained shocked in the spot he stood at, as Baston started to draw Ki around his body heavily. Sparks of golden electricity started to generate around his body, breaking the ground underneath him slowly and heavilly at the same time. "Whoa man... he's... he's actually doing it!" Cloud shouted in awe, as Baston's hair shone to a pure gold colour starting to slowly move out towards his back. Cloud kept his stance, with the shocked look on his face, watching this almighty transformation take place. Baston started to yell out his attack, as his biceps increased greatly with each passing second.

Meanwhile, Marcous and Kyzer stopped, and looked back, almost being blasted back by a huge wave of Ki that shot through the area. "Man... that's amazing! That's my dad's energy again! and it's growing... it's almost stronger than your dads Marcous... they must be turning up the heat in the personal matter..." Kyzer exclaimed, as Marcous was trembling in fear. "Man... that must be one hell of a fight Marcous... I wish we could go see what was going on... too bad my dad wanted to fight your dad alone." Kyzer grunted, as he grabbed the shocked Marcous and flew off once more.

Baston continued to power up his Super Saiyan aura, each moment of time passing, a new feature of his new transformation started to show. His hair started to lengthen out more, his eyes took on a emerald green feature with black pupils in the center, and his muscle mass continued to increase. The area around the two Super Saiyans started to shake around heavily, shattering the mountain faces and cliff tops apart in their wake. The water surrounding the area tore away at the land before them, causing the earth to crack up. Baston kept a calm look on his face, as viens shot around his forehead, chest and arms. "It's... too soon... he must have been training extensivly for the past few days... for this to happen..." Cloud thought to himself, as Baston continued powering up, sparks of electricity exploding around his body and around the clouds that packed in around them.

Lasiraiga stood there with his arms crossed, a calm look spread on his face, as he knew that even with this new power. He was in no concearn. But he was still surprised at the amount of power Baston was letting off. At that moment, Baston threw his arms into the air, and basically exploded in a huge ball of Golden Ki. The area shook around heavilly with the outburst of Ki, shattering the remaining mountain faces around them, and formed a huge crater where Baston once stood. Cloud shielded his eyes, as the huge shockwave of golden ki shot around the entire planet at least once before fading away.

Smoke billowed around the area of which Baston stood at, but from the smoke, huge shards of golden electrical currents shot out from it. Cloud unshielded his eyes and looked on in disbelief, as the sound of a Super Saiyan aura could be heard, and with it a huge burst of light broke through the dust, causing the dust to settle. Cloud's eyes shook in horror and disbelief at what he saw. There he was, Baston; standing with long golden Super Saiyan hair, missing eyebrows and a huge surge of electrical currents coursing throughout his body.

Small rocks shot up from the ground around Baston's body, before his electricity shattered them to ash. Baston slowly walked out of the crater with a calm smirk on his face. "Well... sorry it took so long clown... but I haven't even began to practise transforming into this... I too... am a Super Saiyan 3..." Baston mused, his voice muffled by the transformation. Meanwhile, Ethica had arrived at the 435 district, landing above Cloud's house and looked down, watching Cloud's wife Nel, train with her four year twin daughter Emelia. The two were perfecting their Ki control and mastering their fighting style for anything coming their way. Ethica smirked, as she hovered down from the top of the roof and blended in with the shadows of a nearby tree.

"Come on Emelia... you're not putting enough effort into it!" Nel shouted, as Emelia continued to concentrate her Ki as much as she could, but still lacked the means necessary to push it all out. "Look, let's just take a break for a bit... I'm starting to wonder why it's taking Goldy so long to train Marcous and Kyzer." Nel grunted, as she sat down and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I don't want to stop Mom... I want to continue training to get Chris back!" Emelia protested, as Nel smirked a little. "Don't worry, we'll snap her out of her senses soon enough... we just need to make sure to train hard enough to beat her back to her senses." Nel explained, as Ethica smirked from her backdrop.

"Looks like these two are fighting for a specific person... sounds like this 'Chris' form is quite a bitch... if they have to beat her back to her senses... perhaps this 'Chris' is one of the lifeforms that wasn't detected in our scanners... I guess Cerberus will be the one to find that out for us..." Ethica mused, as with the other formation known as Cerberus landed in the small islands area, looking around for any energy source possible. He then stopped as he saw two lifeforms seeming to be chasing after one another. "These must be the ones that we couldn't track down fully on our scanners." Cerberus thought to himself, as he shut his eyes and crossed his arms over his face in an X formation. At that moment a small green aura floated around his body as two more of himself formed from his back. "I need one of you to watch their actions, one to listen in to what they're talking about, I'll stay here and relay the information to Sire when you return to me." Cerberus stated, as Copy one known Cerberus A nodded, and flew off, while Cerberus B ran down the rocky walls to find a good hiding spot.

The Real Cerberus, hide behind a huge rock formation and started to generate Ki into his palms, then placed his index finger to his head to transmite his vision to Cerberus A. "Get away from me you freak!" shouted one of the two lifeforms, as she struggled to fly away from the other; who seemed to be enjoying the chase. "Come on Chris! Let me have your parts! I want to be more up to date in my design!" the other girl shouted all bubbly like, as a third form flew behind them, cautiously watching them, wondering what was going on. "A third one.... this one has a power level... and a tail, she's a Saiyan..." Cerberus A exclaimed, as he looked at the other two. "The one flying in front is Chris... I have to be sure to remember all of this..." Cerberus A muttered, as the saiyan girl flew up next to the other form.

"Sister Alyss, why are you chasing Chris around, saying those wierd things?" the girl asked with concern in her voice, as the other girl smiled broadly. "It's a game Sister Nene! We're making Chris work off her calories!" Alyss exclaimed, as Nene smiled and nodded, before continuing her flight with Alyss. "Nene and Alyss... ok... we got the names, and we have a confirmation on one of their races... we just need to figure out the other two..." Cerberus A muttered, as he looked at B; who nodded at A. At that moment the two shone in a dark green colour before returning to Cerberus himself.

"Right... I better relay this information to Master... We may be able to figure out who this Alyss and Chris are... and why they have no signature energy source." Cerberus thought to himself, as he powered up his aura and took off. "Cerberus, do you copy?" a man asked, as Cerberus stopped mid flight. "Cerberus here? What's going on Master?" Cerberus asked, as the man kept quiet for a second. "I need you to make a doopleganger and go to Co-ordinates 44592... also known as Papaya Island... there are a few people there as well... and then Co-ordinates 5583... but you'll have to find a pole that leads into the sky. It's the only way to get to those co-ordinates." the man explained, as Cerberus nodded. "Anything else sire?" Cerberus asked. as there was another second of silence.

"No, just return to base to give me what you found... and then what you learn later on with the copies. out." the man said as the transmission ended. "Alright then, let's go again." Cerberus muttered, as he glowed in the same green energy once more, before splitting once again into two more of himself. "Cerberus A... you'll go to co-ordinates 44592, Cerberus B 5583.. remember to look for a pole that reaches for the sky and follow it till you see a taller looking sanctuary, not the first one, the next one a little higher up." Cerberus explained, as A and B nodded, before taking off towards their co-ordinates.

Baston stood before Cloud, his Super Saiyan 3 aura blasting around his body at a rapid pace. A smirk plastered on his calm face, as Cloud was shocked beyond belief. Sure he knew one day Baston would become a Super Saiyan 3 as well, but he wasn't prepared for it to happen so quickly after his elimination from the tournament. "Surprised clown..." Baston mused calmly, as Cloud nodded a tad. "Yeah... how did you do it...? How did you become a Super Saiyan 3 so quickly? It's only been a few days...." Cloud stated, as Baston smirked a tad. "To each his own... To each his own..." Baston snickered, as he looked up at the sky, sparks of electricity pulsating around his body as he looked at the dark clouds in the sky.

"You couldn't imagine the humiliation and hatred I felt for you... when you transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. A form of power I never thought existed... your perseverance to become it, made you trransform... and every day after it... your transformation ran it's track through my head... I trained as hard as I could in the Tsunbaisumbi mountains against the toughest of opponents....all those you defeated in the past... including your Anti self clown..." Baston grunted, as Cloud stayed composed. "I just don't get it Baston... you were the second strongest Saiyan on the earth... you accepted the fact that you couldn't surpass my power and you moved on... so why start back into this whole thing!? Why did you want to match my form so badly?!" Cloud asked, as Baston growled heavilly.

"BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU! I DWELL IN MY SAIYAN HERITAGE! I BURN WITH THE POWER OF THE SUPER SAIYANS! I AM A PROUD WARRIOR! While you... you spent your life protecting those around you... half the time they didn't even need the protection, but you did it anyway... to make yourself look like the good guy around them... We may be friends clown...but today the score between us comes to an end! We will finally determine who is the strongest Saiyan on this planet! Your time of being the strongest around here will come to an end today!" Baston shouted, taking his stance towards his Super Saiyan 3 commrade.

"Alright then, It'll be a good test for my Super Saiyan 3 powers... it's been a long time since I fought someone who matched me in Super Saiyan powers. I just hope that you can harness the power Baston. I'd hate for you to be running out of power before we really get started." Cloud mused, as he took his stance also. "Don't worry about me clown...be more worried about yourself." Baston responded, as they held their stances ready. The sky darkened over with black clouds, sparks of lightning crashing along the sky, as they held ready for attack.

" Baston... if you want, you can make the first move." Cloud mused, as Baston smirked. "Well then... I guess I'll start big then." Baston mused, as he raised his palm out towards Cloud, then cupped them together, forming an orange blast sphere out of it.

Cloud smirked and held his stance, as the orange orb got bigger and bigger with each second. "Now we'll start! Ultimate Galick Cannon fire!" Baston shouted, firing the huge blast of Ki towards Cloud; who leapt into the air, watching the blast follow after him. "Alright then... a game of cat and mouse huh? nice warmup." Cloud mused, as he flew higher into the air, and then when in range of it, fired a quick Kamehameha wave towards it. As the two blasts connected, Baston appeared in front of Cloud and threw a barrage of punches and kicks out towards him. Cloud grunted a tad, as he spun around, blocking off each punch and kick thrown at him.

As their attacks and blocks connected with each other, huge shcokwaves started to crash around, shattering the cliff faces. The shards of lightning crashing across the sky intesified with each blow thrown out towards each other. Baston managed to score a lucky blow, punching Cloud hard in the face. The initial power blow sent Cloud flying back. Cloud regained composure and charged towards Baston, slice chopping Baston down towards the ground. Baston hit the floor hard, causing the ground to cave in, the smoke blasting around the hole like a Ki blast being set off. Cloud looked down at the billowing smoke, not expecting Baston to tunnel under the ground and break up from it behind him.

Cloud looked back, as Baston went in for a heavy strike. Cloud was taken back a bit, but crossed his arms, blocking off the attack. As this happened the two were envolped in a huge ball of white Ki. The area around them started to break apart, the sparks of lightning crashing down around the broken down hills, causing them to explode on contact. As the light faded away, the two stood in mid flight, smirks plastered on their faces.

"I'm impressed Baston... not only has your strength increased at Super Saiyan 3... but your skills and techniques have improved. It's like fighting a complete stranger now." Cloud mused, as Baston smirked. "I have to give credit to those who I fought in the other dimension room... they did teach me a few new skills to add to my new Super Saiyan 3 powers. But don't flatter me too much clown, you may find yourself being pummelled to the ground if you do!" Baston shouted, as he teleported from the spot, punching Cloud hard in the chest, while he had the time to watch Cloud hold his chest in pain, Baston spin around in mid air, kicking Cloud straight down towards the ground.

Baston then formed a huge ball of Ki in his palm, and smirked. "Ultra Big Bang Attack!" with that said, he fired the blast down towards the ground, errupting the entire area around them in a huge ball of fire. The smoke billowed from the smouldering crater, leaving Baston to think he had won the fight, but then some words coming out of the ground put Baston off. "Ka.......Me.......Ha.......Me..............HAA!" with those words said, a huge blue blast of Ki broke up from the ground towards the startled Baston. "Darn him!" Baston shouted, as he stuck his palms out holding the blast back with slight ease. But then watched as a bigger stream broke from the ground, making the blast more powerful than before. Baston growled heavily, before arching his hands back and forced the blast back down towards Cloud.

Cloud emerged from the ground, golden Ki surfacing around his fist, as Baston watched, then caught on to what Cloud was doing, then started to draw Ki into his own fist, before charging down towards Cloud. "Super Dragon fist!" Cloud shouted, as he threw his fist forward. "YOU WON'T BEST ME CLOWN!" Baston shouted, as he threw his fist out towards Cloud's, causing both to collided and send the entire area ablaze in a huge ball of Ki. The area exploded with their great power, shattering everything around them in a matter of seconds.

Cloud and Baston within the orb of Ki, were throwing barrage after barrage of fast punches and kicks towards each other. Each blow making shockwaves crash around, as the two continued, before teleporting and reappearing still in barrage formation. The two then broke away, smirks still plastered on their faces, as they held their stances. "Warmup over clown.. let's get right into the real fighting!" Baston shouted, as Cloud smirked. "If you insist..." Cloud mused, as the two charged in again.

Back with Ethica, she had decided to leave the area, having enough information at hand. The female demon left in a vat of black Ki, giving Nel a moment to look off in the area with a serious stare. "What is it Mom" Emelia asked calmly, as Nel looked back at her daughter. "I could have sworn we were being watched... but I guess my mind was playing games with me..." Nel grunted, as she looked back at Emelia. "Well what are you waiting for!? If you want to get Chris back, then you're going to have to train hard for it!" Nel shouted, as Emelia nodded quickly. "Right mom!" she replied, as she went back to her Ki control.

Marcous and Kyzer looked back, sensing the huge power being demonstrated in the area of which Cloud and Baston were situated at. "M-Man.... W-What's going on over there...." Kyzer muttered in shock horror, as Marcous nodded in the same extent. "T-T-Their power is amazing... it's so strong..." Marcous gasped, as he shook out of it and flew ahead. "C-Come on Kyzer, we need to get moving!" Marcous stammered, as Kyzer nodded before they flew off to a small island where they landed to get their energy and breath back. With Cerberus A, he landed in the outskirts of Papaya island, looking at all the people there.

"This is rather boring... I think I should go find Cloud or Baston to challenge them... if they haven't already been eliminated." Chuckled a alien like form, as one of the two boys looked up at the form. "Master Moonfrost, shouldn't we deal with the ones here?" the boy asked, as the form known as Moonfrost looked down at the boy. "Nevermind them Kilik... we trained with them... we'll leave them for last... I want to make that sideshow circus act of a Saiyan Baston grovel at my feet... the sooner he and Cloud are out of the picture... the better chance of me becoming the ruler of this planet." Moonfrost explained with another chuckle on his features. "Save a fight with Cloud and Baston for me... I want to see if my power surpassess theirs." Another alien like man stated, as Moonfrost laughed a tad.

"So even you are determined to bring Cloud and Baston down huh Gelsamel?" Moonfrost mused, as Gelsamel looked away. "I just want to know if my training hasn't gone to waste, that's all..." Gelsamel responded, as Kilik looked at his friend. "Should we follow Master Moonfrost Kidd?" Kilik asked, as the other boy known as Kidd nodded. "I want to see those barbaric Saiyans meet their defeat... it'll be amusing to watch." Kidd responded, as Kilik gave Kidd a small nod, before leaning against a wall, waiting for his Master to make a move.

"Very interesting... it seems these warriors are interested in taking down those two Saiyans Lasiraiga is watching over... I wonder why exactly..." Cerberus A thought to himself, as he noticed another man a few feet away from them, leaned against a small wall. "This one has a tail... he must be a Saiyan also... the little boy with the changelling is a saiyan... no doubt about it..." Cerberus A mused, as the other Saiyan looked up. "I just hope Baston isn't doing anything too wreckless... after what happened here last time... I can only imagine what kind of destruction he could be getting into." the saiyan muttered, as Cerberus A grunted. "This one seems to think Baston is being wreckless... those two must have a history behind each other... I'll find out this ones name later... right now I should report back to the original..." Cerberus A thought to himself, as he jumped into the ocean and swam under the water for as long as he would be out of their sensory range and then flew off back to his hideout.

**Coming Soon**

**Act 1 - Part 3**

**Analysis Complete. Phase 2 begins.**


	3. Part 3 Analysis Complete Phase 2 begins

**Act 1 - Betrayl**

**Chapter 3: Analysis Complete/Phase 2 begins**

Cerberus B was slowly heading towards his destination, when he finally saw the long pole sticking from the ground, seeming to sail off into the clouds. He climbed and climbed through flight until he saw a small tower. "Not this one... the next one up." Ceberus B thought to himself, as he continued his path past the tower and higher till he saw the huge sanctuary floating in the sky. "How does it stay there I wonder... never mind... I'll find out in my spare time... I have work to do..." Cerberus B muttered, as he flew over the edge and landed on the ground of the lookout.

"This place is rather big... it's going to be hard finding whoever I am meant to find..." Cerberus B thought to himself again, as he walked around the area, walking slowly into the palace, where he heard voices. "This battle is going to last a good while... Baston and Cloud are both giving it everything they have..." Kami stated, as Popo nodded. "With Baston finally a Super Saiyan 3... his determination to defeat Cloud has become even greater..." Popo replied, as Cerberus B listened in from the shadows. "Looks like these guys have the power to see the world... I guess they'd have to living all the way up here..." Cerberus B grunted, as he sensed two powers emerge from a certain area.

Cerberus B ran into the area, where he saw two female lifeforms emerge from a small room, their bodies ripped and torn from their training. "I think that'll give us the advantage we need in this tournament, don't you think Razical?" the first one asked, as the one known as Razical smirked darkly, shapeshifting into Chris's form. "Stadler?" Cerberus B asked in shock, as Razical walked ahead of the girl. "More like more of an advantage to kill more humans... Anhell..." Razical mused sadistically, as both her and Anhell left the sanctuary in search of something mostly 'destructive' to do.

"That wasn't Stadler... but her abilities were exactly his... maybe she's one of us Apocalyptic Demons as well... those two must have been what Master wanted me to scope out... Anhell and Razical... I better return to the hideout before I am discovered." Cerberus B muttered, as he ran off the lookout and flew off, making sure not to be detected by Anhell and Razical. Kami stopped watching the battle through his crystal ball, and looked over at the lookout edge. "What is it Kami?" Popo asked, as Kami's eyes sharpened.

"I sense a bad omen... something terrible has surfaced...but I can't place my finger as to who... but looks like one of his minions was spying on us." Kami stated, as Popo backed up. "Oh no... what could they have wanted?" Popo asked, as Kami shook his head. "If only I knew... I guess we have to wait.... till one of them makes a mistake... then we'll know what we're up against." Kami explained, as he looked back at the Crystal ball with Cloud and Baston's fight. Baston charged towards Cloud and kicked him heavilly in the face. Cloud's eyes went pure white, as he was hurled to the floor, hitting it heavilly, causing the ground to collapse around him. "Final Flash!!" Baston roared, as he fired a huge blast of Ki out his palms towards the grounded Saiyan; who then broke free from the ground in a huge explosive wave of Ki.

The explosive wave managed to nullify Baston's Final Flash, and the recoil of the attack sent Baston hurtling into the ocean. Cloud landed on the damaged ground, gasping for air slowly, as he watched out for any signs of movement. Baston slowly regained composure, and landed at the bottom of the ocean. "This attack worked against Kurazai... let's see if it works again..." Baston mused, thinking back to his battle with Kurazai in the room of different dimensions.

_Kurazai pushed off the ground and charged towards Baston at a quick pace, seeing how long it would take Baston to lose his cool. Baston remained calm, as he fired a few stray Ki blasts down towards Kurazai, and then teleported from where he was at. Kurazai watched the blasts come towards him, and then miss him completely._

_"Huh? Now why do you suppose he did tha- where did he go!?" Kurazai asked himself, as he looked around for Baston's energy. Little did Kurazai know, Baston had teleported to the ground and used the time of the blasts to hide himself under the deep lake below them._

_"Alright Kurazai... let's see how you can handle this... it seems you know how to sense energy levels... but you can't sense them if they are concealed in a deep lake." Baston thought to himself, as he started to fire small Ki blasts around him to form a circle. He then swam over the top of the blasts and fired a bigger one in the center of it._

_"Let's see if he can withstand my new technique." Baston mused, as he moved his arms around in a circle, to make the smaller blasts start to move around the bigger one before they looked to be one giant halo. "Here we go... Final Flash... Barrage... FIRE!" Baston thought to himself, as he raised his palms up, watching as the ring of Ki started to fire off small blasts of Ki up towards where Kurazai was._

_Kurazai looked down and saw the small blasts emerge from the water and was heading straight towards him. "Crafty little devil, so that's where he was!" Kurazai shouted, as he started to evade every single Ki blast thrown at him. "Now for the big one..." Baston thought to himself, as he powered up his aura and raised his arms up slowly, commanding the big blast to fire up from the ground towards Kurazai; who would have been currently distracted with the smaller blasts._

_Of which was true, the bigger blast hit Kurazai head on, and erupted in a huge ball of fire. The area around them started to shake around heavily, as the blast expanded around the area of which Kurazai was hit, tearing down some of the mountains surrounding the area._

_When the smoke cleared Kurazai was in a defensive stance, steam rising from his smoking body. "That's new to me... I have never seen Baston use a technique so perfectly crafted... I never saw it coming." Kurazai grunted to himself, as Baston emerged from the water, with his arms folded towards the Changelling._

Cloud slowly hovered into the air and looked down at the water, seeing no air bubbles of signs of ripples. Baston smirked as he could make out Cloud's figure in the moving water. Slowly arching his palms out, he started to fire Ki blasts around his body to make a ring of small ki blasts. Baston then slowly swam over the blasts and fired the biggest blast into the center, still not giving away his location. "Final Flash....Barrage...!!" Baston shouted in his mind, as he moved his arms in the circular motion, making the ring of Ki blasts spin around until they formed a Halo of Ki. Raising his palms up, the Halo started to fire off a huge chain of small Ki blasts up from the waters surface straight towards Cloud; who was stunned by this.

Cloud started to slowly evade the incoming Ki blasts, as Baston smirked, powering up his aura, commanding the big blast to fire straight up. But unlike Kurazai, Cloud was able to sense the huge mass of Ki coming towards him. "Now or never I suppose!" Cloud shouted, as he cupped his hands together, the small blasts grazing his skin as they shot past. "Ka....Me....Ha....Me...." Cloud shouted, as the bigger blast emerged from the surface. "HA!!!" Cloud shouted, as he fired his blast towards Baston's. Seeing as Baston wasn't holding the attack, Cloud's went straight through his and towards Baston; who was not expecting this to happen.

"What the!?!" Baston shouted in his mind, as he shielded himself, getting caught in the huge ball of explosive Ki. Cloud looked down at the smouldering crater, watching the water fill it up slowly. The Saiyan gasped for air, as he watched Baston emerge from the water, his blue shirt ripped up slightly. "Nice attack Baston... it's too bad I sensed the last part approaching." Cloud mused, as Baston smirked. "You're full of surprises clown... but this battle is far from over." Baston mused, as he teleported from the spot, trying to kick Cloud from behind, but was surprised to see Cloud evade it, and elbow Baston to the floor, where he hit it hard, causing a huge smoke formation.

Meanwhile in a small remote area in the mountains three warriors were training inside their spaceship, trying to enhance their body in the gravitron they had installed to their ship. "Come on Razuya! Is that all your fat body can handle!?" Shouted the Namekian warrior, as the brute Saiyan warrior known as Razuya growled immensly at the Namekian. "I swear, the second you make a mistake Kyuuri... I am going to rip your head off!!" Razuya roared, as the third warrior sat in a meditational state. "Settle down Razuya... your barbaric mind is getting the best of you once again." the formation grunted mentally, as Razuya growled at the other. "He's starting to irriate me Onijin! Please! Let me kill him! I know I can do it!" Razuya shouted, as Onijin moved out of his meditational status.

"Perhaps you could...but you lack the mental status to remain calm enough to do that..." Onijin muttered, as Razuya scowled heavilly. "I AM CALM!!" Razuya roared. Meanwhile the demon known as Lisarg was watching from the window of the ship, a goofy grin on his face. "Oh boy~ Oh boy~ Three of them!! Green bean Kyuuri! Freaky Onijin! and bald headed ape Razuya!! Oh boy~ Master is gonna praise me with this finding! I better head back~!" Lisarg shouted in his kiddish manner, as he powered up his aura and flew off, not even thinking about the fact that they could sense powers.

Onijin had sensed the power, but thought nothing of it, as he continued to watch Razuya get embarrassed by Kyuuri. Back at the hideout of the Apocalyptic Demons, everyone had gathered around, bowing before their Master. All asides from Lasiraiga; who was given the orders to remain at the battlefield to observe more of their actions. "So... tell me your findings..." the hooded man grunted, as Ethica came up first. "I found the wife of the Legendary Super Saiyan...and what appeared to be their daughter... They were training in order to bring a girl named Chris back to her senses... whoever she was... they were training on Ki control and other assorted methods." Ethica explained, as Cerberus came up. "Funny you should mention that... I found that girl named Chris... she seemed to been hassled by two girls by the names of Nene and Alyss... Alyss and Chris are the two girls that we picked up on the scanner with no lifeforce... but they look human to me." Cerberus explained, as the hooded man nodded.

"And this third girl Nene?" the man asked. "She's without a doubt a Saiyan... there were a few other Saiyans in Papaya Island... and a Changelling by the name of Moonfrost..." Cerberus explained once more. "What about in the lookout?" The man asked again. "I found two older looking men... one looked to be a Namekian...but a lot older... and then there were two girls... one of them had the ability of former member Stadler.... do you think she's one of us?" Cerberus asked, as Lazarus shook his head. "All the Shapeshifters of our race are extinct... Stadler was the last one... there were no reports of another Shapeshifter... let alone being on earth... there must be other races out there with the same ability... anyway Lisarg... what did you find?" the man stated, as Lisarg bounced to his feet.

"Sire~ Sire~ I found some training~! One was a Saiyan, a really big, bulky, UGLY Saiyan named Razuya! there was a Namekian as green as the eyes could see named Kyuuri~ and some werido freakish looking thing called Onijin~!!" Lisarg shouted in his kiddish tone, as the hooded man sweatdropped. "Thank you... Lisarg... now Cerberus... this Moonfrost character... did he have any vendetta's or anything?" The man asked. "Yes sire... he wanted to crush Cloud and Baston, as did a few others... this one particular one... wanted to erradicate all the Saiyans..." Cerberus replied.

"Interesting... good work Demon Cell... you have done well... now we can move onto Phase 2 of our plans..." The man stated, as Cerberus looked up. "Excuse me Master... but what is Phase 2 exactly?" Cerberus asked, as the man stood up, a smirk on his face. "Simple... we now use Ethica to bite these people... altering their emotions and personalities... to turn them against their friends and family... once we complete that phase... we can move straight into Phase 3... but before we get Phase 2 underway completely... we need Ethica and Cerberus to go search for Chimaira... he can't be too far away from here." The man grunted, as Ethica and Cerberus nodded, before flying off towards where they thought Chimaira was at.

"What should I do boss~?" Lisarg shouted in his kiddy manner, as the man groaned. "Just train for a bit... I don't care, just get out of my face if you're going to continue acting like that..." The man groaned, as Lisarg clapped his hands playfully and ran into the gravity room. "I don't understand as to why he acts like that.... He has a very canny ability... but he seems to be fascinated in acting like a kid... ah well... once he gets into battle he should be able to prove himself worthy... looks like everything is going according to plan... pretty soon everything will be coming into order... and with it... I will establish order over this planet... and then the entire universe." the man mused as he threw his head back in laughter.

**Coming soon**

**Act 1 - Part 4/Final**

**Battle Aftermath/Enter the Impactor**


	4. Part 4 Final Battle Aftermath

**Act 1 – Betrayl**

**Chapter 4/Final: Battle Aftermath/Enter the Impactor**

Baston emerged from the ground with a huge explosion of Ki and dust, catching Cloud off in a moment of surprise. The Super Saiyan 3 charged towards Cloud with great speed, and sent his knee crashing into Cloud's gut. Blood escaped from Cloud's mouth, as he was shot back from the force of Baston's strike.

Baston smirked a tad, as he charged forward and proceeded to kick Cloud in the face, should Cloud not have recovered quick enough and punch Baston straight across the face. Baston shot back, then spun around a few times to gain composure, as Cloud went to kick him back, Baston powered up his aura and blocked off the attack.

Baston struck Cloud, but was blocked off as well. The two clashed fists before engaging in a fast barrage of punches and kicks, sending explosions of Ki and sparks crashing around the area, each strike they made. Cloud then went for a straight kick towards Baston's chin, but watched as Baston blocked off the attack and went to strike Cloud in the face, missing barely and punching the rock face before him, causing it to shatter on contact.

"So you like to run away like a scared helpless child huh clown?" Baston mused, his Super Saiyan 3 aura radiating around his body. "Funny Baston, I could have said the same exact thing to you… your speed and power have increased a lot more than I imagined… and you're able to keep up, even though I have been a Super Saiyan 3 longer." Cloud mused back, as Baston smirked more.

"Unlike you clown, I have a natural ability to adapt my Super Saiyan forms… even if they are newly developed… so fighting as a Super Saiyan 3… is the quality of mastering the art of staying in Super Saiyan without fighting." Baston mused again, as he teleported from the spot, kicking Cloud around the side of his neck, then grabbed Cloud's hair and threw him down towards the ground heavily.

"Not to mention that I have been training my body at Super Saiyan 2 well over its limits… I know ways of harnessing my Super Saiyan 3 powers without the stress you probably had at the start of your transformation…" Baston snickered, as Cloud shot up from the ground, and fired two blasts of Ki, of which flew around Baston catching him in the center.

"Yeah, but you're still arrogant and overconfident… I still have that advantage over you." Cloud mused, as Baston emerged from the smoke with a calm smirk on his face. "I guess you taught yourself how to withstand a lot of damage taken on your body… training in the Tsunbaisumi mountains would do that to anyone… don't deny it clown. I know you trained there three years ago against Xacti… I did it myself, and now I know the limits of which my body can hold." Baston explained, making Cloud's eyes sharpen a bit.

"Well then… I guess I'll just have to hit your harder then…" Cloud mused, taking his stance, sparks of electricity rapidly pulsating around his Super Saiyan 3 body. "If you can that is." Baston mused back, taking his stance also in mid air. Meanwhile Kyzer and Marcous decided to continue with their break to get their energy back. They consisted themselves on using the skills that Kami taught them to see the battle through their minds.

They waited intently for the moment until they finally got an image of the battle. "Oh wow! My dad did it! He's a Super Saiyan 3 just like you dad!" Kyzer exclaimed, as Marcous smiled through his shut eyes. "And look how damaged they both are, neither one is stronger! They must be equal in power!" Marcous exclaimed, as suddenly both their eyes shot open.

"Speaking of strong power…. Did you sense that!?" Kyzer shouted in shock, as Marcous nodded. "It's… so great… greater than our dads energies… but… it feels so close by… like it's on the island with us…" Marcous stated in a scared way, as they stood up and looked around.

Baston and Cloud charged in towards each and clashed in the center, sending huge shockwaves crashing throughout the area. The two then engaged in a heavy barrage of punches and kicks, sending shards of electricity and shockwaves flailing around each time they made contact with each other. Each time they swung and evaded, shockwaves flew out, destroying rocks and trees in their wake.

Cloud then leapt higher into the air and fired a few Ki blasts down at Baston, placing his fingers on his forehead and teleporting behind Baston, as he would try to evade them. Baston turned around, sensing Cloud's approach and punched him down to the ground, being caught in the Ki blasts.

Baston shot out from the smoke, as Cloud flew out from the crater he made from the fall. The two clashed once again in the center, but this time punched each other hard in the face. The two jumped back, and then sent a kick towards each other, kicking each other in the chest hard.

The two saiyans flew back, holding their chests in pain. Once they recovered their started to charge their best attacks. "Ka….Me…..Ha….Me…." Cloud started to say, drawing on the Ki into his palms. "Final……Cosmic…." Baston shouted, forming his Ki attack in the similar fashion as Cloud.

"Cannon!" "Ha!" The two shouted, as they fired their attacks towards each other, causing them both to connect and self destruct on contact. The explosion was huge, the entire planet would feel the tremors of the collision, and with it shockwaves flew out around the entire area and more. "Now I know where Goldy is…" Nel growled, as she felt the earthquakes around the area.

"Fighting Baston once again… can't those two go a whole week without trying to tear the planet apart…? Emelia stay here. Mommy is going to end this fight of theirs and bring your father home." Nel grunted, as she placed her fingers on her forehead and left the area. Baston and Cloud were hurled away from each other, and slammed into the nearby rock faces behind them.

The two slid off the wall and hit the floor hard, causing small patterns of dust formations. They both slowly got back to their feet and held their stance that was until Nel finally showed up with a stern look on his face and her hands at her hips. "Why is it every time something happens on this planet, it's because you two are always trying to beat the living crap out of each other?" Nel asked sternly, as Baston grunted. "Like you know anything about our rivalry woman… butt out… we have pressing matters to finish." Baston grunted, as she looked over at Baston, and then smirked.

"So I see you liked Goldy's girly look and opted to match it." She mused slightly, as Baston shut his eyes in a smirking manner. "You're just jealous… seeing the full power of our legendary race…" Baston responded, as Nel rolled her eyes, walking over to Cloud.

"Like I care about it either… come on Goldy, we're going home… and don't bother asking, you already know the answer." Nel stated with a sly smirk on her face, as Cloud gulped and nodded. "Yeah sure… another time Baston." Cloud stated, as Nel used the time to use Instant transmission before Baston had the chance to say anything. "Darn that woman… just when I had the clown on the ropes…" Baston scowled, as he powered up his Super Saiyan 3 aura, reverting to Super Saiyan 2, then regular Super Saiyan, and finally his normal state.

Baston looked at his palms and smirked a little. "At least now I know that the clown can't hold back on me… now that I match him in strength and Super Saiyan ability." Baston mused to himself, as he looked around. "All that training has finally paid off…" Baston thought to himself, as he thought back to his previous training before challenging Cloud.

_Baston hovered over the smoldering crater where Xacti and Anti Cloud had been struck into with his attack. He waited intently until he saw another giant wave of Black Ki explode from the ground, and with it shot up Anti Cloud; his Blue GI torn in half, and his right pant leg had been torn off from the knee. ___

_"BASTON!!!" Anti Cloud roared, as he powered up his Super Sayain 3 aura and charged faster towards Baston. Baston smirked, as he knew what to do in this kind of situation. Retreat back. ___

_Baston powered up his aura and flew backwards away from Anti Cloud; who was mad beyond belief. Anti Cloud finally caught up to Baston, and started to throw a fast barrage of punches and kicks towards him. Baston smirked wider, as he started to evade each one of Anti Cloud's attacks. Sure Baston was slower with his weights on, but in the angered state Anti Cloud was in, it was easy to move from the attacks as though he was faster than him. ___

_Baston spun around, kicking Anti Cloud in the face, while in the timing of Anti holding his face in pain. Baston sent a few small ki blasts from his fingers, each one taking out the joints of Anti Cloud, immobilizing him for a small period of time. ___

_"That was for the clown... creating hell for him and his family... No one does that to them other than me..." Baston mused, as he forced a small formation of Ki in his hands, but then retracted it into a small force wave. Anti Cloud was struck by this force wave and was hurled into a nearby rock face. ___

_"Looks like our little fight here has demolished this entire area... what a waste.... hey Kami, how bout shifting us to somewhere else..." Baston grunted, as Kami shook his head from outside the realm. ___

_"It's impossible... that lightning strikes is messing up the natural order of my transmission powers... you'll have to win the fight or die to get out of there..." Kami explained, as Baston looked into the sky, the purple clouds were shedding off red blasts of lightning towards the ground, causing the ground to erupt in a huge ball of fire. ___

_"Crap... I almost forgot about that..." Baston thought to himself, as Anti Cloud got to his feet, watching as a blast of lightning came down towards him. His eyes widened slightly, as he evaded the lightning, but was collected in the explosion and was forced back into the ground. ___

_"What the hell is going on here... you didn't even do anything!" Anti Cloud shouted, as Xacti slowly got to his feet, regenerating his right arm which was removed in the first attack Baston had done to send both him and Anti to the ground in a ball of fire. ___

_"This isn't my doing... This is a yearly electrical storm... this planet has..." Baston grunted, as Anti Cloud looked around. "I figured this wasn't earth... it was more dead that it....." Anti Cloud grunted back, as he saw the lightning destroying the surroundings from the horizon. ___

_"Well then, guess that means I have to kill you faster..." Anti Cloud mused, as he took his stance. "Baston... I have even more bad news..." Kami stated, as Baston grunted. "What now...?" Baston asked angrily. "As much as you beat Anti Cloud around, the more stronger he gets... remember apart from the negative portion of Xacti in him... he's still a Saiyan..." Kami explained. ___

_"I'm well aware of that situation... but it sounds like theirs a worse part coming up." Baston grunted, as Kami nodded. "Yeah there is... the planet over the few millennium... has been having these storms over each year... and with it the planet started to become unstable... When I said the people evacuated it to get away while the storm was going on... it was true... but I have learnt that it's actually a permanent evacuation from the planet..." ___

_"Baston... that planet you're on is going to explode soon... the lightning around it, is going to disrupt the planets core... and cause it to erode, then ignite in an explosion similar to a supernova. Even if you win before it goes... you won't survive... and even if you do..." "I'll be killed from the lack of oxygen in space...I get it..." Baston interrupted as he grunted. ___

_"How long do I have..." Baston asked calmly. "Ten minutes, that's only an assumption though... I know you don't have to worry, seeing your body is not really there... but I'd hate to think that this planet blowing up before your fight is done would harsh-en your training for a bit." Kami explained, as Baston growled. ___

_"What do you mean by that? You're hiding something aren't you?" Baston asked angrily again, as Kami sighed. "If a planet is blown up by someone with an energy blast... we can alternatively bring it back by shifting the time before it... however if a planet blows up to a natural cause like the one you are on is going to... then it takes a while for the dimension room to find a new planet or return to earth to carry out people's trainings." Kami explained, as Baston smirked. ___

_"I don't mind too much... how long does it take...?" Baston asked keeping his smirk. "Last time this happened was with another warrior... it took us about ten days to get it back up and running.... but seeing as this planet isn't going to go for a bit, the time limit is debatable..." Kami replied. ___

_"Fine... at least I know the situation at hand... Well then Anti Cloud... Xacit, what's say we finish this up... I feel as though we won't be around long enough to draw this up... so let's get serious shall wel?" Baston mused, as he powered up his aura to full power. Anti Cloud and Xacti looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then smirked back up at Baston. ___

_"Well if you insist Baston... but if you allow us to do this... then this mud ball of a planet may not be around very much longer." Anti Mused, as Baston smirked with a laugh. "I don't think that's much of a concern for me anyway..." Baston mused back, as he charged down towards Anti and Xacit, flying at speeds much greater than what he had achieved through previous training matches. ___

_"Ka.....Me......Ha.......Me........" Xacti and Anti Cloud chanted, as they both formed blasts of Ki into their palms, forming them together into one giant ball of dark Ki. "Oh I see, wanting to end it big huh? So that's what you mean!" Baston shouted, as he stopped in mid flight, forming Ki into his palms, then drew them together like a Kamehameha wave. ___

_"Then allow me to demonstrate my fruits of training with this newer technique of mine!" Baston shouted, as the blast of Ki in his cupped palms got bigger and bigger. "Final.....Cosmic....Cannon.... Fire!!" Baston roared, as he fired the blast of Ki out his palms straight down towards Anti Cloud and Xacti; who flung their palms up, releasing the dark ball of Ki out theirs. ___

_The two blasts shot down towards each other and clashed heavily. The blasts held against each other heavily, creating huge sparks of electrical current to course around them. Baston held the attack firmly, but found himself being forced up, as both Xacti and Anti found themselves being forced back into the ground. ___

_The two then held their balance, and forced more Ki into their blast, making it move up towards Baston more. Baston moved back a bit, gritting his teeth in frustration and struggle. He slowly forced a little more Ki into his attack and forced it down, but not as much as Anti or Xacti had. ___

_"This is nuts! Individually they're weak and slow....but put together they're ferocious!!" Baston shouted in his mind, as veins started to appear around his arms and forehead. "This isn't going well for Baston..." Kami grunted. "What do you mean Kami?" Popo asked, as they watched it play out. ___

_"Baston's power is starting to slowly decrease... the more energy he puts out into that attack of his... the more energy he drains... with Xacti and Anti working together on their attack... if one runs out, the other can still press on... it's like an energy reserve..." Kami explained. "I get it... and while the other holds the attack... the one that stopped gets to recharge theirs...while Baston is on his own, getting weaker and weaker." Popo stated. ___

_"Exactly... there's only two ways Baston can win this struggle... He can get lucky and hope that the planet blows up, taking them all out... or... he can wait until one of them makes a mistake... but there in lies a problem..." Kami explained. ___

_"Xacti can regenerate even if he is blown up to a million pieces..." Popo interrupted, as Kami nodded. "If Baston wants to make a right move and end them... then he has to wait it out... he just has to hope he doesn't run out of energy in the process..." Kami stated again. ___

_Baston started to shift back, more veins forming around his arms and forehead, as he formed more and more Ki into his blast, forcing it back every so slightly each time. __"I can't lose... No, I REFUSE to lose... if I lose this fight... then all my training... all my drive...it will just wither away with this planet... If I can't muster enough strength into this... then I'll never be able to accomplish anything... ___

_I lose my wife...my son...and the clowns respect... as much as I hate to admit that last part... it's the one thing that pushes me this far in battle... and I will not let that be in vain!!" Baston thought to himself, as he moved back, Anti and Xacti forcing even more energy into their attack.___

_"All my life... even when I was a little child... I spent every day, training over my limits... They had to force me down and tie me to a chair to get me to take a break... I was a Saiyan elite... the strongest Saiyan on the planet next to my father... I thought I had what it took to become a Super Saiyan... and it kept me motivated to fight... conquer and train... it was as though all those options were my daily chores... ___

_I'd fight...conquer planets for my father... and then train to get stronger.... but never in my life had I once thought that someone lower in power and in stature than me... would ever rise up... rise to become a Super Saiyan before me.... ___

_I thought I was in a horrible nightmare... how was a Saiyan with one of the lowest power levels as a kid... a low class warrior, able to achieve a power once said to only come once every thousand years.... the one power that should have been mine...!! ___

_But it only got worse from there... not only had that one warrior acclaimed the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan... he had also ascended to both an Ultra Super Saiyan... and an Super Saiyan 2... He had taken the power of the legendary warrior race... and bettered it for his goals of saving the planet he was meant to conquer when he was a child.... ___

_To add insult to my injuries... another Saiyan low level... with the LOWEST power level of the children Saiyans... was the next to transform... taking my birthright and made it a mere sporting item... My pride had taken an all time drop from that moment... but even as hard as I trained... that blasted Android... and the clowns wife always became stronger than me... humiliating me even further!! ___

_Then the day came when I myself became a Super Saiyan... and I thought I was at the top of my game... but even at that power... the clown still picked me apart, and the most painful part about that... was that he always held back his true strength to keep me from thinking I was getting stronger than him...!!" ___

_Baston felt his energy steadily decreasing, as the blast formed more towards Anti Cloud and Xacti's attack, moving more and more closer towards Baston. "That's it... he's finished..." Kami grunted, as he looked away with his eyes shut. "His power has gone down greatly... he won't be able to hold that attack off for very much longer..." Kami explained, as the blast broke through, heading straight towards Baston; who stuck his palms out attempting to hold the attack back. ___

_This worked perfectly, as he started to hold the attack back, sparks of black electricity pulsating around his hands, as more veins formed around his body. ___

_"Time moved on... and I got stronger... I trained my body well over my limits... I had even managed to become an Ultra Super Saiyan myself... until that blasted creature Xacti came into the picture... ___

_He made everything a living hell for me... even beating him with little effort proved nothing... for he took over my mind and used me to do his bidding... then that blasted Android and Nel fused and took him down like he was nothing! Every time I thought I was getting stronger, I was humiliated either in battle, or watching another battle take place....!!"___

_Anti Cloud and Xacit smirked, as they both forced more Ki into the blast, making it bigger and bigger each time. Baston was starting to lose more power by the second, and could feel that his hands were slipping from the blast. ___

_"Then the tournament came... and I was destined to take the role as earth's champion... it was my destiny to fight the clown in the semi final match... but then he went and lost to a mere squirt... who then humiliated me just as badly! My life's ambition to be the best... was trifled by a mere Saiyan child... who later himself became a Super Saiyan... ___

_Then... it happened... my life of fighting for myself became... a tool... I became part of that ridiculous fusion... as strong as it was... I never saw myself ever working with that low level clown... that low level Saiyan that had bested me in everything I had trained for..."___

_Baston moved back even more, his power dropping down to a point where he would be fighting in his normal status. Xacti and Anti laughed, as they forced more Ki into their attack, making it shoot Baston back, but Baston held the attack back, blood oozing from his teeth from the huge amount of force that his teeth were clenched at. ___

_"After the tournament... everyone went their separate ways... I carried on my training here at Kami's... while the clown had that wife of his to worry about.... then the clown had done it again... ___

_He had achieved a power that I never thought was possible... he had managed to stay transformed into a Super Saiyan without the stress placed out on his body... then when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2... it only increased his fighting power even more... I tried to achieve that power myself... but failed.... ___

_Then around the time that his kids were born... that negative freak came into the picture... I may have finally transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.... but even I was no match against him... he picked me apart and left me to wallow in self pity... ___

_Four years later.... I found myself settling down... spending more time with my own wife... and my one son.... I thought that my life was taking a new step... a one where I would finally be on equal terms with the clown in strength and level of Super Saiyan powers... but then he came with that proclamation about their being a Super Saiyan 3... and he would be the one to achieve it..."___

_Baston shot back even further, the blast of energy starting to tear away the gloves on his hands. The planet underneath them was starting to cave in, breaking apart rock by rock, the shattering rocks started to cause magma eruptions. Lava spewed out from the broken cracks, melting everything in it's path. ___

_The sky had even taken a dark red appearance, with black sparks generating around the clouds. "This is bad.... The planets gonna blow!!" Kami shouted, as Baston started to give in, his arms buckling under the stress of the power that Xacti and Anti Cloud were firing at him. ___

_"His wife got stronger... his kids were as strong as them... and even my son had risen up to become a Super Saiyan... now he and that kid of the clowns are almost as stronger as myself... and then... the one thing I thought that would never happen... happened... the clown... humiliated me to no extent.... by finally transforming himself into a Super Saiyan 3.... ___

_The one power I thought never existed... brought forth in the transformation right before my very eyes... ever since... he's mocked me... not by battle... but by having his transformations played tracks through my mind... ___

_I have trained my body to it's limits and beyond...but... but I don't feel anything... I don't feel any stronger... I don't feel like I can do it... why is it that the clown can achieve everything so easily... but I can't... It's just SO INFURIATING!!"__ Baston roared in his mind, as Anti and Xacti laughed once more. ___

_"What do you say we end this like he said...? We'll blow up this planet with him." Anti mused, as Xacti smirked demonically. The two then put in a lot more of their Ki and then shot it up towards Baston; who was still buckling, but at an even worse stage than before. ___

_"It's... It's time like this I wonder why I even bother continuing to do this to my body... push it so hard for nothing... everything I do... I always do it second or third... the clown always beats me to it... his wife always keeps up with him.... and his twins are doing the same... ___

_Pretty soon, even my son will... gradually become stronger than me... I wonder now... why I continue to try and accelerate to Super Saiyan 3... it's just a fairytale story gone wrong for me.... No....No I refuse to let myself think that..."___

_The blast started to come closer and closer towards Baston. ___

_"I refuse to let them make a fool out of me anymore...."___

_Closer it got. ___

_"I refuse to be labeled as a False prince... to everyone I know."___

_Closer.... ___

_"I refuse....."___

_It was only a few more meters away from him. ___

_"I refuse......"___

_Just as it was about to make contact with his hands. ___

_"I REFUSE....!! TO EVER LOSE AGAIN!!!!!"__ Baston roared in his mind, as a huge burst of energy exploded from his body. That energy exploded around him, taking on the form of his Aura. Sparks of golden Ki flowed around his body and arms, as the blast of energy hit his palms, but made no movement on Baston's part. ___

_Baston's eyes had gone pure white from the power circulating around his body, and with it he raised the blast over his head. "NO ONE KILLS THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!! I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!! NOW DIE!!" Baston screamed, as he forced the blast back down towards Anti and Xacti with great force. "Kami look!" Popo shouted, as Kami looked in shock horror. ___

_"He's actually mustering his power back...but how... he was losing it.... Don't tell me, he's done it...?" Kami asked himself, as Anti and Xacti looked even more shocked than Kami, as the blast came down towards them. ___

_The blast hit Xacti and Anti Cloud, and with it erupted in an enormous explosion. The entire area around the three warriors was wiped out, including both Xacti and Anti Cloud. Baston shielded himself off from the radiating light and explosive Ki, as it consumed him as well, before dieing off. When the smoke withered away, Xacti and Anti Cloud were gone, not even a trace of ash was left of them._

Baston snapped back into his senses and grunted "Well, better go home and get some cleaner clothes on… then I'll head back to Kami's for some more Super Saiyan 3 training… finally clown, we'll be able to settle the score on equal terms." Baston mused, as he powered up his aura and took off back to West City.

Meanwhile Kyzer and Marcous started to search the island, in fear of this new power being something dangerous. "I can't seem… to find the source… whoever it is… is masking it now…" Kyzer grunted, as Marcous nodded. "He could be anywhere if he can do that…" Marcous cautiously muttered, as in the shadows of the island, a dark figured looked up at them, a dark and horrific smirk crept onto his face, as he slowly walked out of his hiding spot and hovered into the air, still managing to mask his energy from them.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being watched Marcous?" Kyzer asked, as Marcous's face shook up before nodding in response. The two then felt a calm chill in the air and turned around. Their eyes meeting with dark crimson red ones, sparks of crimson lightning generating around the others body, and a sinister look of death plastered on the creatures face.

"M-M-Marcous… I-I-I think…W-We just found…W-What we W-Were l-looking for…" Kyzer said in shock, as Marcous just gulped in response.

**End of Act 1**


	5. Act 2 Chimaira

**(Recap of Act 1: Baston had challenged Cloud to a one on one confrontation to determine who the strongest Saiyan on planet earth was. The battle was fierce but then Baston made a startling proclamation, and with doing so transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Meanwhile in the mix of things. The Apocalyptic Demons had made their ascent on earth and was analyzing the strongest members of the planet to learn of their ambitions and desires. Now with the information they need, Phase 2 can start, but first they need to retrieve Chimaira; who has gotten loose and has found Marcous and Kyzer. What will become of the two boys? Find out now.) **

**Act 2 – Chimaira**

**Chapter 1: Chimaira; the Impactor of Chaos**

Marcous and Kyzer looked at the formation before them in shock horror. The form was glaring heavily at the two, as if he knew them all too well. Sparks of electricity started to pulsate around the forms body, as he got closer and closer to the boys. "I don't like the way that guy is staring at us…" Kyzer said quietly, as Marcous gulped in agreement.

"Y-Yeah, N-No kidding Kyzer…!" Marcous responded, as the creatures eyes shot open, more sparks started to rapidly pulsate around his body, as he threw his arms down and released a huge mass of Ki out his body. This mass of Ki started to concentrate and then expelled out his body in a huge explosive wave of Ki.

Marcous and Kyzer both stood in a frozen state, as the orb of Ki consumed them, as well as the majority of the Island. The explosion could be seen for miles, luckily it let Cerberus and Ethica find Chimaira's location. "He's found someone… we have to be scarce about this… we can't let them find us out…" Ethica grunted, as he looked at Cerberus; who nodded at his comrade, before both flying off towards the scene.

Smoke billowed from the exploding orb of Ki, and with it Marcous and Kyzer flew out, both having transformed into regular Super Saiyans. "Man that was close Marcous… that guys a complete Psycho!" Kyzer shouted, as Marcous looked up with a spooked look on his face.

"Yeah well don't look now Kyzer…but that Psycho is coming our way… and he doesn't look very happy with us!" Marcous shouted back, as Chimaira made his way slowly towards Marcous and Kyzer with a sinister smirk on his face. Along the way out of West City, Baston suddenly stopped, sensing the power of Chimaira through his flight.

"That's odd… a huge power source just hit the area… not too far from here… what's even stranger is the fact that the clown or his wife hasn't hit the scene to find out what's going on… in fact they're back at their house still… Kyzer and Marcous are where that power are… that can't be a good sign." Baston thought to himself, as he spun around, powering up his Aura.

"I better go check things out, this could be interesting." Baston mused, as he took off towards where the power was coming from. Back with Marcous and Kyzer, they were now being swarmed by Chimaira's barrage of Ki blasts, evading each one barely, as they shot down to the ground, exploding heavily as they hit the floor. "He may be a Psycho Marcous… but he's powerful and quick on the attack… we need a miracle!" Kyzer grunted, as Marcous looked down at the exploding ground.

"Or at least one of our Dads!" Marcous responded, as Chimaira let out a terrifying roar, before charging up a Ki blast in his palm, throwing it down towards the two boys. Marcous and Kyzer panicked, as they evaded the attack, but were caught in the huge explosion it let off. Both boys were hurled into the air, as Chimaira smirked, punching Kyzer down towards the ground, punching Marcous in the chest before kicking him down as well.

The two boys hit the floor hard, causing the ground to cave in one them, as it erupted in a huge ball of dust. Chimaira smirked darkly, as he landed on the ground slowly, sending a few shockwaves flying around as well as his generating sparks around his body. Kyzer and Marcous slowly got to their feet and wiped the blood from their mouths.

"Let's hope that Miracle comes soon… I don't think we'll last very long against this guy… he's too strong and fast." Kyzer grunted, as Chimaira slowly walked towards them. "We have to fight him until then Marcous… you up for it?" Kyzer asked, as Marcous nodded with a sigh. "Let's do it! We have to… our dads wouldn't run away!" Marcous shouted, as the two powered up their Super Saiyan auras and charged towards Chimaira.

Chimaira grunted a little, as he forced some Ki out his body before running towards the two, close lining them as they came into attack. Chimaira skidded across the ground, before spinning around and running towards them again. His first target was Marcous, grabbing the boys face, and throwing him through three rock faces. Marcous spat blood out his mouth through each strike, as he slammed against the last wall and fell to the floor.

"Marcous!" Kyzer shouted, as he charged down towards Chimaira. "You'll pay for that you jerk!" Kyzer roared, as he threw a few punches towards the demon, only for each one to deal no damage to Chimaira at all. Kyzer leapt back, and fired a Ki blast towards Chimaira's chest, causing Chimaira to be enveloped in a ball of fire. A few seconds later and Chimaira was walking out towards Kyzer.

"Darn it…" Kyzer grunted, as he powered up his aura, and fired more and more Ki blasts out his palms, for each one to basically hit Chimaira's skin and explode, still dealing no damage to the demon at all. "Oh man…" Kyzer said in shock, as Chimaira ran towards Kyzer, and head butted the boy into a nearby rock face. Kyzer bounced off the wall and held his head in pain, as Chimaira appeared behind Kyzer, and was about to fire a Ki blast in Kyzer's face, had not Marcous appeared behind the demon and struck him to the ground.

"Thanks Marcous…" Kyzer muttered in pain, as Marcous looked back at Kyzer and smirked. "We're in this together Kyzer, I wouldn't let that psycho gang up on my best friend… now we have to work together… we don't stand a chance against him on our own." Marcous explained, as Kyzer nodded. "That's for sure… any ideas?" Kyzer asked, as Marcous nodded.

"Just the one, but I don't know… if regular Ki blasts don't damage him… this one may do the same, but we have to try none the less." Marcous explained, as he cupped his hands to the side. "Ka….Me…. Ka…..Me…." Marcous shouted, as a blue orb of Ki formed in his hands. "Right, I gotcha… Ka….Me…..Ha…..Me…." Kyzer shouted, as he formed a blue ball of Ki in his hands also, forming the two made them combine into a bigger one.

Chimaira looked up at the two, brushing the dust off his body before smirking darkly. "HA!" Both boys shouted, as they fired their blast of Ki down towards Chimaira; who basically stood still and attempted to let it hit him. "Now Kyzer!" Marcous shouted, as both boys moved their arms up, making the blast avert upwards from Chimaira. This made Chimaira look up in surprise, as Marcous smirked a bit.

"Finishing time!" Marcous shouted, as both boys moved their arms down, making the Kamehameha wave veer downwards. Chimaira growled immensely at this, and started to release a huge ball of Ki out his body in the form of a barrier. "Uh oh…!" Marcous shouted, as the blast hit the barrier like formation of Ki and just withered away. "This isn't going to be good…" Kyzer groaned, as Chimaira threw his head back, releasing the huge mass of energy out his body, once again erupting the area in a huge ball of crimson fire.

This time Kyzer and Marcous wasn't able to get away from the blast of Ki this time, as the entire Island like formation of land was blown clear with this radiating blast of energy. Marcous and Kyzer slowly fell towards the ground, their bodies battered and bruised from the explosion, and their clothes were torn up greatly. Chimaira watched with a dark smirk on his face, as the two hit the crater floor hard.

Both were conscious but were hardly able to stand after that onslaught. Chimaira then looked straight ahead of him, and then released a huge yell of energy, creating another orb of Ki, this time making smaller Ki blasts fly out of it, hitting the surrounding islands not affected by the explosive waves he used. Baston continued flying through the area when he saw the explosions from the horizon.

"This doesn't look pretty… I need to pick up the pace…" Baston grunted, as he put more power into his aura and took off at a faster pace. Ethica and Cerberus had arrived at the area, and saw the destruction played out by their chaotic comrade. "It's no wonder Master gave him the title of Impactor of Chaos… look at him, picking on little kids…" Ethica grunted, as Cerberus looked at the downed boys.

"They're not just any ordinary kids… they're Baston and Cloud's kids without a doubt… I can tell by the younger ones dorky hair style…" Cerberus explained, as Ethica grunted again. "Figures… must mean that Emelia girl is his sister… We can't be seen… but at the same time, we can't let Chimaira blow up the earth…" Ethica explained, as Cerberus nodded.

"We'll just have to wait it out… if Chimaira kills the boys… then we can grab Chimaira and bring him back to base so Master can calm him down… he is the only one after all that can tame him." Cerberus explained, as he stopped, and looked up. "Just our luck… another power level heading this way… its Baston… I'm sure of it." Cerberus muttered, as Ethica smirked. "It doesn't matter, Baston is no match for Chimaira, even as a Super Saiyan 3." She mused, as she sat down. "Let's just watch… it's been a while since I've seen a decent fight." Ethica mused once more.

Back at the hideout, Lasiraiga stood before his master and bowed. "So what information have you got for me…. Little brother." The hooded man mused, as Lasiraiga smirked. "It's as we know brother… Baston and Cloud are both Super Saiyan 3's… they're fighting styles are amazing… and their strength matches each others without a doubt in my mind… I don't think we need to read these guys mind… they're predictable enough as it is." Lasiraiga explained.

"Seems fine to me… but we need to know if they are subjected to Ethica's bite… once Chimaira is back, we can work on Phase 2… then once that is done… Phase 3 will only be moments away from fruition, and then…" "Then the world, and then the universe will be ours… just like our universe back at home." Lasiraiga interrupted, as both let out a horrid laugh.

Back at Cloud's place, the two had just finished their little 'business' and were getting dressed once again. "I don't understand why you like to hang around with Baston all the time, when all he wants to do is beat you in a fight." Nel stated, as Cloud slipped his boots back on with a smirk. "I don't know… it's the fighting I enjoy the most, and finding out how much stronger he's gotten throughout the past few days." Cloud replied, as Nel gave him a blank stare.

"I guess it's a Saiyan thing." Cloud responded with a sweat drop, as he walked outside slowly. "I don't know why… but I feel like I am forgetting something…" Cloud thought to himself, as he did a few stretches. "Ah well, it's probably nothing… better get back to my training." Cloud exclaimed, as Nel grabbed him by the ear. "Ow, Ow, Okay! Okay! OUR Training!" he shouted in pain.

Little did Cloud know, the thing he thought was 'Probably nothing' was a big deal indeed? Chimaira hovered over the two boys with a sinister smirk on his face, as they both slowly got to their feet. "Man Marcous…. I-I just don't know… h-how much more of this we can take…" Kyzer grunted in pain, as he held his chest, wincing from the pain of it.

"I-I wish… o-our dads were…h-here… they'd kick his a-ass for sure…" Marcous winced, as he held his bruised arm and nursed it. Chimaira then let out a hideous laugh, as he started to charge a formation of Ki in his left hand. "O-Oh man… H-He's going for the Kill!" Kyzer shouted, as he fell on his ass in pain. "W-We can't move Kyzer… he's… hurt us too badly…" Marcous grunted, as Chimaira smirked darkly, before throwing the blast down towards the boys.

The two boys could only watch as the blast of Ki got closer and closer to them. At the point of where they flinched and braced for impact, another Ki blast shot out from out of nowhere, clashing with the other and forcing them both away from the boys. Chimaira looked at the exploding Ki blasts, and then looked around for the source of the attack, while Marcous and Kyzer kept their eyes shut.

"Is it over…. Are we d-dead?" Marcous asked, as the source of the attack laughed, landing on the ground in front of the two boys with his arms folded. "Not while I am still breathing boys…" he mused, as Kyzer and Marcous opened their eyes. "DAD!" Kyzer shouted in joy. "It's you Uncle Baston!" Marcous shouted as well (Marcous admires Baston so much, he see's him as an Uncle)

"I'm glad you two are alright… but mind telling me why you were trying to fight this guy… his power far exceeds yours…" Baston grunted, as Kyzer looked at the ground. "We didn't… we were getting away from you and Marcous's dad while you fought… and we came to this island… or well what's left of it… and he came out all of a sudden and attacked us." Kyzer explained, as Marcous nodded.

"Yeah, and we only fought back! Because we knew that's what you and my dad would have done! We didn't want to run!" Marcous shouted, as Baston gave the two boys a death glare, causing both to flinch. "Stupid move kids… but heroic none the less… now stand back… I'll handle this freak…" Baston grunted, as Kyzer nodded. "Ok Dad! Kick his ass!" Kyzer shouted, as Baston smirked. "Oh I will… count on it." He mused, as he hovered up towards Chimaira; who was laughing at the Saiyan.

"You won't be laughing long when I put my fist through your chest." Baston mused, as he took his stance.

**Coming Soon**

**Act 2 – Part 2**

**Saiyan vs Demon – Prince vs Impactor**


	6. Part 2 Saiyan vs Demon Prince vs Impact

**Act 2 – Chimaira**

**Chapter 2: Saiyan vs. Demon – Prince vs. Impactor **

"_Stupid move kids… but heroic none the less… now stand back… I'll handle this freak…" Baston grunted, as Kyzer nodded. "Ok Dad! Kick his ass!" Kyzer shouted, as Baston smirked. "Oh I will… count on it." He mused, as he hovered up towards Chimaira; who was laughing at the Saiyan._

"_You won't be laughing long when I put my fist through your chest." Baston mused, as he took his stance._

Chimaira continued laughing at the Saiyan after making his proclamation towards the Demon. Baston kept a calm smirk on his face, as he teleported from the spot he was in, and appeared right in Chimaira's face. Chimaira was slightly surprised by this, and quickly evaded Baston's strike to his face.

Baston leapt back, as Chimaira swung around, sending his foot towards the Saiyans chest. Baston moved back a bit more and fired a Ki blast down towards Chimaira; who landed on the ground and did a back flip over the blast, causing it to explode on the ground. "Look at Dad go, he's able to keep up with that psycho's speed." Kyzer exclaimed, as Marcous nodded.

"Your dad's the coolest!" Marcous exclaimed, as they watched on. Baston landed on the ground and jumped back as the ground caved in, in front of him. "He's everything I sensed he would be… this could get nasty." Baston thought to himself with a calm look on his face, as Chimaira emerged from the hole in the ground, breaking the ground apart as he landed.

Chimaira kept a calm smirk on his face, but then made it look more twisted, as he ran towards Baston quickly and threw his fists out. Baston evaded the first attack, only to be caught out by the second. Baston flew up into the air, holding his neck slightly in discomfort, as Chimaira charged up again. Baston looked down at Chimaira, before powering up his aura and charged down towards Chimaira also. The two clashed in the center before throwing a barrage of punches and kicks towards each other.

Their speed and power was enough to send small shockwaves flying around the area, making the area of which Marcous and Kyzer were standing on break apart. Baston then kicked Chimaira square in the face, threw a few rapid punches to the Demons chest, before striking him down to the ground. Through the battle, Baston was taking more hits than Chimaira, and it was showing on Baston's features.

"D-Darn… still not recovered from the fight… with the clown…" Baston grunted, as Chimaira got to his feet, cricking his neck a few times, before throwing his head back in insidious laughter. Baston snarled, as he powered up his aura and cupped his hands together in a form similar to the Kamehameha wave, but with his right hand over the top of his left.

"Gallic Gun! Fire!" Baston shouted, as he fired the purple blast of Ki out his hands towards the demon; that smirked and deflected it almost immediately. The Demon then charged towards Baston; who had no choice but to take flight away from him. "If I can't beat him with brute strength alone… then I'll have to outsmart him." Baston thought to himself, as he watched Chimaira overtake him, and prepare to strike the Saiyan down. But at the last second, Chimaira was thrown from the sky, hitting the floor hard.

Baston looked around for the source, looking down he saw Kyzer and Marcous still watching from the ground below. "Sorry I'm late!!" shouted a female, as she landed besides Baston. "Nene…?" Baston asked, as Marcous smiled. "SISTER NENE!" he shouted, as Baston watched Chimaira get to his feet, rubbing his jaw in frustration.

"So what are we up against?" Nene asked, as Baston grunted. "I'm not sure… but he's vaguely familiar to Xacti somehow…" Baston grunted, as Nene smiled. "Then we should have no trouble beating him!" she shouted happily, as Baston grunted. "I wouldn't bank on it if I were you…" Baston replied, as Chimaira hovered to the floor.

"Xacti was careless… hot headed and reckless… This one is hotheaded as well…but he's more skilled in his attacks and method of strike… he's ten times more powerful than Xacti if I was to guess their power difference… and something tells me he can only get stronger." Baston explained, as Chimaira powered up his aura and charged towards the two Saiyans.

"Nene move!" Baston shouted, as he pushed Nene out of the way, and flipped over Chimaira's head, kicking the demon in the back of the neck. As Chimaira spun around to try and strike Baston in the face, Nene swooped in and kicked the demon in the face, sending the demon flying back in discomfort. "Oh yeah! We're going to win this after all! That thing can't lay a finger on my dad and Nene! We're going to come out of this alive!" Kyzer exclaimed, as Marcous nodded.

Chimaira was starting to get angry from all of this; veins started to shoot around his body rapidly, as he threw his head back and started to release a huge mass of Ki out from his body. "Looks like he's getting angry… good time to strike." Baston mused, as he stuck his palm out and drew on a small portion of Ki. "Big Bang Attack!" Baston roared, as he fired the blast of Ki towards Chimaira's energy orb, causing both to explode and send Chimaira crashing to the ground hard.

At that moment, Nene and Baston fired two sets of Ki blasts out their palms to the ground, causing it to erupt in a huge ball of fire. "ALRIGHT THEY WON!!" Marcous and Kyzer shouted in unison, as the huge shockwaves from the ball of fire sent them crashing onto their asses. "Impossible… Chimaira, killed by the two of them? It's not possible…" Ethica grunted, as Cerberus smirked. "It isn't possible… he isn't dead… but I think they will be soon enough." Cerberus mused, as Chimaira released another huge mass of Ki out from his body, exploding from the ground and flew as high as he could into the sky.

"He's pissed better watch out Nene." Baston grunted, as both he and Nene took defensive stances. Chimaira glared at the four below him, and then powered up his aura to great lengths. With this he started to draw Ki into his palms at a huge rate, the red ball of Ki growing bigger and bigger with each passing second. The storm clouds that started to pack in from their battle completely consumed Chimaira's body, making it harder for Nene and Baston to find out what he was planning.

Chimaira then raised his hands into the air, condensing the huge ball of Ki into a much smaller orb, and with little effort threw the attack down from the clouds. At that point the blast broke through the clouds and screamed past Nene and Baston, heading straight down towards Marcous and Kyzer. "Nene! Form a barrier around them! Don't worry about me! I'll try to avert the blast away from here!" Baston shouted, as he teleported in front of the kids, and formed a Ki blast in his hand.

Nene did as she was told and teleported below Baston and formed a small barrier around her and the two boys. As the blast got closer and closer, Baston drew on more Ki to try and match it. When it got close enough he fired the blast straight towards Chimaira's. But Chimaira's attack was more than Baston bargained for, as they both connected and exploded instantly.

Baston shielded himself off from the exploding Ki, as it consumed him and the other three in the barrier. Ethica and Cerberus fled from the island, as it went off in a huge ball of fire, the entire area was torn apart, the water surrounding the area was blown back several hundred meters, and the cracked up ground was starting to reveal magma coves.

Liquid hot magma exploded from the ground, causing the mountain faces surrounding the area fall apart, everything in the area was turning into a barren wasteland from Chimaira's attack, and Chimaira loved every second of it. Baston had held off the majority of the attack, sporting a few cuts and grazes on his body, but what damaged him more was the fact that Chimaira was in hysterics about it all.

Chimaira landed on the ground a few hundred feet away from Baston, laughing his ass off at the fact of all the damage and carnage he caused. Nene and the two boys had survived the onslaught, but were in fairly bad shape. Nene not as bad as the other two, but was wincing in the pain she felt.

Baston clenched his fists angrily at Chimaira, his face seething with anger, as the Demon continued to laugh in hysterics. At that moment, Baston threw his head back, his eyes changing to emerald green, and a golden swirl of Ki wrapped around his body before exploding in his Super Saiyan aura.

Chimaira stopped laughing at Baston, and then started to power up; his entire body was starting to change right before Baston's eyes. His muscle mass increased to great lengths, his eyes changed to pure red, and his hair spiked up similar to a Super Saiyans. "This isn't good… Chimaira wants their blood that badly… he's reverted to his Terra form…" Ethica grunted, as Cerberus smirked.

"A great test for our race… let's see how this Super Saiyan deals with one of the most powerful forms of our Demon Race." Cerberus mused, as Baston kept a calm look on his face, as he charged towards Chimaira; who returned the gesture. Baston struck out towards Chimaira, and his fist connected. However, with the great load of power in Chimaira's body and defense, he was able to take the punch and press forward, head butting Baston hard into a nearby wall.

Baston bounced off the wall, giving Chimaira enough time to grab Baston's face and slam him hard into the ground. Baston's face was smashed into the soil, before the ground broke apart underneath his body. Baston shot back, gasping for air already, as he felt his vision blur up slightly. Baston then charged towards Chimaira and gave him a nice hard kick to the side of his head. Chimaira shot back and smirked darkly, as he kneed Baston hard in the chest, and kicked him through several walls, teetering over the edge of a cliff that lead into a straight drop into magma

"Damn him…" Baston growled, as Chimaira charged towards Baston. Nene decided to help out by charging towards Chimaira and sent a punch his way. But like Baston, her punch made no initial force at all to the fully powered up Chimaira. The Demon smirked at Nene, before grabbing her throat and running towards a few rock walls created from the collapse of the land around them.

Chimaira smashed the back of her head into the first wall, and then after dragging her along it, threw her heavily through the other walls. Baston got back to his feet and coughed up blood. "This isn't… looking very good…" Baston grunted, as he staggered around a bit, leaning against a wall to get his bearings back.

Nene slid across the ground, and slowly got back to her feet, her vision also blurry from the onslaught played against her. Marcous and Kyzer could only watch on in shock horror, as the newly powered up Chimaira was making mince meat out of their family and friends. Baston flew over to Nene and landed next to her, taking a defensive stance.

"We need to think of something and fast…" he grunted

**Coming soon**

**Act 2 – Part 3**

**Terror of Chimaira**


	7. Part 3 Terror of Chimaira

**Act 2 - Chimaira**

**Chapter 3: Terror of Chimaira **

_Nene slid across the ground, and slowly got back to her feet, her vision also blurry from the onslaught played against her. Marcous and Kyzer could only watch on in shock horror, as the newly powered up Chimaira was making mince meat out of their family and friends. Baston flew over to Nene and landed next to her, taking a defensive stance._

"_We need to think of something and fast…" he grunted_

Chimaira slowly made his way towards Baston and Nene, a sinister smirk plastered on his masculine face. "Now will be the time.... to see your blood splatter at my feet..." Chimaira mused for the very first time, as Ethica and Cerberus watched with smirks on their faces. "I've never seen Chimaira's true form before... he seems to be in more control than in his previous form." Ethica stated, as Cerberus nodded. "Maybe Chimaira just needed a good fight in him to get his blood boiling... he still has his agenda to spill blood... but at least now he's not being so reckless about it. It's about time we see some Saiyans die by our hands... after what happened with Stadler and Xacti." Cerberus explained, as Ethica laughed.

Chimaira arched his head back for a moment to take a breath, before running towards the two Saiyans, forming two Ki blasts in each one. Baston and Nene held their defensive stance, that was until two stray Ki blast shot out, hitting Chimaira's attacks and caused them to explode in Chimaira's hands. Chimaira leapt back, and looked around, until his eyes caught sight of Marcous and Kyzer, their palms stuck out with smoke billowing from them. "BOYS STAY OUT OF THIS!" Baston shouted, as Kyzer and Marcous nodded, before leaping back down a small cliff and out of sight from Chimaira.

"Little runts... their blood shall be on the floor soon... right after these Saiyans meet their demise by my hands..." Chimaira mused, as he charged towards Nene alone, and grabbed her by her hair quickly. Nene let out a small shriek, as she was hurled into the sky. "Leave her alone!" Baston shouted in mid charge, as he kicked Chimaira square in the face, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 after jumping back. Nene recovered from her attack and transformed herself into a Super Saiyan 2. "Fools... your transformation will do you no good against me... now give me your blood!!" Chimaira screamed, as he charged towards Baston, and punched him severely in the chest. Blood spewed from Baston's mouth on contact with the fist, and in that time Chimaira opened his mouth and caught the blood.

"Very rare indeed... I like it... I want more.... MORE!!" Chimaira shouted, as he punched Baston several more times in the gut, before grabbing the Saiyans leg and threw him into a solid rock wall. The wall shattered on top of Baston, burying him within its rubble. "Are you alright?" Nene shouted, as suddenly she felt the presence of Chimaira behind her. "You should worry more about yourself little girl..." Chimaira mused, as Marcous transformed into an Ultra Super Saiyan and charged towards the demon. "Don't touch my sister you freak!!" Marcous shouted, as he kicked Chimaira across the face, but did little to no damage to the demon at all. "Freak... no... I am the Impactor!" Chimaira mused, as he grabbed Marcous's face, and slammed his knee into Marcous's chest three times, before throwing him towards Kyzer.

"Wait!!" Kyzer shouted with his arms out defensivly, as Marcous ploughed into his chest and sent both flying into a nearby wall, knocking them both out instantly. Baston slowly emerged from the rubble, coughing some blood up in the process. "Darn... it's like fighting a tank with your bare hands... near impossible..." Baston scowled, as he staggered to his feet, his vision blurring once again. "Now i'm...starting to regret... not taking Akro's advice in... taking a rest..." Baston thought to himself, as he looked up, watching Nene be thrown around like ragdoll. "There... has to be a way... to put him down... No one is immortal by nature..." Baston thought once again, as he looked around, then caught eye of a Magma pit.

"Even people as strong as us can't withstand that kind of heat... it's risky though... how can I gather enough time to get him there, let alone strike him down into it... wait... That's it... " Baston mused in his mind, as he got to his senses and powered up his aura. "Hey impactor! Come fight me... unless you're too much of a coward to fight me, the prince of Saiyans!" Baston shouted, as he took flight and flew off towards the magma pit. "Foolish mortal..." Chimaira mused, as he powered up his aura and chased after Baston. Baston flew as far out as he could get, then stopped inches from the wall that blocked him off. "Alright... let's just hope this works..." Baston thought to himself, as he watched Chimaira stop a few feet over the magma pit.

"Eat this!" Baston shouted, as he fired a blast of Ki towards Chimaira, missing him intentionally. "Pah, bad aim!" Chimaira shouted in hysterics, as the blast veered around in a small circle before plunging into the magma. Chimaira looked behind him at the manga pit and then grunted, before charging towards Baston slowly. "Darn it... why isn't it working..." Baston grunted in his mind, as Chimaira got closer and closer. At the last second the manga started to bubble and boil, before exploding upwards in a huge dome like motion. "Now!" Baston shouted, as he kicked Chimaira in the face and powered up his aura, taking flight. Chimaira growled holding his face for a moment, but before he could react to Baston's attack, he was enveloped in the magma, and with it was brought down to it's normal size. Baston flew up as high as the rock face was, before landing on the edge of it, gasping for air.

"It's done...." Baston gasped, as he returned to normal at that moment. His moment of joy changed to shock, as he saw the ground where the magma was exploded. "No... It-It can't be...How could he have survived...?" Baston asked in shock horror, as Chimaira emerged from the crater he made, his barrier plastered around his body, and a sinister smirk plastered on his face. "Darn him... and that barrier of his... now I'm drained of my energy...and the other lot...aren't exactly in a position to fight either... darn it... is this my limit already... I didn't think the fight with the clown was going to be that severe.... now I'm spent... and his power has only gone down a mere fraction of what it was... crap..." Baston grunted in his mind, as Chimaira smirked darkly at Baston.

"Looks like this could be it for Baston and his friends...they don't stand a chance against Chimaira anymore... Their power is too low, and it looks like Cloud isn't coming to help them..." Cerberus mused, as Ethica smirked. "Maybe we should just leave, and let Chimaira handle them all... it's not like even Cloud could stop them... and with Baston out of the way, he'd lose his strongest asset." Ethica responded, as Chimaira charged towards Baston and slammed his fist into the Saiyans chest. As Baston held his chest in pain, Chimaira spun around, kicking Baston into a nearby rock face. Baston bounced off the wall, blood dripping from his mouth, as Chimaira teleported in front of Baston and grabbed the Saiyans head, with a sinister smirk on his face, Chimaira struck his knee into Baston's face several times, before smashing him into the ground hard.

Nene charged forward and went to strike Chimaira hard, but was stopped when Chimaira headbutted her, and then grabbed her leg. With another dark smile and an isidious laugh, he leapt into the air and slammed her hard into the ground, causing it to cave in on contact. Baston got to his feet and powered up his aura, before charging towards Chimaira. He managed to get the demon away from Nene, and started to throw a barrage of punches and kicks towards the demon, missing each time with Chimaira's speed. "Even with his bulky muscles, he's faster than me..." Baston thought to himself, as he left himself open for a short moment. This short moment was all Chimaira needed, as he smashed Baston down to the ground, and then dropped his foot into Baston's chest once just to finish the attack.

Baston yelled out in pain, before slipping out of consciousness. Chimaira smirked darkly, as he hovered into the air, laughing slightly each time he ascended. Baston slowly regained consciousness, and sat up, rubbing his face in discomfort. "Darn that creature..." Baston grunted, as he looked up, watching Chimaira's body errupt in red Ki. His laugh became more chaotic and insidious than before. With that he threw his head back, and released many small blasts of Ki around the island, vapourizing all the rock faces that got in the way. Baston shielded himself slightly, as the explosions blasted around the areas near him. "If I can't stop him... who else can... if he's stronger than a Super Saiyan 3... then the clown is no match for him either... But... if I have to die in order to beat him... then so be it..." Baston grunted, as he shakily got to his feet and flew over to a point where Chimaira could see him.

"Hey! Freak with the attitude!" Baston shouted, as Chimaira looked down at him and grunted. "So the piece of trash is still alive huh...? Good, I wanted to see your blood splatter before I killed your friends over there..." Chimaira mused, as Baston weakily transformed into a Super Saiyan. "This ends here freak!" Baston shouted, as he cupped his hands together, drawing Ki into his palms. "Not until your blood is splattered at my feet." Chimaira muttered, as he drew Ki around his body and started to form it around his left palm. "Final.....Cosmic.....Cannon...." Baston shouted, as Chimaira arched his palm back, and fired the blast down towards Baston. "FIRE!!!" Baston roared, firing his blast towards Chimaira's. The two blasts collided in the center and started to hold each other off slightly, with Chimaira's making more ground.

Nene slowly got to her feet, and noticed what was going on. With what little energy she had left, she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and flew over to Baston, charging Ki into her palms and firing it towards Chimaira's to aid Baston. "Thanks...." Baston grunted tiredly, as he noticed that even with her help it was doing no good. "We need a miracle in this....." Baston thought to himself, shedding a cruel irony that his son once stated before.

**Coming soon**

**Act 2 - Part 4/Final**

**End of Chimaira - Phase 3 Begins**


	8. Part 4 Final End of Chimaira

**Act 2 - Chimaira**

**Chapter 4/Final: End of Chimaira - Phase 3 Begins**

_"Hey! Freak with the attitude!" Baston shouted, as Chimaira looked down at him and grunted. "So the piece of trash is still alive huh...? Good, I wanted to see your blood splatter before I killed your friends over there..." Chimaira mused, as Baston weakily transformed into a Super Saiyan. "This ends here freak!" Baston shouted, as he cupped his hands together, drawing Ki into his palms. "Not until your blood is splattered at my feet." Chimaira muttered, as he drew Ki around his body and started to form it around his left palm. "Final.....Cosmic.....Cannon...." Baston shouted, as Chimaira arched his palm back, and fired the blast down towards Baston. "FIRE!!!" Baston roared, firing his blast towards Chimaira's. The two blasts collided in the center and started to hold each other off slightly, with Chimaira's making more ground._

_Nene slowly got to her feet, and noticed what was going on. With what little energy she had left, she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and flew over to Baston, charging Ki into her palms and firing it towards Chimaira's to aid Baston. "Thanks...." Baston grunted tiredly, as he noticed that even with her help it was doing no good. "We need a miracle in this....." Baston thought to himself, shedding a cruel irony that his son once stated before._

Baston and Nene held out their attack as long as they could, as Chimaira seemed to be in no threat at all, steadily holding his attack towards theirs, making his slowly move towards them with each passing second. Marcous and Kyzer regained consciousness and saw the incident taking place. "We have to help Dad! I know he said to stay out of it... but he can't handle that alone!" Kyzer shouted, as Marcous nodded, before both transforming into Super Saiyans and flew over to where Baston and Nene were stationed. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me.... Ha!!" Both shouted, as the formed Ki into their palms, and fired it upwards into Chimaira's attack to aid the other two.

"No boys... get back!" Baston shouted, as Kyzer shook his head, gritting his teeth. "We're in this together dad! This is our mess and we want to fix it!" Kyzer shouted, as Marcous nodded. "Besides! We'll never run! We'll fight to the end!" Marcous shouted back, as Baston smirked a bit, before transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 himself. "Fine then... let's end this... if we can..." Baston shouted, as all four forced a bit more energy into their attack, but only moved it up a few fractions. Chimaira threw his head back in laughter, as he charged Ki into his other hand and fired it down at his to make his attack more powerful.

The small orb holding back the four blasts of the others soon became a giant mass, as it slowly moved down towards the others. "Darn it... it's like he has an unlimited source of power!!" Baston shouted, as he dropped to one knee while holding his attack back. Meanwhile back at the 435 district, Cloud and Nel sensed the current powers going on. "Seems like there's something evil afoot." Cloud muttered, as Nel folded her arms. "Nene's there, so they should be fine..." Nel grunted, as Cloud shook his head. "I'm not going there to help... but I'll lend them some of my energy... after all they did it for me when I had to use the spirit bomb to take down Kudazai." Cloud explained, thinking back to that day.

_Kudazai growled, as he found himself moved back a bit more from Moonfrosts attack. "Darn you! Fucking traitor!" Kudazai roared, as Cloud looked at the people helping him. "All of them... helping me out... even Baston... I...I can't... No... I won't... let them down... I WILL PROTECT THEM ALL!!" Cloud roared, as his aura flared up in a huge explosive like wave of Ki. Baston shielded his eyes from the blinding light, as Cloud was consumed in a golden orb of his own Super Saiyan Ki._

_"W-What's... going on!!" Kudazai shouted, as in a few seconds, there was another thunderous yell, as Cloud arched his arms back, and then thrusted them foward, firing the huge wave of Ki out his palms the huge wave like wind shot down towards the Spirit bomb, making it pulsate in a few sparks, before shooting down towards Kudazai at great speeds. "N-No! This is impossible!!" Kudazai roared, as he found himself holding the spirit bomb back once again, moving towards the floor._

_"I will not let you harm another innocent person Kudazai! this is the end... it's a shame really. I was hoping to fight you in the martial arts tournament... but you're too dangerous to be kept alive... Adios!" Cloud shouted, as he cupped his hands together. "Ka...Me... Ha....Me....HA!" he shouted, firing a huge portion of his Ki out his palms. The blast hit the spirit bomb and forced it down a great deal, from this Kudazai was forced to the ground, and with it, the spirit bomb started to explode._

_Kudazai could feel his body starting to deteriorate, as the explosion expanded for miles, catching everyone that was too close to the explosion itself. Baston guarded off from the explosion, just getting caught into it, as Kudazai's roars of demise could be heard, before long his entire body was erradicated, just as the explosion hit it's peak. The explosion spanned for miles, before calming down and fading away._

_Hovering in place still in Super Saiyan 2, he slowly let his body calm down, returning to normal. "Phew... I'm tired....but it's done..." Cloud grunted, as he slowly landed on the ground. "Ugh... it's about...damn time..." Baston growled, as he fell onto his chest, grunting in pain._

"Alright... use this power to good use guys." Cloud thought to himself, as he stuck his palm out, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3, and with it forced the energy out his palm, and watched it fly off towards the others. "Ugh... always trying to play the hero Cloud.... well if you're done..." Nel said with another sly smirk. "We'll go round two till you get your energy back." she stated, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him to their room. "Y-Yes Ma'am." Cloud said with another gulp.

Baston, Nene, Kyzer and Marcous were now struggling to hold the attack back, as Chimaira kept forcing more and more Ki into his own attack, and with each passing minute brought his attack closer and closer to them. "D-Darn it... I hate to say it.... But where's the clown when you need him!!" Baston thought to himself, as he tried to get back to both his feet, but dropped back to his knee. "I-I-I can't hold on much longer...!" Marcous screamed, the strain of holding the attack out for so long was taking effect for both him and Kyzer. "Stay strong you two! We can do this!!" Nene shouted in her joyful manner, as she tried to force more Ki into her attack, but didn't make a difference in the struggle.

"Oh man.... I wish my dad was here...!!" Marcous thought to himself, as he dropped to his knees, his arms buckling from the strain. Chimaira let out a horrific laugh, as he arched his arms back, then forced a great deal of his remaining Ki into the attack, creating a huge mass to form from the blast zone, making the Ki orb ten times it's size. "I CAN'T HOLD IT!!" Baston screamed out, as the energy of Cloud's shot down, striking all four of them, and flooded them with energy. "C-Clown... Heh... show off..." Baston mused, as he slowly got back to both feet, his Super Saiyan 2 hair lengthening out to just below his thighs, his Super Saiyan 2 aura took on a more powerful, and his eyebrows faded away. At that point he had resumed his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"What's this... where are they getting their newfound power from...?" Ethica asked, as she looked around. "There's no one else here but us and them..." she grunted, as Cerberus nodded. "I don't know... but I think this may be it for Chimaira...." Cerberus gulped, as both Marcous and Kyzer got to their feet, drawing on their Ki, and fired more energy out into their attack. Nene doing the same. Baston pulled back from his attack, and started to Charge Ki into his palms again. "When I say the signal... everyone release the last of the energy we got..." Baston shouted, as he cupped his palms in front of him and smirked. "Ready....NOW!!" Baston shouted, as he fired his Final Flash into their attack, and with it all four of them released all the energy they had and with Cloud's, causing a huge mass to form in their attacks.

In the process Chimaira's attack was shattered, and their blast came screaming towards the Demon. "DARN IT!!" Chimaira shouted, as he fired several blasts down towards their attack, but watched as they were deflected easily. Chimaira opted to try and hold the attack back, but as soon as he touched it, the entire wave of Ki consumed him, and destroyed his body within an instant. The blast shot up into the atmosphere where it exploded heavily, causing the area where they were to shake around immensly. Baston, Nene, Marcous and Kyzer both stood there with their arms extended, before they all fell to their asses, gasping for air. "That... was my dad! he gave us some of his energy!" Marcous shouted through his short breaths, as Kyzer nodded.

"It was... a good thing your father helped us... for once I can admit that..." Baston grunted, as he reverted to normal. "I see you became a Super Saiyan 3 Baston! That's awesome!! I wish I could do that!" Nene shouted with a slight pout afterwards. "Don't worry... you'll get there one day... with time and a lot of hard work." Baston mused slightly, as he looked at the two boys. "I think we'll just rest here for a bit.... and once we have enough energy... we'll go find the clown... and get us healed up a bit." Baston stated, as Marcous's stomach errupted in hunger. "Evil Monster needs food!" Marcous shouted, as all four of them laughed. "Well... that was unexpected... I can't... I can't believe Chimaira lost... to two saiyans and mere children..." Ethica grunted, as Cerberus shook his head in disapointment. "In the end, his appitite for blood caused his own to be spilt... by the very race that stole our rights... Master is not going to like this one bit..." Cerberus muttered, as both nodded, before powering up their aura's and flew off.

Back at the hideout, everyone had gathered when Ethica and Cerberus had arrived. "I take it by you two being here, and Chimaira not... you have failed in your mission?" The hooded man asked, as Ethica nodded. "Chimaira... was done in... Baston and his friends took him down... with some unknown power... Chimaira had them on the ropes with their beam clash... then all of a sudden they got a burst of power and defeated him with it." Ethica explained, as The man sighed. "I always knew Chimaira would one day meet his end... his chaotic ways... were just too blinding to his nature. But because of this... our secret weapon is gone... Phase 4 is useless...." The man grunted, as Cerberus shook his head. "Not true sire, you can take over in Phase 4! You're the most powerful of us... Chimaira wouldn't hold bar to what you possess." Cerberus explained, as the man laughed.

"You flatter me too much Cerberus, but you're right none the less... But with Chimaira out of the way... now we can concentrate on Phase 3... Ethica, you had better not fail me a second time... this is your moment to shine... They know how to fight enemies and train with allys... but how will they cope... fightning each other... while at the same time aiding the enemy." The man mused, as Lasiraiga stood up. "What about me brother? Am I part of Phase 3?" Lasiraiga asked. "Indeed you are... you're going to be entering the bodies of those Ethica bites... and read their minds... to learn of their strengths and weaknesses... That way Phase 4 has a better chance of success... and at least if Phase 3 fails... we still have backup to complete Phase 4." The man explained.

"Now Ethica... go... go and complete your task!" The man shouted, as Ethica nodded. "Right away sir!" She shouted, as she and Lasiraiga vanished in a vat of dark Ki. "Cerberus, once Phase 3 gets underway... I want you and Lisarg to go find anyone; who has managed to get away from being bitten... and take them out of the picture." The man muttered, as Cerberus's eyes widened. "With all due respect sire... I can do that all myself, you know of my abilities! I don't need that child to come with me!" Cerberus shouted, as the man smirked behind his hood. "I know of your abilities, but at the same time I am aware of Lisarg's... you've seen it yourself in that battle with Lasiraiga... He may act childish at times... but when the time comes... he knows when to button up and fly right..." The man mused, as Cerberus bowed.

"As you wish sir... I will carry out your task at hand. Lisarg... let's go." Cerberus replied, as Lisarg jumped around the room for joy. "Oh boy~ Oh boy~ A new mission for me~~! I won't let you down sir~!" Lisarg shouted, as he and Cerberus vanished at that moment also. The man stood up, and threw aside his robe. "Looks like everything is going back to the way I wanted it... Chimaira, I knew you were angry about what happened back on the Demon World... but you also knew the consequences of attacking people that you had no idea of what they were capable of... maybe one day we'll meet again... but I highly doubt it will be any time soon... we demons live for a good 40 thousand years... and I still have 30 thousand years of my life to live..." The man mused, as he walked up to the screen where they were monitering the powers of the world.

"Once Ethica controls the emotions of all those she bites... we can finally establish order within this planet... And it will be under the name of the greatest and most powerful being around... for my name isn't..." The man said, pausing for a moment, before smirking darkly.

"Lazarus..."

**End of Act 2**


	9. Act 3 Deception

**(Recap of Act 2: Kyzer and Marcous had flown away from the area where Cloud and Baston were having their almighty fight. Both powered up at Super Saiyan 3. However while they were getting away from the action, where they had landed brought forth some new action. But this time, it was of Chaotic proportions. Chimaira; the Impactor of Chaos had escaped from the hideout of the Apocalyptic Demons, and decided to have a snack of Saiyan children. The two boys were outclassed by the Demon, until Baston and Nene arrived, making the Demon look like a play thing. When the situation looked as though it couldn't get any worse than it was... It did.**

**Chimaira demonstrated that his great power could only get much greater. By taking on the form of the most powerful transformation the Apocalyptic Demons had to offer. Terra Demon Mode. With this even greater power at Chimaira's disposal, he easily brought down the four fighters with little to no effort at all. Even Baston's plan of consuming Chimaira in Molten hot magma proved to be useless against this Terra formed Monster. The time came where Chimaira decided to end them with a radical blast... but neither Baston, Nene or the two boys were going to sit down and take death without a decent fight back.**

**The struggle seemed to last for an eternity, before the energy given up by Cloud was offered to their bodies, and using the last of their energy. The four saiyans were able to vanquish Chimaira from the earth. But with this situation over for now. The King of Demons Lazarus has made his plans for Phase 3 to begin. What kind of strange ability does Ethica possess if she has to bite her opponent? Find out now!)**

**Act 3 - Deception**

**Chapter 1: Ethica**

With Cloud and Nel being busy in their room, Emelia decided to do her own training, pushing her body to a stage where she might be able to stand a chance against Chris; should the time come when they tried to bring her back to the side of good. Ethica flew around the area, before looking down and seeing the girl training. "Interesting... all alone too... the other two appear to be in the house.... works for me." Ethica mused in her mind, as she landed in the same spot where she observed Emelia and Nel the first time, and decided to wait a few minutes before making her move.

After a few moments, she slowly walked out of the shadows and walked towards the girl. "Hello there!" She said innocently and sweet, as she stopped a few inches away from the girl. "Uh... hi..." Emelia responded with a bit of confusion in her voice, as Ethica giggled. When she is trying to gain the trust of her victims, she will always have a giddy, innocent like manner, that is rarely seen outside her work. "Training are you? Mind if I join in~?" She asked, as Emelia backed off for a moment. "My mom said to never trust strangers... unless she knew them..." Emelia stated, as Ethica brushed her bang behind her ears.

"Oh your mother and I go way back... we were always talking about how weak some of the humans were... and how we were the dominant lot." Ethica explained, as she walked closer towards the girl. "Do you want to know a secret about your mother?" Ethica asked, as she slyly walked over towards Emelia, moving a bit of the girls hair back to get a good clean shot to the neck. "You're... kinda scaring me a little...please sto-!" Emelia was cut off, as Ethica opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into the girls neck. Ethica held her grasp on the girl for a moment, before pulling out and flying off with a shriek of laughter in between.

Emelia held her neck, screaming out in pain from the bite. This caught the attention of both Cloud and Nel, as they both finished up their business and got on their clothes. They both ran outside to see Emelia wincing in pain, the bite marks fading away, and with it her eyes took on a slight red tinge. "Are you alright Emelia?" Nel asked, as she went to pick her up, but Emelia slapped her hands away. "I'm fine mother..." she grunted, as she got to her feet. "Are you sure...?" Cloud asked, as Emelia growled, looking at the two.

"I'M FINE!! ALRIGHT!?!" She screamed, as the two backed off with a look of concern. "I'm... I'm going to find Baston..." Emelia grunted, as she transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew off. "Ok Goldy... I want answers!" Nel shouted, pinning Cloud to the wall. "W-W-What...?" Cloud asked in shock, as Nel growled. "Emelia has never liked Baston once... why would she suddenly want to go find him!?! This has the stink of you all over it... what have you said to her!?" Nel shouted, as Cloud waved his arms defensivly at her. "Hey come on! She doesn't like Baston, why would anything I say change that!?" Cloud shouted back with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "You're right... Emelia wouldn't just accept that, even if it was coming from you..." Nel grunted, as she looked around.

"Didn't you notice something strange about her eyes though? They were... sharper than usual... it was like she's a completely different person." Cloud explained, as he searched the area. "I can't sense anything out of the ordinary... Maybe she's just having a mood swing." Cloud stated, as Nel rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is... YOU'RE going to find her and bring her back!" Nel shouted. "ME!? WHY ME!?!" Cloud shouted in shock. "BECAUSE, until I can figure out what is going on with her... I am still blaming you for her actions! NOW MOVE!" Nel shouted, as Cloud rapidly nodded, before transforming into a regular Super Saiyan and took off.

"Man, Nel can be such a grump at times... ah well, I still love her no matter what mood she's in.." Cloud thought to himself, as he took off in search of Emelia. But little did he know, was that Ethica had only moved out of the area for a short while before sensing Cloud's power leaving the area, but Nel's staying. "Two birds with one stone.. .saves me the trouble of coming back." Ethica mused, as she flew back over, landing a few inches away from the back of the house. Peering from the corner of the house, she saw Nel standing there, rubbing her temples in frustration. "This is going to be easier than I imagined." Ethica thought to herself, as she jumped onto the roof of the house and layed down at the top of the rounded doorway.

"First my husband decided to ditch me to fight Baston... with a lie about training Marcous and Kyzer... now Emelia is acting unusual... what else could go wrong today?" Nel grunted, as she turned around, but stopped when she saw Ethica watching her from the rooftop. "Such a worryful mother you are..." Ethica said innocently, as Nel put on her serious face. "Who are you...?" Nel asked, as Ethica yawned a bit, before sitting up, dangling her legs over the top of the doorway. "An old friend... according to your daughter that is... It's funny isn't it Nel? How one minute your daughter is determined to bring back Chris... and then suddenly wants to find someone she despises." Ethica mused, as Nel growled. "What have you done to my daughter!?" Nel shouted, as Ethica laughed, before jumping off the roof and landing on the ground.

"Catch on fast don't you Nel? I simply altered her emotions... and personality..." Ethica mused, as Nel growled more. "What do you mean by that!?" she shouted again. "Earthlings... never seem to understand anything... I changed her into the opposite of her natural ways..." Ethica explained, but then smirked. "But don't worry Nel... she won't be the only one... You'll be my second victim... I am curious to see how the most powerful Human on this planet will be effected... Let's cut to the chase so we can find out sooner!" Ethica shouted, as she charged towards Nel quickly, swinging her leg out, and kicking Nel hard in the face.

Nel flew back, pushed herself off the ground and flew into the sky. Ethica looked up at Nel and smirked, as she teleported from the spot, appearing above Nel and struck her down towards the ground. Nel used a portion of her Ki and shot herself away from the spot where she was landing, just as Ethica came down with her foot. The ground tore apart as Ethica's foot came in contact. "You're pretty quick on your Ki Nel... it's too bad that it's not going to help you..." Ethica mused, as she suddenly vanished once again, punching Nel across the face, with extra speed she kneed the girl in the gut, before roundhouse kicking her to the floor.

Nel slid across the ground, before stopping slowly. Smoke trailed from her body, as Ethica made her way slowly towards her. "See? you can't match my speed..." Ethica mused, as she grabbed Nel by her hair and held her up. She opened her mouth and went straight for the neck. It would have worked, had not Nel stuck her palms out, ignoring the pain from her scalp, as she fired two blasts of Ki straight into Ethica's chest, seperating the two, as she flew into a small rock face, causing it to crumble down on top of the female demon. Nel sat up to catch her breath, and wipe the blood away from her mouth, as Ethica rose up from the rubble. "I hate it when they fight back..." she grunted, as she looked up and saw someone hovering above Ethica with his arms folded.

It was Lasiraiga, The demon male gave Ethica a nod and a dark smirk, as though he had a plan. "I don't really enjoy having to use energy attacks... but oh well. I guess I have to... if I have even the slightest chance of capturing her." Ethica grunted, as she got to her feet, shaking the rocks out of her hair, before hovering up slightly. Raising her palms into the air, she started to draw on some of her Ki, and then brought her hands down, firing the blast of Ki down towards Nel. Seeing as the blast was quick, there was no time for Nel to do anything to counter. So with it, Nel leapt into the air, watching the blast hit the floor and explode lightly. "A dud attack... but wh-!" She was cut off, as Lasiraiga appeared behind her, and grabbed her in a hug like hold.

Nel squirmed and thrashed around trying to break free, but with Lasiraiga as strong as he was, was able to hold firm. Ethica flew up as fast as she could, and with little time to react, sunk her fangs straight into Nel's neck. Nel screamed out in pain, as she thrashed around more, using the back of her head to smash it into Lasiraiga's face. Lasiraiga let her go and held his face in pain, as Nel kicked Ethica away, and fell to the floor, holding her neck in pain. "W-What have...you done... to me..." Nel said in shock, as she felt her insides turn from the bite, the pain was overwhelming for her.

"Don't worry Nel... you'll find the answers to that soon enough... We'll be paying your friends a little visit right now... so sit tight and don't do anything crazy..." Lasiraiga mused, as he and Ethica hovered into the air and flew off. Nel winced more in pain, until the bite marks faded away and her eyes took on the red tint. She sat up and looked around, her eyes were scared and worried. "W-What happened...? W-Where is everyone...?" She said in a scared tone, as she backed up to the wall of her house and placed her arms around her knees. "I-I'm scared... someone...p-please come back soon..." she muttered, as she placed her head in between her knees and waited cautiously.

"Two people bitten in less than an hour Ethica, that must be a new record..." Lasiraiga mused, as Ethica smirked. "There's going to be a bigger record when all the strong people are bitten within the days end." Ethica mused, as they flew towards their next target.

**Coming Soon**

**Act 3 - Part 2**

**Warriors of Opposite Natures. **


	10. Part 2 Warriors of Opposite Nature

**Act 3 - Deception**

**Chapter 2: Warriors of Opposite Nature. **

Nel and Emelia had been the first targets of Ethica's strange biting ability. Who was next on their list? With a planet filled with strong Humans, Saiyans and other races, their opportunities were endless. "So Ethica... who should we target next? We have an entire planet to scope out... not to mention the Legendary Super Saiyan is nearby." Lasiraiga explained, as Ethica shook her head. "Master Lazarus said not to target the Legendary Super Saiyan... he wanted to do it himself..." Ethica explained, as Lasiraiga looked at Ethica. "What about Baston?" Lasiraiga asked, as she grunted. "I've already tried on Baston... I managed to get lucky with him when he was buried under the rubble against Chimaira... the bite has no effect on him... He's composed of two sets of emotions... ones that intertwine with each other... all I could do was switch them around, and then the matters cancelled each other out."

"So basically, Baston is immune to your bite huh? Interesting... I always knew the Prince of Saiyans was full of surprises." Lasiraiga grunted, as he thought of something. "Hey... why not bite those two squirts Chimaira was fighting? They must have some special emotion just waiting to be released." Lasiraiga stated, as Ethica thought about it. "Well, I suppose it would be a good idea, considering those two boys did help Baston and the other girl kill Chimaira. A little revenge would be in order for that... and what better way to have both kids of Cloud and Nel hating their guts." Ethica mused, as they powered up their aura and flew off. Meanwhile, Baston had decided to go ahead of Nene and the two boys, and headed back to Clouds to tell him what was going on.

When he arrived, he saw Nel huddled against the wall of their house. "Well, this isn't something I'd expect from you Nel..." Baston grunted, as Nel shot to her feet and hugged him, sobbing slightly. "Baston! I'm so glad you're here... I'm so frightened right now! Goldy has deserted me! and Emelia shouted at us!" Nel shouted, as Baston instantly pushed Nel off him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Baston shouted, as she clang to his leg. "Find them please... I-I don't want to leave here... there might be powerful opponents out there... and I wouldn't stand a chance against them." Nel sobbed, as Baston kicked her off him. "Get a hold of yourself woman!? You're acting like a complete opposite of what you normally are!" Baston shouted, unaware that what he said was actually true.

At that moment, Emelia landed on the ground behind Baston, and jumped onto his back in a hug form. "Baston! I found you!" she shouted, as Baston grabbed her and threw her back. "What the hell!?" Baston shouted, as Nel tried to cling to his leg again. Baston leapt into the sky, and looked down, as Emelia flew up and hugged him. "Don't worry Baston... we can kill Chris together..." she said, as Baston started to get worried about this situation. "Get the hell off me! Stupid girl!" Baston shouted, as he grabbed the girls collar and threw her towards the ground. Nel ran up to Emelia and went to pick her up again. "Oh my god Emelia!!! Are you alright! Please... don't scare me like that!" Nel stated, as Emelia slapped her hands back.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" Emelia shouted, as she flew back up to Baston. Nel just stood there and then broke down crying. "This is absolute madness... what the hell is going on around here!?!" Baston shouted, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, and flew off as fast as he could, with Emelia following. Cloud flew around, trying to sense Emelia's power, when suddenly he came across Marcous. "Marcous! Hey son, how ya going?" Cloud asked, as he walked over to pat his sons back, but as he tried, Marcous batted Cloud's hands away. "What are you doing here father..." Marcous grunted, as Cloud raised his eyebrow. "Well actually I was looking for your sister... she's after Baston for some reas-"

"Why would she be interested in that jackass...?" Marcous grunted, as Cloud rose his eyebrow again. "I thought you liked Baston..." Cloud stated, as Marcous scoffed. "Like that Egotistical, Arrogant asshole? No way... My dependence on him... is like my dependence of you father..." Marcous grunted again, as Cloud growled a bit. "Ok Marcous what's going on with you!? First Emelia's acting up, and now you are too! What has happened to you!?" Cloud shouted, as Marcous growled back. "Shut up father! God, you don't know how much I hate you and your wife right now!" Marcous shouted, as Cloud was taken back. "At least your dad is more interesting to be around than my asshole of one..." Kyzer grunted, walking up next to Marcous. "I can't stand either of them Kyzer, it doesn't matter to me at all..." Marcous muttered, as Cloud looked at Kyzer.

"Him too...? Is it something that the kids are going through... I don't know... I feel something's fishy going on around here..." Cloud thought to himself, as he smiled fakly. "Come on you two, let's go home. Marcous I bet your mother is worried about yo-" "I said I hate that whore of a wife you have! God, you're such an idiot! You can't seem to process anything I have said to you... come on Kyzer... let's go find Chris... and a City to destroy..." Marcous grunted, as Kyzer smirked darkly and nodded. The two powered up their Aura's and without transforming into Super Saiyans, flew off. "Oh man... Nel is going to kill Marcous when she finds out about this..." Cloud groaned, as he placed his fingers over his forehead and teleported back to the house.

Baston continued flying as fast as he could, seeing Emelia in the far distance. "Darn it... I'm never going to lose her at this rate... I have an idea..." Baston grunted, as he spun around, firing a Ki blast at her, using the time for her to dodge it, as a chance to fly into the water, and surpress his power. "W-Where did he go...?" Emelia asked, as she looked around, trying to sense his power. "He must have gotten further ahead after someone fired that blast at me... I won't lose you Baston!" She shouted, as she powered up her Super Saiyan aura and flew off ahead of him. "Darn it... there is something going on around here... Nel's acting like a coward, and that girl is clinging off me like a schoolgirl crush..." Baston grunted, as he emerged from the water and took a breather.

"Oh Baston... it's you... I thought it was someone important..." said a familiar female voice, as Baston looked up to see Nene hovering above him. "Oh... Nene, what do you want?" Baston asked, as she landed in front of him, with her arms folded. "I actually came to see if I could find Chris... so I could annihilate her..." Nene grunted, as Baston raised his eyebrow. "Annihilate her? What on earth for!? I thought you loved her!" Baston shouted, as Nene smirked darkly. "Me? In love with a Machine? Get over yourself Princy..." she mused, as Baston growled. "Great...another one... what is going on around here..." Baston thought to himself, as Nene tilted her head back and let out a groaned sigh.

"Well... I guess if she isn't around... I may as well go kill a few humans to pass the time... See ya later... Princy." she snickered, as she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, and flew off. "Ok, now this is starting to really piss me off... I have to find the clown and find out what is going on... that is... if he's not acting wierd himself." Baston grunted, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and flew off back to Cloud's place. Cloud landed in the area, and noticed Nel Crying. "Nel!! What happened!!?" Cloud shouted, as she ran over to Nel, but only to be tackled to the floor. "Cloud... I'm so scared right now! Emelia was being mean to me... and Baston didn't want to help her at all... she was all over Baston! I tried to stop her... but she kept being nasty..." she sobbed, crying in his arms.

"I know what you mean... Marcous and Kyzer were acting way differently than what they used to... they hate us... I can't explain it... they went off... to find Chris... and then, they wanted to... destroy a City... it's so against their nature..." Cloud grunted, as he looked up, watching Baston land in the area, reverting to normal. "B-Baston?" Cloud asked, as Baston walked over to the clown. "Are you...feeling alright Baston?" Cloud asked, as Baston grunted. "I could ask you the same question clown... something is very fishy... and I think you may know what is going on..." Baston grunted, as Cloud let out a sigh of relief. "As much as I am glad to know you're alright... I don't have the answers... Marcous and Kyzer have gone off to find Chris and kill innocent people..." Cloud explained, as Baston nodded.

"Same thing with Nene, only she wants to kill Chris in the process." Baston grunted. "N-No... S-She... can't!! Chris is my...friend!" Nel screamed, as Baston grunted. "I am well aware of that woman... stop moping... you're a disgrace..." Baston scowled, as Nel broke down crying again. "Hey, hey... it's alright Nel... but I need to know...did anything happen before Baston got here?" Cloud asked, as Nel nodded. "There... was this mean girl... she wanted... to bite me....and her friend...ganged up on me... and she bit me and left." Nel explained, choked up from her tears.

"Bite?" Cloud asked in confusion, as Baston rubbed the side of his neck. "Yes come to think of it... I remember feeling as though I was bitten in the battle against Chimaira... but nothing changed afterwards." Baston grunted. "What you say is correct Baston... there is someone at hand... causing all this behaviour to your friends and family." said a voice from the sky, as Cloud smiled. "Hey King Kai! Long time no see!" Cloud exclaimed, as Baston grunted. "So, do you know who the one that is biting people is?" Baston asked, as King Kai nodded in otherworld. "I did a little research... after Cloud's daughter and Nel was bitten, and I came across and old myth set back ten thousand years ago on this very day." King Kai explained, as he continued.

"Her name is Ethica, she is the Gothic Demon of the Apocalyptic Demons." King Kai explained, as Baston's eyes widened. "Apocalyptic Demons!?" he shouted, as Cloud looked at him. "You know of them?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not so much what they are or what they do... but I remember Xacti saying he was one of them..." Baston grunted, as he thought back to that conversation in the room of different dimmensions.

_Baston watched from the sky, as Xacti emerged from the ground, his shirt ripped in half, and a sinister snarl was plastered on his face. "Darn you saiyan monkey! I will make you pay for ever laying a finger on the almighty Chaotic Demon of the Apocalytpics!" Xacti roared, as he threw his head back, powering up immensly. A huge wave of Ki flew off his body, sending huge gusts of wind crashing around the mountains. Baston watched, as the demon seemed to hunch over in some kind of pain. The form shedding off huge blasts of electrical current from his body. "This isn't going to be pretty." Baston thought to himself, as he continued watching, being in part fear of attacking the demon while he was powering up._

"Xacti was indeed a being of the Apocalyptic Demons... but the records show he wasn't born on their planet." King Kai explained. "That's because he was born on the planet we fought him on ten thousand years ago... right?" Cloud asked. "That's exactly it... there's nothing more about him, other than the fact the had the ability to travel through time, and Regenerate from near death... There is a countless list of members of demons... but Ethica is our main priority right now." King Kai explained. "It says here that Ethica's bite is very unique... for it has the ability to spread a neuro toxin throughout the bitten persons body... altering their Emotions and Personalities." King Kai explained. "What does all this mean King Kai!? In english for us not so smart people!" Baston shouted, as King Kai grunted. "It means, whoever she bites, turns into the complete opposite of what they usually are." King Kai started.

"Take for instance your son Cloud. He loves you and Nel... he would never harm a fly, and he always looks up to Baston as an Uncle. Now that he's been bitten... his personality and emotions have been reversed... So he hates you and Nel, he wants to kill as many people as he can... and he looks down on Baston like he's a heap of trash." King Kai continued. "So that's why Nel is like this? She's had her emotions and personalities switched as well?" Cloud asked, as King Kai nodded. "Yes, it's true... however Nel's will was a little stronger, so she was able to keep the emotion of loving you and her kids... as well as her friendship to Chris...but everything else has been altered." King Kai explained.

"Baston, Chris, and Alyss are the only three uneffected by the bite." King Kai said once more. "But why me...? What makes me so special that I am immune to it?" Baston asked calmly. "Because Baston... your emotions and personalities are split into two. Good and Bad... when Ethica bit you... all she did was switch the two emotions around, doing absolutely nothing... The person has to have one major emotion tran. Good, or Bad. Seeing as you have both, you can't be effected." King Kai explained. "And why can't the Androids be effected?" Baston asked again. "Unlike most humans, Chris and Alyss have more of Machine inside them... the machine parts seem to take the Neuro toxin from Ethica's bite, and breaks it down before it does any damage to their Emotions." King Kai explained.

"Is there any way we can stop all of this!?" Cloud asked, as King Kai flipped through the book. "Many planets who have been bitten by Ethica, have never returned back to normal by will alone... it requires the power of the Sacrad water, located on top of Kami's lookout.... I'd be careful though... Kami and Popo could have already been bitten in the time that Ethica has been around. But if you don't hurry up with it... the entire population will be altered... and with it will bring a torrent of destruction on the planet. So you need to act quickly." King Kai responded, as Cloud and Baston nodded.

"Alright then Baston, I guess we should get going." Cloud stated, as Nel clinged onto his shirt. "Don't leave me Cloud.... please... I don't like being alone!" she whimpered, as Cloud gave her a hug. "I won't be gone long... go and find my father... he should be inside somewhere. I think he must have avoided being bitten while Ethica was here... we'll sort out this problem and come right back. I promise." Cloud explaned, as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and let her go. "Stop wasting time clown... let's go!" Baston shouted, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, and flew off. "I love you..." Cloud said to Nel, before transforming himself into a Super Saiyan 3, and flew off. "Call me crazy Baston, but I think we're going to need some backup in this fight... we have to find Chris and Alyss..." Cloud shouted, as Baston grunted.

"Like they'd come with us." Baston grunted. "Trust me Baston, I have a way that may get them to comply... well at least on Chris's part." Cloud mused, as they both flew off to find the two.

**Coming soon**

**Act 3 - Part 3**

**An unlikely Pair unite. **


	11. Part 3 An Unlikely Pair Unite

**Act 3 - Deception**

**Chapter 3: An Unlikely Pair Unite**

_"Alright then Baston, I guess we should get going." Cloud stated, as Nel clinged onto his shirt. "Don't leave me Cloud.... please... I don't like being alone!" she whimpered, as Cloud gave her a hug. "I won't be gone long... go and find my father... he should be inside somewhere. I think he must have avoided being bitten while Ethica was here... we'll sort out this problem and come right back. I promise." Cloud explaned, as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and let her go. "Stop wasting time clown... let's go!" Baston shouted, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, and flew off. "I love you..." Cloud said to Nel, before transforming himself into a Super Saiyan 3, and flew off. "Call me crazy Baston, but I think we're going to need some backup in this fight... we have to find Chris and Alyss..." Cloud shouted, as Baston grunted._

_"Like they'd come with us." Baston grunted. "Trust me Baston, I have a way that may get them to comply... well at least on Chris's part." Cloud mused, as they both flew off to find the two._

Baston and Cloud had been flying around for a good while now, before they had found some leads to where Chris and Alyss would be. The two landed a few feet away from the two, as they decided to watch what they were doing, before making any sudden moves. "Come on~~ Give me your parts Chris~!" Alyss shouted in her usual bubbly manner, as Chris shoved the girl to the ground. "Get away from me you psycho!" Chris grunted, as she looked over, and rolled her eyes in a groan. "And just what we need... thanks Alyss... you attracted the Blonde twins." Chris groaned, as Cloud and Baston looked at each other mouthing the words 'Blonde twins?' before realising they were still as Super Saiyan 3's. The two powered down, and walked over towards them slowly.

"You two have a lot of nerve showing your ugly faces around here." Chris grunted, as Alyss pouted. "Don't be mean Chris! Don't mind her... she's a little grouchy today." Alyss shouted in her defence, as Baston folded his arms with a grunt. "Today? Don't you mean every day of the year?" Baston grunted, as Cloud nudged his arm. "Not now Baston. Listen you two.. something bad has come to earth, and we need your help to try and save it." Cloud explained, as Alyss perked up. "What is it!?" she asked quickly, as Cloud sweatdropped. "She's a demon by the name of Ethica.... she has the power to transform anyone she bites...into the complete opposite of what they usually are." Cloud explained.

"Pfft... and why doesn't Mr Hero and his sidekick do something about it then... why bother me about something so stupid." Chris grunted with a smirk, as Baston laughed. "See Clown!? You're the sidekick!" Baston mused, as Cloud groaned. "We can talk about that later Baston... Listen Chris, everyone we know and love have been turned against us in some way. We have to get the sacrad water from Kami's to turn them back to normal. Even Nene is changed... she wants to destroy you Chris..." Cloud explained, as Chris threw her head back in laughter. "Nene kill me? That's a good one... Nene wouldn't harm me~ she loves me too much~" Chris mused, as Baston grunted. "Not from the way she said it to me..." Baston grunted.

"She probably said that just to get you off her case... like she has to with everyone of ya..." Chris mused, as she placed her hands on her hips. "Come on Chris! Don't be mean, we should help them! Razical, Anhell and even Racheal could be changed right now!" Alyss shouted in a pleading manner, as Chris grunted. "I don't care... I have my own agenda... like killing humans for the fun of it." Chris grunted, as Cloud smirked slyly. "Oh don't you know Chris? A lot of our friends that have been changed are killing humans now as we speak... if we don't act now... there won't be a single one left to kill." Cloud mused, as Chris's eyes took a slight widen. "No humans to kill!? No no no no no no... I won't allow that... Fine... just this once... and never again! I need my humans to kill... it'd be no fun then~" Chris mused, as Baston smirked. "Good plan clown... now we just have to get to Kami's and settle this mess out."

"Yeah... huh?" Cloud stated, as he looked to his left. "Xealeos's power just increased... and another power is there with him, but it's greater than his.." Cloud explained, as Baston grunted. "I'll go help them out clown, you get these two to Kami's. I'll return once the mess is cleared." Baston grunted, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and flew off to the area of which they were fighting. "Alright let's go you two." Cloud shouted, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and flew off, with Chris and Alyss slowly following behind. With Xealeos, the Saiyan was standing in front of the childish Demon Lisarg, the Demon was jumping around for joy. Sparks of red electricity pulsating around his body. "Oh boy~ I get to kill a Saiyan~ Happy days, Happy days~!" Lisarg shouted, as Xealeos growled at the form.

"What a kid... he can't be as strong as what I sense... I guess I should just test him out for a bit... Kaioken should start off good..." Xealeos thought to himself, as he concentrated his Ki, and let it flare around his body, taking on the form of Kaioken technique. "Oh wow!!! What a cool attack~~ Kaioken isn't it called!? Ooooh let me try, let me try!" Lisarg mused, as he shut his eyes, then opened them instantly, his eyes turning pure red, as suddenly his body errupted in Kaioken formation. "How fun~" he shouted, as Xealeos was taken back. "He... used my technique and made it look so easy..." Xealeos thought to himself, as he generated Ki into his palm, and fired it in a strange fashion. "Ooooh, that looks like fun!" Lisarg shouted, as he generated Ki into his palm, and fired it in the same fashion. The two attacks collided and exploded, giving Lisarg time to rush in and kick Xealeos across the face.

Xealeos sailed across the sky, and stopped inches from the ground. "He took another of my techniques... what is he... a mind reader?" Xealeos asked himself, as he hovered back up to level himself with Lisarg. "Looks like you could use a little help there Xealeos...." Baston mused, as he teleported besides the Saiyan. "Baston? Wow, you've changed a lot... you became a Super Saiyan 3... good job." Xealeos stated, not showing my surprise, as Baston smirked. "It took a while... but let's not worry about that... let's see what this guy can do... I take it you're an Apocalytpic Demon as well?" Baston asked, as the Kaioken form withered away from Lisarg's body. "You better believe it mate~ I am Lisarg!" Lisarg mused, as Baston smirked. "No... you're dead..." Baston mused back, as he drew Ki into his palm. "Big Ban-" "Wait Baston, He can!" "Bang Attack!" Baston shouted, as he fired his attack towards Lisarg without listening to what Xealeos had to say.

"Fun, Fun! So many new techniques to learn! Big Bang Attack!" Lisarg shouted, as he fired a similar blast of Ki towards Baston's, causing both to explode. "What the heck!?" Baston shouted, as Lisarg jumped around laughing his ass off. "I was trying to tell you Baston... he seems to be able to read our minds and use our techniques against us..." Xealeos mutered. "No, that's not the case!" King Kai shouted, as Baston looked up. "What is it then King Kai?" Baston asked, as Lisarg tilted his head. "They're whacko's! Who are they talking to~?" Lisarg asked with a wide smirk on his face. "Lisarg is a Master of Mimicry." King Kai explained. "And what the hell does that mean!?" Baston shouted. "It meas Lisarg can mimic any technique he see's in battle or outside battle..." Xealeos explained. "Xealeos is correct, any technique he hasn't already seen... he will mimic it... and hold it in his memory for later use." King Kai explained again.

"Tch, so he can copy our techniques... it must mean he can't fight!" Baston shouted, as he teleported in front of Lisarg and started to throw punches and kicks out towards the Demon at great speeds. But oddly enough, each attack was being evaded, while the Demon laughed in a kiddish manner. "Come on~! Hit me!" Lisarg shouted, as Baston cupped his palms together and fired a blast straight in Lisarg's face. The explosion spanned a few meters before dispursing. But when the smoke cleared, Lisarg was behind Baston, laughing his ass off. "Oh, sooooo sorry~ But I saw it coming!!" Lisarg mused, as Baston growled, spinning around, and throwing another barrage of Punches and kicks towards the demon, missing each time.

"You need to work on your aim mate~" Lisarg mused, as Baston growled heavily. "DO NOT MOCK ME!" Baston shouted, as he got a lucky strike in, smashing Lisarg to the ground. Lisarg hit the floor, and started to roll around like a little kid after scabbing their knee. "Ow~ Ow~ OW!! That hurt a lot!" Lisarg screamed, as he jumped to his feet, laughing. "Just Kidding~~!!" he shouted, as Baston flew back to Xealeos. "Darn him... it's like he CAN read my mind..." Baston grunted. "I didn't have to! My friend Lasiraiga told me all about your fighting styles and techniques when you fought Cloud as a Super Saiyan 3! I know your moves before you even make them!" Lisarg mused, as Baston grunted.

"I knew we were being watched somehow... this Lasiraiga guy must have quite the knack of spotting out battle styles." Baston stated. "Oh not all of the time! Half the time he has to merge with the person to read their mind and learn of them! He didn't need to with you~ Well...because you're that predictible in battle~~" Lisarg mused, as veins formed around Baston's forehead. "That little no good-" "Baston cool it." Xealeos grunted, as Baston took a deep breath. "Well I can't fight him in my normal ways..." Baston grunted. "Then we'll switch... you know how I fight right?" Xealeos asked, as Baston gave a slight nod. "He knows your techniques and moves...and he probably found out mine through this Lasiraiga guy... he won't expect it, if we fight with each others styles... just make sure not to use any devestating techniques on him... unless you know he won't be able to mimic it..." Xealeos explained, as Baston smirked.

"That's good... I have one technique in mind... but I'll wait out the battle before using it." Baston mused, as he waited for Xealeos before making his attack.

Meanwhile Cloud, Chris and Alyss had made it to the pole of Kami's lookout. But when they got there, Razical and Anhell were standing there. "You get lost Cloud... we have matters to attend with.... with those two rust buckets right there." Anhell grunted, as Razical took on the form of Anhell at Super Saiyan 2. "Let's just kill them and get this over with!" Razical shouted, as they both charged towards Alyss and Chris. "Alright you two... stay alive till I get back!" Cloud shouted, as he powered up his aura and flew up towards Kami's lookout. "Tch... easier said than done..." Chris grunted, as she looked at Alyss. "This is the one time I'll ask for your help... let's knock these two into next week." Chris grunted, as Alyss nodded quickly before both charged in as well.

Meanwhile, Marcous and Kyzer had grown tired of looking for Chris, and decided to start bombarding East City with Ki blasts. "This is so much fun! Burn in hell you dirty humans!" Kyzer shouted, as Marcous laughed darkly. "Look at them running around... such shameless cowards!" Marcous mused, as both charged up a Kamehameha wave and fired it towards the civilians in sight. That was until a blast of Ki knocked theirs away, blowing a mountain face sky high. "Who did that!?" Marcous shouted, as he looked around, until his eyes set upon Nicu and Sasori.

"Oh... it's you two..." Marcous grunted, as Sasori grunted back. "I'm not sure what is going on around earth today... but what I do know... is that we need to snap these boys out of whatever trance they are in... be sure not to kill them Nicu... or else we'll have Baston, Nel and Cloud on our case." Sasori grunted, as Nicu nodded slowly. "I just hope my training pays off... I've never fought a Super Saiyan child... let alone two." Nicu explained, as both took their stance towards the two boys. "Tch... such arrogance these two have... let's kill them quick so we can make the humans suffer faster Marcous." Kyzer mused, as Marcous smirked darkly, transforming into Super Saiyans. The one trait that used to be a tint of red, was now blood red pupips in their Super Saiyan form.

**Coming Soon**

**Act 3 - Part 4 **

**Battle of the Allies - The Sacrad Water**


	12. Part 4 Battle of Allies The Sacrad Water

**Act 3 - Deception**

**Chapter 4: Battle of the Allies - The Sacrad Water**

_"I knew we were being watched somehow... this Lasiraiga guy must have quite the knack of spotting out battle styles." Baston stated. "Oh not all of the time! Half the time he has to merge with the person to read their mind and learn of them! He didn't need to with you~ Well...because you're that predictible in battle~~" Lisarg mused, as veins formed around Baston's forehead. "That little no good-" "Baston cool it." Xealeos grunted, as Baston took a deep breath. "Well I can't fight him in my normal ways..." Baston grunted. "Then we'll switch... you know how I fight right?" Xealeos asked, as Baston gave a slight nod. "He knows your techniques and moves...and he probably found out mine through this Lasiraiga guy... he won't expect it, if we fight with each others styles... just make sure not to use any devestating techniques on him... unless you know he won't be able to mimic it..." Xealeos explained, as Baston smirked._

_"That's good... I have one technique in mind... but I'll wait out the battle before using it." Baston mused, as he waited for Xealeos before making his attack._

_--_

_Meanwhile Cloud, Chris and Alyss had made it to the pole of Kami's lookout. But when they got there, Razical and Anhell were standing there. "You get lost Cloud... we have matters to attend with.... with those two rust buckets right there." Anhell grunted, as Razical took on the form of Anhell at Super Saiyan 2. "Let's just kill them and get this over with!" Razical shouted, as they both charged towards Alyss and Chris. "Alright you two... stay alive till I get back!" Cloud shouted, as he powered up his aura and flew up towards Kami's lookout. "Tch... easier said than done..." Chris grunted, as she looked at Alyss. "This is the one time I'll ask for your help... let's knock these two into next week." Chris grunted, as Alyss nodded quickly before both charged in as well._

_--_

_Meanwhile, Marcous and Kyzer had grown tired of looking for Chris, and decided to start bombarding East City with Ki blasts. "This is so much fun! Burn in hell you dirty humans!" Kyzer shouted, as Marcous laughed darkly. "Look at them running around... such shameless cowards!" Marcous mused, as both charged up a Kamehameha wave and fired it towards the civilians in sight. That was until a blast of Ki knocked theirs away, blowing a mountain face sky high. "Who did that!?" Marcous shouted, as he looked around, until his eyes set upon Nicu and Sasori._

_"Oh... it's you two..." Marcous grunted, as Sasori grunted back. "I'm not sure what is going on around earth today... but what I do know... is that we need to snap these boys out of whatever trance they are in... be sure not to kill them Nicu... or else we'll have Baston, Nel and Cloud on our case." Sasori grunted, as Nicu nodded slowly. "I just hope my training pays off... I've never fought a Super Saiyan child... let alone two." Nicu explained, as both took their stance towards the two boys. "Tch... such arrogance these two have... let's kill them quick so we can make the humans suffer faster Marcous." Kyzer mused, as Marcous smirked darkly, transforming into Super Saiyans. The one trait that used to be a tint of red, was now blood red pupips in their Super Saiyan form._

Sasori and Nicu held their ground, as Marcous and Kyzer charged towards them quickly, a small laugh coming from the both of them, as the switched over each other in a zig zag formation to throw the two off. The two got within a few inches of Sasori and Nicu, before arching upwards, flying into the sky. The two then did a barrel roll down, and then stopped, spinning around and kicking the two warriors to the ground hard. "Well that was easy..." Kyzer mused, as Marcous nodded with a smirk. The smirks faded, when Sasori emerged from the ground as a Super Saiyan, Nicu standing next to him, both having a few cuts on their faces. "I see... they seem to work well in a team... we have to be careful with them then..." Sasori explained, as Nicu nodded, both hovering to the air slowly.

Baston and Xealeos had started their battle plan. Xealeos having charged up a ball of Ki in his hands and fired it towards Lisarg; who laughed and mimiced it straight away. "So fun~ So fun~ Show me more!" Lisarg mused, as he didn't sense Baston's approach from behind. Baston tensed his muscles up for better control of his moves, as he threw his fists out towards the demons, striking heavily with each strike. Lisarg coughed up a bit of blood, before Baston kicked the demon away, giving time for Xealeos to follow suit and strike the demon to the ground, firing a blast of energy down, causing the ground and Lisarg to go up in a big ball of fire.

Lisarg emerged from the ground, his childish look gone, and a serious one took it's place. "Oh now I'm mad..." he grunted, as he arched his palm up into the air. "Big Bang Attack!" Lisarg shouted, as he fired the blast towards Baston. But to the point where Baston was about to guard it off, the blast angled off, and struck Xealeos. "What the heck was that!? I was never able to do that." Baston shouted, as Xealeos emerged from the smoke, his body scratched up badly from the blast. "That was like my attack I used on him... I usually curve it so it catches the opponent off... but... that makes no sense..." Xealeos explained. "I guess I should explain... seeing as you know about my first ability... any technique I mimic... I store away in my memory to use for myself to for my comrades... but another little trick I have... is the ability to take more than one attack, and merge it with another to make a whole new attack..." Lisarg explained calmly.

"I get it... it's like when the clown and I used the Fusion dance that one time to fight Anhell when she was trying to kill the boys." Baston grunted, as he thought back to that day.

_"Baston Ready!?" Cloud shouted, as Baston nodded. "Let's do this!" Baston shouted, as the flames got closer to The kids. "Fu-Sion-Ha!" they shouted, as they joined fingers and within a huge ball of Golden light, Cloustan stood in front of the kids as a Super Saiyan 2. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me Freak, now perish!" Cloustan shouted, as he released a huge wave of Ki out from his body, expanding it in a forcefield like manner. This would protect the kids and Nel, as it broke out even further, breaking away the flames, as the Super Saiyan 2 drew on Ki into his palms similar to the Big Bang attack._

_"Big Bang... Kamehame... ha!" Cloustan shouted, as he fired the huge wave of Ki out from his palms straight towards Anhell_

"When we fused... we combined the Big Bang Attack and Kamehameha wave into an attack called the Big Bang Kamehameha wave. It looks like he has the ability to do what our fusion can do... this won't be pretty." Baston grunted, as back with the others at Kami. Cloud landed on the lookout and looked around. "So quiet... I can't imagine what would happen if Kami and Popo got bitten..." Cloud thought to himself, as he looked around, reverting back to a Regular Super Saiyan. "I have to stay sharp though... I don't want to drop my guard... not in this situation." Cloud thought to himself, as he walked around slowly. "Ah, Cloud... soo good to see you." Kami stated, being behind Cloud at that moment.

Cloud's eyes sharpened, as he heard a slight evil laugh escape from Kami's mouth. "Yeah... I decided to take a little walk into your palace... and find the Sacrad water..." Cloud stated calmly, as Kami looked a little surprised, but smirked darkly. "Even if I knew where it was... I wouldn't tell you... snivelling little Saiyan..." Kami mused, as Cloud turned around. "I figured as much... you have been bitten... " Cloud grunted, as he took his stance towards the Guardian of the earth. "I have no idea what you are talking about Cloud... but if it's a fight you want... it's a fight you'll get... once I get rid of the strongest Saiyan in the world... I will command this world into eternal darkness." Kami mused, as he threw his staff aside.

"I can't fight him at full strength... I know it would be stupid not to... but I can't risk killing him... He has the Dragonballs... if he dies... they go with him... then we can't wish back everyone who has died through this ordeal..." Cloud thought to himself, as he shuffled his feet around for a more comfortable stance. At that moment Kami charged up towards Cloud and threw a fast punch towards the Saiyan. Cloud blocked it off and triped to trip the Namekian to the floor, this proved usless as Kami jumped over the attack, and went to strike, only to be uppercutted by Cloud's foot in the strike. Cloud then did several back flips and fired small Ki blasts to distract the man, as he tried to get more ground.

When the smoke cleared Kami was gone. "Looking for me!?" Kami shouted, as he headbutted Cloud hard in the head, making the Saiyan skid across the ground. Kami then threw out some rapid punches towards the saiyan; who had to block off each one slowly. Cloud then had enough and thrusted his fist out, throwing his own barrage out at Kami; who struggled to keep up. Cloud then kicked Kami into the sky, powering up his Super Saiyan aura and flying above the Namekian, striking him to the floor of the lookout, watching it crack and break apart on contact. Cloud looked down, and then noticed two thin blasts heading towards him. Panicking for a second, Cloud evaded it, only to see more coming his way. What Cloud noticed was that Kami was firing them with his eyes.

"Namekian's are full of surprises!" Cloud thought to himself, as he evaded each blast, and then fired a big one of his own, catching Kami and consuming him in a small ball of fire. "Ok, enough games... I have to find the Sacrad water and fast." Cloud grunted, as he powered up his aura and flew towards the palace. But at that moment an arm broke up from the ground, stretching out and grabbing Cloud's foot. With a small heave, Cloud was faceplanted to the floor. Kami emerged from the ground, retracting his arm, as Cloud groaned in the concrete before getting up slowly. "Man... expandible arms... eye lazers... what more can Namekian's have...?" Cloud asked, as Kami went in to punch Cloud across the face. Cloud powered up his Super Saiyan aura and evaded it, striking his leg out towards Kami; who blocked it off. But the initial contact of Cloud's foot ripped Kami's arm off.

Kami screamed out in pain, as Cloud was bewildered at what he had done. "Oh man! Kami I'm so sorry! I was holding back! I swear!!" Cloud shouted, as Kami growled, but then smirked darkly. He then started to scream out in pain once again, green smoke billowing from his stump. Cloud stood there bemused at what was going on, until he saw Kami sprout a new arm straight on the spot. "Oh man... He can regenerate his limbs at will!! Namekian's have it all... I may have to get a bit more brutal if I have to slow him down... he's tough... and his abilities make him harder to beat." Cloud thought to himself, as he looked down. "I just hope Chris and Alyss are doing better than I am..." Cloud thought to himself again, as with them things weren't going as great.

"Blazing inferno!" Both Anhell and Razical shouted, as he fired fireballs out their plams towards the two Android females. Having to act on the defence of this assualt, both Alyss and Chris formed their energy barriers around them, watching as the fires consumed their barrier and broke them off. With that time, both Anhell and Razical shoulder barged the two to the ground, with a heavy thud and mist of dust. Chris growled, as she charged Ki blasts in her hands, and fired them rapidly into Anhell's chest, causing the Hybrid to be sent flying back with smoke coming from her chest. Alyss managed to free one of her feet and kneed Razical in the chest, before freeing her other leg and with both, sent her feet crashing into Razcial's gut, sending her flying back also.

Both Razical and Anhell looked at each other, before smirking, charging fire into their palms, and fired them off in smaller sets. The flames seemed to scatter around the two Androids, before both Anhell and Razical shut their fists, making the fireballs move towards them. Seeing as they were surrounded they once again resorted to the Barrier. And when the blasts hit, everything errupted in a huge ball of fire. Baston and Xealeos were now firing rapid blasts down towards the now Serious Lisarg, as he charged through them, and appeared right in Baston's face. The Demon smirked a tad, before firing a blast straight into Baston's chest, sending the Super Saiyan 3 flying into a nearby wall.

With little time to react, Xealeos charged in towards Lisarg; who set up his Kaioken and flew into the air quickly. With the Kaioken still in tact, Lisarg charged two balls of Ki into his palms. "Kaioken Bang Duo!" Lisarg shouted, as he fired off the two Big Bang like attacks down at Xealeos, with the Kaioken aura still flaring around them. "Final Flash!" shouted a voice from the ground, as a huge blast of golden Ki shot out from the wall that Baston was flung into, taking the other two blasts and deflecting them from Xealeos. But Baston's attack didn't stop there, it moved up into the air and caught Lisarg off guard. Lisarg snarled as he held the attack back, before being consumed in a huge ball of fire. When the smoke cleared, Lisarg was fine, not a single scratch on him.

"Darn you... sneaky little devils..." Lisarg grunted, as he powered up his aura slightly and charged towards the two.

Sasori and Nicu charged towards Marcous and Kyzer, Sasori firing off a small blast of Ki to get the two boys distracted. This worked for a small amount of time, as Nicu kicked Marcous into a building, causing it to come down on top of the boy. While Kyzer watched this go on, Sasori struck Kyzer in the face several times, before kicking Kyzer down towards the ground. When the smoke cleared from both assualts. Marcous and Kyzer stood up as Ultra Super Saiyans, dark smirks on their faces. "It's gonna take more than that to beat us..." Marcous mused, as the two boys hovered into the air, then started charging up a Ki attack in flight. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me... Ha!" Both shouted, as they fired the quick and powerful blast towards Nicu; who seemed to have a moment of startlement as the blast got close and closer to him.

Sasori teleported in front of the attack and was about to attempt it, when Marcous and Kyzer closed their palms. As soon as this happened, the Kamehameha wave stopped right in Sasori's face, then self destructed, eveloping both Nicu and Sasori in a huge ball of fire.

Cloud leapt back, as more eye lazers flew towards him. I have to distract him long enough to find the Sacrad water... but how..." Cloud thought to himself, as he dodged one of Kami's flailing arms. "I got it!" Cloud shouted, as he flew into the air as high as he could, moving in front of the sun. "Whatever you are planning it won't work Cloud!" Kami mused, as Cloud placed both hands to the sides of his face. "We'll see.. you may be guardian of the earth...but not even you can take on the power of the sun!" Cloud shouted, as Kami's eyes widened, just what Cloud wanted.

"Eat this! SOLAR FLARE!!" Cloud roared, as a huge blinding wave of light shot from his body, striking Kami dead on the spot. Kami's eyes were shot open in shock, but he then clasped his hands over his eyes screaming in pain. "My eyes! I can't see!!" Kami shouted, as Cloud sighed, powering up his aura and flying off into the palace. He powered down to normal once he was inside, and then masked his power so Popo or Kami couldn't sense him. Kami started to get his vision back, and looked around sharply. "Darn him... sneaky little trick... now he thinks he can get the Sacrad water... I have to warn Popo for his presence... he's masked his power so we won't be able to find him... so if we go to the source that he desires... we'll find him soon enough." Kami thought to himself, as he teleported into the palace.

Cloud started to cautiously run around in the palace, trying to find the room where the Sacrad water would be kept. He continued running, but then came to a screeching halt when he sensed Popo heading his way. Cloud scampered around a bit, before leaping into a fern bush, his torso showing a little. Popo walked towards the fern and noticed the odd colouring. "Oh no... my poor fern is losing it's colour... better put it on fire then..." Popo mused, as Cloud's eyes widened. Popo formed a little flick of fire on his finger tip and placed it over Cloud's Gi, setting it ablaze in seconds. "That should do it." Popo muttered, as he walked away. Waiting impatiently for Popo to leave, he quickly darted out of the bush, patting and fanning the flames away from his burning shirt. "Man... that was a little close for comfort..." Cloud grunted, as he looked around suspiciously, before running ahead.

When he thought he had reached the room, he stopped and peered through the doorway to see Kami and Popo conversing. "How did Popo get here so fast... he went the other way.. I'm sure of it..." Cloud thought to himself, as he listened in. "Cloud is snooping around the palace Popo... he is after the Sacrad water... make sure that all the passageways leading to this room are blocked off... we can't have him ruining our plans with that water." Kami explained, as Popo nodded, vanishing from the spot. "Instant transmission... that has got to be it..." Cloud thought to himself, as he leaned against a wall, but found it shifting behind him. Cloud spun around in stance, but stopped when he noticed he had hit a small lever on the wall, opening a special doorway. Without taking much of a guess of where it led, he ran in and shut it, so Kami or Popo didn't notice it being opened.

Cloud ran and ran and ran down the straight hallway. "Does this thing ever end?" Cloud asked himself, as he found himself running straight into a wall. Cloud fell onto his back with spirals in his eyes and birds flying around his head. Cloud sat up and shook his head, as he looked around. "No doors? What's going on here?" Cloud asked, as he felt around the walls in front and around him, he then felt something slightly move. He smiled a bit, as he pushed and pushed till a little slab of the wall came out. "Alright! I'm in!" Cloud exclaimed, as he poked his head out of the whole and saw barrels upon barrels of water. "Oh wow! This must be where the Sacrad Water is kept!" Cloud exclaimed

**Coming Soon**

**Act 3 - Part 5/Final**

**The Sacrad Waters Magic**

**Lazarus's proclimation**


	13. Part 5 Final The Sacrad Waters Magic

**Act 3 - Deception**

**Chapter 5/Final: The Sacrad Waters Nagic**

**Lazarus's Proclimation**

_Cloud ran and ran and ran down the straight hallway. "Does this thing ever end?" Cloud asked himself, as he found himself running straight into a wall. Cloud fell onto his back with spirals in his eyes and birds flying around his head. Cloud sat up and shook his head, as he looked around. "No doors? What's going on here?" Cloud asked, as he felt around the walls in front and around him, he then felt something slightly move. He smiled a bit, as he pushed and pushed till a little slab of the wall came out. "Alright! I'm in!" Cloud exclaimed, as he poked his head out of the whole and saw barrels upon barrels of water. "Oh wow! This must be where the Sacrad Water is kept!" Cloud exclaimed_

Cloud leapt out from the small compartment in the secret hallway, and ran over to one of the barrels of the supposed 'Sacrad Water' The Saiyan looked down at the water, and dipped his hand into the barrel. Cupping his hand so he could get some, he moved his hand out of the water, and sipped on it. Taking a few seconds to taste the water, he looked at it with a puzzled look on his face. "It... tastes the same as regular fresh water..." Cloud muttered, as he sensed something from behind him. "Found you at last Cloud..." Kami mused, as Cloud spun around, a shocked look on his face.

"B-But how did you know!?" Cloud asked, as Kami tilted his head back. "You left a nice trail of burning clothes lying throughout your path... and we knew you had taken our secret passageway... but now it's over... time for you to die..." Kami mused, as he and Popo started to proceed on him. Cloud backed up slowly, before finding himself pinned against the barrel he was tasting. "Hey come on! This is all a great misunderstanding!! you can't kill me!!" Cloud shouted in his defence, as Kami and Popo smirked darkly at him. Cloud had to think of something, and something fast... or else he was going to be killed at that moment. Without much time to think, Cloud lifted the barrel of water over his head and threw the contents over them. "Hey!!" Kami shouted, as he and Popo tried to wipe the water out of their eyes.

"What!?! It's not the Sacrad water!?" Cloud shouted in shock, as he jumped back towards another few. "I better try them all, one of them must be the Sacrad water!" Cloud shouted, as Kami and Popo charged towards him, finally getting the water out from their eyes. "Here we go!" Cloud shouted, as he threw the next barrel of contents at the two. The water shot past them, not doing anything at all, but irritate them. "Stop it!" Popo shouted, as Cloud continued leaping back, barrel to barrel, throwing the contents at them. But neither barrel had the contents he wanted, as they continued to proceed on him.

"This is nuts! They won't even stop for a toliet break!!" Cloud shouted, as he ran away through the long room, panicking as he went along. After a few minutes of running and throwing water at the two, he was finally cornered in. "Oh man...." Cloud gasped, as he moved his hands around, looking for something to throw, or use to distract the two. "End of the line!" Kami mused, as Popo charged towards the Saiyan. "Oh great! Well now or never! Cloud shouted, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, and threw a small splash of water out from a smaller looking bottle.

The water splashed out and hit Popo straight on the face. Almost instantly Popo keeled over, holding his head in pain. Red steam started to pour from Popo's head, as he screamed out in pain. "Popo! Are you alright!?" Kami asked, as Cloud looked at the tiny bottle. "This must be it... but it's so small... how am I going to give it to everyone else?" Cloud asked, as Kami growled at Cloud. "You fool! You'll pay for this!!" Kami shouted, as he charged towards Cloud; who smirked before throwing some of the Sacrad water his way. The water splashed over Kami's face, and like Popo the Namekian was on the ground holding his head in pain. Within a few minutes they both stood up, blinking in confusion.

"W-What happened?" Kami asked, as Cloud smiled. "Alright! It worked! Kami you're back to your old self!" Cloud exclaimed, as Popo and Kami looked at their hands. "What is going on around here... I remember seeing this young lady talk to us about... a new world order with her master... and then... everything from there is a blur." Kami explained, as Cloud's face went serious. "Yeah, Earth is really under seige now... seems that the Apocalyptic Demons are making their attack on earth as we speak. The girl you are talking about is Ethica..." Cloud explained, as Kami's eyes widened. "Apocalyptic Demons!? Oh my... the earth is in grave danger... I don't even think you can stop this threat Cloud... these guys are extremely powerful..." Kami explained with a sigh. "That's why I came here with the Sacrad water. Everyone else has been infected, and we need to treat them right away before they start harming innocent people... or themselves!" Cloud explained, as Popo took the bottle from Cloud.

"I'll get on it right away." Popo explained. "But how? There's not enough water there to get everyone infected!" Cloud exclaimed, as Kami laughed. "Not to worry Cloud... this lookout has a pipeline that we use to spread the Sacrad water around the planet in case of situations like this." Kami explained, as Cloud smiled. "That's GREAT!! Do it right away!" Cloud exclaimed with joy, as Popo proceeded to the air room. Cloud ran out to the edge of the lookout and saw the mist being spread out upon the earth. "It's beautiful... I can't believe this stuff cures people even from being bitten!" Cloud explained, as Kami nodded. "It's how the Sacrad water works... it kills all the evil toxins from your body.. leaving it the way it was before the inicident occured. "Maybe you should drinks some later when we're done here.... just to be safe." Kami explained, as Cloud nodded.

"Gotcha." Cloud replied. "Or I can just go into the mist on my way back to check up on the others." Cloud responded again, as he powered up his aura and flew down from the lookout. "He's a true hero...but not even he will be able to take down Lazarus... not on his own at least... but... his determination is admirable." Kami thought to himself, as Cloud flew through the mist, and smiled brighter. "It's cold! But satisfying at least." Cloud mused to himself, as he flew down faster. Anhell and Razical had Chris and Alyss pinned to a wall, both Alyss and Chris were running low on stamina, but Razical and Anhell were sporting some fatigue themselves. The two were about to unleash their most deadliest attack at the two Androids, before they held their heads in pain. The red mist seeping out from their body and withering away.

"W-What's going on...?" Anhell asked in confusion, as she looked at the battered Androids before her. "W-Were we fighting you guys?" she asked, as Razical kept quiet, looking at her hands. "Don't worry about it." Chris grunted, as she spat some blood out her mouth. "Looks like that idiot succeeded in getting that water or whatever it was... looks like our job is done..." Chris grunted again, as Alyss smiled broadly. "Then you'll give me your parts!?" She asked, as Chris glared at Alyss. "No... piss off!" she shouted, as she flew off with Alyss in persuit.

Cloud flew over the top of them and smiled. "Great, those two are back to normal.. I should go and find the boys!" Cloud exclaimed, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, and flew off towards the city. Where the two boys stood there blinking heavilly. "Whoa.... what happened here?" Kyzer asked, as Marcous looked around. "Someones been a baaaaad man." Marcous replied, as Nicu and Sasori took a sigh of relief. "Thanks goodness... those two are monsters when they work together." Sasori grunted, as Nicu nodded. "Should we go Master Sasori?" Nicu asked, as Sasori nodded. "Yeah, they must be back to normal now." Sasori muttered, as the two men flew off. "Was that Nicu?" Marcous asked, as Kyzer nodded. "I guess the other one is Sasori then..." Kyzer muttered, as he scratched the back of his head, but then turned around when he saw Cloud heading their way.

"Hey look Marcous. It's your dad." Kyzer stated, as Cloud stopped in front of them. "Daddy!!" Marcous exclaimed, as he leapt into his fathers arms. "Hey there tiger!" Cloud exclaimed, as he ruffled the kids hair. "How are ya squirt?" Cloud asked, as Marcous gave him a confused look. "I dunno, I remember fighting this big guy with Uncle Baston... and then... nothing... I wake up here in this destroyed village." Marcous explained. "Good... looks like these two are back to normal. That means everyone else will be changing back very soon" Cloud thought to himself, as he smiled. "Hey, how bout I get you two home. Marcous, your mother must be worried." Cloud exclaimed, as Marcous nodded. "Okay!" Marcous shouted, as Kyzer grabbed onto Cloud's leg, and within an instant they were all gone.

Back at the hideout of the Apocalytpic Demons, Ethica, Cerberus and Lazarus were watching the monitors, looking at all the X's on the screen. The X's representing those Ethica had bitten. "Look at that Ethica... all those people attacking people... killing each other... you have outdone yourself." Lazarus mused, as Lasiraiga walked in. "I take it all's going well?" Lasiraiga asked, as Cerberus nodded, but then his eyes widened, when one of the ticks faded, and was replaced with a green dot. "What does that mean sir?" Cerberus asked, as Lazarus looked at the screen. "It means.... someone has somehow been freed of Ethica's bite... but how!?" Lazarus shouted, as he pressed a button on his throne.

The monitor changed into a screen of the world, watching as the Sacrad water mist started to change everyone back to normal. "It figures... the planet has a Guardian... and he's flooding the planet with liquid mist that can remove Ethica's bite properties..." Lazarus grunted. "But that's impossible!" Ethica shouted. "I found the Guardian... and bit him as well, he should have been against that nature!" she shouted again, as Lazarus grinned. "It looks like Cloud has done more than we bargained for... It might have been a mistake to keep him around..." Lazarus grunted, as he pressed another button on his throne.

Lisarg charged towards the two, forming a Final Flash in his hand, when he suddenly stopped. "Lisarg, do you copy!?" Lazarus asked, as Lisarg grunted. "Yeah I hear ya... what's going on sir?" Lisarg asked, as Lazarus laughed a bit. "I see your childish behaviour is gone... anyway... retreat to base... something has come up." Lazarus replied, as Lisarg sighed in frustration, before waving his hands out towards Xealeos and Baston. "Next time... you're mine." Lisarg grunted, as he flew off back to his base. "Wonder what that was all about..." Baston grunted, as he reverted to normal.

Lisarg arrived back at base and bowed before Lazarus. "I have more techniques for you to use against the Saiyans..." Lisarg explained, as Lazarus nodded. "Good... and with the information of battle stratigies Lasiraiga has just given me... it will make my victory all the more certain..." Lazarus mused, as he stood up, and cracked his knuckles. As he did so, sparks of electricity generated around his body. "It's been a long time since I have had some real fun... let's see how these Saiyans and Humans deal... once they fight me..." Lazarus mused, as he stepped forward a bit more.

"The King of Demons..."

**End of Act 3**


	14. Act 4 Lazarus

**(Recap of Act 3: With Chimaira gone, the people of earth had a small time of peace. But that time of peace was quickly silenced with the approach of Gothic Demon Ethica. With her uncanny ability to bite people and alter their Emotions, she went around biting the most powerful fighters on the earth, turning them against one another.**

**One by one, people fell to Ethica's strange bite, and started to attack each other, or inhabitants of the earth. Determined to stop this action from continuing any further. Cloud and Baston teamed up with Chris and Alyss; one of the most unlikely people for the two Saiyans to work with.**

**The four fighters went to the Sanctuary of Kami's lookout; where they learnt that the Sacrad water was the key to stop the toxins from Ethica's bite, and with a little perseverance they managed to spread the Mist on the earth, cleansing the people of Ethica's terror. **

**But now Lazarus has made his proclamation. He is determined to crush the fighters of earth, and then take Phase 5 to his advantage. Will he succeed? Find out now!)**

**Act 4 – Lazarus**

**Chapter 1: The King of Demons Attacks!**

Cloud, Marcous and Kyzer had returned home, where Nel was standing there with her arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "And WHERE have you been!?" Nel said angrily, as Cloud smiled with a sweat drop. "Oh yeah, she's back to normal alright." He thought to himself, as he set Marcous down. "Sorry hun, Just had to find the boys and bring them back." Cloud explained.

"You were meant to find Emelia! You're lucky she came back and didn't seem to give a shit about Baston now." She responded, as Cloud nodded. "Looks like everything is back to the way it should be… I don't think I'll say anything about Ethica till later. Don't want to stir anything up." Cloud thought to himself, as he sat down.

Back at the hideout of the Apocalyptic Demons, Lazarus emerged from the hideout, a deep breath expelling from his mouth. "It's been a while since I have been outside… this planet is a lot nicer in person than through a monitor… too bad we have to reconstruct it in our planets image." Lazarus mused, as Lasiraiga and Ethica bowed behind him.

"Should we come with you?" Lasiraiga asked, as Lazarus looked back. "Dear brother of mine… have you started to doubt my powers?" Lazarus asked, as Lasiraiga shook his head quickly. "No! Not at all sire!" he responded. "Don't worry about it brother… I understand your doubt… I haven't fought my own battles for over 5 thousand years… I might have lost my touch with some abilities… but at least with what you have shown me through your mind… I will give these guys a reason to fear us demons." Lazarus mused.

"Yes Sire… shows these warriors true hell…" Lasiraiga said with a smirk, as Lazarus arched back, releasing a huge surge of Ki out his body. "Ah yes! This feels great! To be at my full power once again!! Now Warriors of the Earth! Let's see how you fair!" Lazarus shouted, as he flew into the air, and powered up his aura. "Against the strongest warrior in the universe!" he shouted again, as within 3 seconds was gone from the hideout.

Cloud and Nel were about to head into the house, when Cloud stopped all of a sudden, his body freezing up at that moment. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and his pupils were as thin as chocolate chips. His body trembled slightly, and he could feel his hair stand up straight in fear. "What is it now Goldy… has Baston got under your skin…?" Nel asked with a groan, as Cloud looked up in the sky.

"No way! But there is something coming our way… and its power is huge!" Cloud shouted, as Nel rolled her eyes. "It's probably just Baston or something coming to fight you again." Nel grunted, as Cloud stayed shocked. "No… the power is dark…evil… It's… like it's from the depths of hell itself… I'm…trembling… it can't be a good sign!" Cloud shouted, as within a few seconds, Lazarus dropped his aura, landing on the floor in front of them.

"He's… one of them… He's an Apocalyptic Demon… I'm sure of it!" Cloud shouted, as Lazarus threw his head back in light laughter. "More like King of the Apocalyptic Demons…" Lazarus mused, as Cloud backed off, his fear increasing. "It's… It's like staring into death itself… I…I can't stop shaking…" Cloud shouted, as Lazarus smirked darkly.

"Tch, stop being a drama queen Goldy… you know you can beat him no sweat…" Nel grunted, as she smirked. "He's not even that strong, I estimate his power being… not even a million… some King of Demons…" Nel mused, as she charged towards the Demon King. "NO NEL STOP!! HE'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK HE'S AT!!" Cloud shouted, as Lazarus vanished from sight, appearing behind Nel, and with one kick, sent her catapulting into three walls, before having her body slam into a fourth, and then fell into the lake.

"Man…. That was crazy… his power shot up ten fold after that… just how much power is he holding back from us…" Cloud thought to himself, as he snapped himself out of his fear, and powered up straight into Super Saiyan 3. "Super Saiyan 3 huh? This will prove very interesting… let's see how the strongest Saiyan… fairs against the Strongest Demon…" Lazarus mused, as he powered up his aura, achieving his full power at that moment.

Cloud growled, as he powered up to his full power and charged towards the demon at full speed. As Cloud went in to strike Lazarus, the demon was gone. "Damn it… so quick… where… did he go!?" Cloud shouted, as Lazarus laughed, phasing behind Cloud. "Looking for dear old me?" Lazarus mused, as in the split seconds of Cloud spinning around; he was kicked as hard as possible in the chest.

Cloud's eyes went pure white, as the pain was overwhelming. Lazarus smirked darkly, as he kicked Cloud in the face. As Cloud bounced off the floor, Lazarus appeared above the Saiyan and smashed him hard to the ground again. As Cloud hit the floor, the entire area around him caved in. Mountain faces fell to pieces and the ground cracked up immensely. "This is what the Legendary Super Saiyan is capable of? What a shame…" Lazarus mused, as he tensed his muscles up. "Or maybe I am just too powerful for him." He mused again, as Cloud shot up from the ground, holding an orb of Ki in his cupped hands.

"Ka….Me…. Ha…. Me…..HA!" Cloud shouted, as he stopped mid flight and fired the blast of Ki straight up at the demon. Lazarus smirked darkly again, as he thrusted his palm out, shooting a force of wind out it. The force hit Cloud's Kamehameha wave and rebounded it straight towards the Saiyan. "What!?" Cloud shouted, as he deflected his own attack, only to be smashed in the chest, and then kicked to the floor again.

Cloud staggered to his feet, spilling blood out his mouth, his Orange Gi was torn to shreds, and even his blue undershirt was ripping in the middle. Blood was spewing from every seen cut on his body. "Man… I never thought…for a minute… He'd be this powerful…!" Cloud thought to himself, as his vision blurred heavily. Nel had recovered from her attack and charged towards Lazarus as fast as she could. Lazarus didn't see it coming, as Nel struck him in the face and jumped back.

"Well? Are you attacking or what?" Lazarus asked with a smirk, Nel looking at him angrily. "I'll teach you to mess with my head… and beat up my Husband!" Nel shouted, as she charged towards the Demon, and threw her fists out towards him. Lazarus took each and every hit, not being moved back or fazed by them. "When you're ready to attack just say so." Lazarus mused, as Nel growled heavily, before another attempt.

At that point Lazarus grew bored and backhanded the woman away from her. She bounced off the ground several times in flight, before coming to a skidding halt. Lazarus appeared in front of the sprawled out female, and picked her up by her throat. Letting her go as soon as he had her high enough, the demon started to punch away at her, shedding a lot of blood each strike he threw at her.

Cloud by then had recovered from his assault and charged towards Lazarus, throwing one of his hardest kicks to the back of the demons neck. This made Lazarus moved forward a bit, letting Nel drop to the floor. "I'll give you credit for that Saiyan… that one was slightly effective…" Lazarus mused, as Cloud growled. "Damn it… it's like he's a tank… he can take a lot of damage and more…" Cloud grunted, as Lazarus spun around.

"You know Cloud… you think you knew everything about your past… when frankly… you're not even close to the truth…" Lazarus mused, as Cloud's eyes widened. "What do you mean!? I lived my past, how can you know more about it than I!?" Cloud shouted, as Lazarus smirked. "Remember your Saiyan tutor… Stadler…?" Lazarus asked, as Cloud stepped back. "Yeah… but he died…" Cloud stammered, thinking back to his flashback of that incident.

_The area was calm and peaceful, in this area a young boy was training with his teacher in the remote area, learning the basics of battle. "Come on Cloud, you have to fight with more anger! unleash your hatred... if you don't this planet will never fear you!" Stadler shouted, as Cloud nodded, powering up his aura, and charged towards Stadler, throwing a barrage of kicks towards the man. ___

_Stadler evaded each attack, grabbing Cloud's tail and threw him into a rock face. "You just don't get it do you, the less angry you get, the worse your abilities get." Stadler explained, as he looked up, sensing a huge amount of energy approaching. "Lessons dismissed Cloud... we have company." the man muttered, as the alien like creature landed, with a smirk on his face. ___

_"Stadler... we meet again old chum." the man mused, as Stadler growled. "Ugoria... what are you doing here... I thought you'd be on Sarazai's ship, kissing his feet." Stadler growled, as Ugoria smirked. "Lord Sarazai has a plan for this planet, and he doesn't want two sniveling saiyans to interfere... so sorry for this old friend, but you and that kid die here today at my feet." Ugaria mused, as he charged towards the Saiyan, punching him hard in the chest ___

_Stadler spewed blood out from his mouth, and tried to strike Ugoria in the face, only to have the alien evade the attack, kicking Stadler back into a wall. "Leave him alone!" Cloud shouted, as he powered up his aura and charged at Ugoria, only to be evaded and grabbed by his tail again. "What a weak child... power level two hundred and six... It's no wonder King Baston sent him to this trash heap...the strongest human at this point only has a power level of a hundred and sixteen.. you're a waste of space kid..." Ugoria snickered, as Cloud lost consciousness. ___

_"I doubt Sarazai will care if you live... you will never amount to anything... you wouldn't stand a chance against him... but better make sure he seems dead so Sarazai doesn't have my head." Ugoria thought to himself, as he threw the kid off a ravine, the boy fell down, hitting head first on the ground, putting the boy into a small coma. ___

_"How dare you attack my pupil like that!" Stadler shouted, as he charged towards the alien, only to have a palm shoved into his face. "No hard feelings Stadler, but orders are orders." Ugoria mused, as he fired a blast of concentrated Ki in Stadlers face. Stadler's screams filled the area, as he was blasted into oblivion, the blast of Ki exploding in a huge ball of fire. ___

_"Such a shame Stadler...but as they say... life is like a bunch of weeds, to get rid of them... you have to pull them by their roots." Ugoria mused, as he powered up his aura and headed back to Sarazai's ship. Once he got there, he entered Sarazai's throne room and bowed. "Mission accomplished sire... Stadler is dead... the Saiyans on earth have been eradicated." Ugoria explained, as Sarazai looked at him for a moment, then at a screen. ___

_"Really... I don't think you have Ugoria..." Sarazai muttered, as he did a close up of Cloud on the ground. "You missed the brat... Garsock's son is still alive." Sarazai explained, as Ugoria started to sweat. "Forgive me Sarazai... his power level is only two hundred and six... at best you could beat him with only twenty five percent of your first forms full power." Ugoria explained, as Sarazai smirked. ___

_"Two hundred and six eh? like father like son... Garsock is a weakling and his son is not much better... I guess you are right Ugoria... this saiyan child is not a threat to us... even if he does get stronger, I will make sure he doesn't live any longer than he should... now let us head back to planet Makuzai... Father said he had something planned for myself and Kudazai." Sarazai explained, as the ship pilot set in the co-ordinates and headed back to their home planet. ___

_Cloud lay on the ground, out cold for a good three hours before an old man; who was walking along the ravine noticed him. "Oh my goodness. A young boy... what is he doing in a place like this? He must have missed that huge explosion above... or maybe he was caught in it... I better take him home and nurse him back to health." the old man said to himself, as he picked up the boy and then looked at the tail. ___

_"A tail...? how strange, don't worry young fellow, I'm not exactly normal myself." the man mused, as he took Cloud back to his house. A few hours later, Cloud slowly started to come to his senses. "Uh...what happened?" Cloud asked groggily, as he sat up, looking around. "Where am I?" he asked again, as he held his head in pain. "And why does my head hurt so much?" he grunted ___

_"Whoa there young man, you're going to give me a heart attack with all these rapid questions." the old man laughed, as Cloud looked over at the man. "Sorry sir... I'm Cloud, what's your name?" Cloud asked, as the man smiled. "Cloud, now that's an unusual name... my name is Marcous. I live by myself here in Mount Paozu." the man known as Marcous explained, as Cloud looked out the window. "But why? don't you ever get lonely?" Cloud asked, as Marcous chuckled. ___

_"No, I like it out here, lush forests... sparkling rivers and crisp cool air. Say there Cloud, is there something different in your genetics... I mean you have a tail." Marcous stated, as Cloud looked at his tail. "This?" Cloud asked, holding his tail in his palm. "Oh! from what I know, every little boy has a tail!" Cloud explained, as Marcous sweat dropped. "I think that fall must have erased some of his memory... best not discourage the boy." Marcous thought to himself, as he chuckled. ___

_"Ah yes I remember now, sorry I get a senile moment time in and time out. I remember having a tail myself, but it fell off when I got older." Marcous explained, as Cloud laughed. "Wow you must be old then!" Cloud exclaimed, as Marcous smiled. "I'm old enough to be your grampa." he explained, as he looked at the boy. "Do you have a family?" Marcous asked. ___

_"Hehe, I don't know. I don't think so!" Cloud exclaimed, as Marcous thought about it and then smiled. "How would you like to live with me and learn the arts of kung fu?" Marcous asked, as Cloud looked puzzled by his question. "Kung...fu?" Cloud asked in confusion. "Martial arts, basic hand to hand combat." Marcous explained, as Cloud smiled. "Oh! yeah that would be great sir!" Cloud exclaimed in excitement, as he got to his feet. ___

_"Hmm, that's some strange clothing you got there kiddo." Marcous stated, as Cloud looked at his attire, of which was the low ranked saiyan armor, and blue overalls underneath. "Weird. I must have been at a dress up party when I fell asleep." Cloud responded, as Marcous laughed. "Well in that case, let's get your costume off and I'll make you some training clothes." Marcous explained, as Cloud smiled. "Okay! Oh, but can we eat first! I'm hungry!" Cloud shouted, holding his stomach in hunger. ___

_Several hours later, Cloud was in a small blue GI that went past his butt, with yellow pants underneath and black shoes with white sock like covers over the top. The young boy was scoffing his face with the food that Marcous had set down for him, and the old man was surprised at what he saw. "He must have been starving himself... look at him... he's even eating the plates and chopsticks." Marcous thought to himself, as Cloud held his chest in delight. ___

_"I didn't like the pointy metal things and white crunchy pizza, but everything else was great!" Cloud exclaimed, patting his chest now. "I guess I have a lot of work to do with this boy... but I think I can manage... I feel that one day Cloud could grow up to be a strong young man... and maybe even save the earth." Marcous thought to himself again with a warm smile._

"What about him!? He was just trying to make be a better fighter for my race that's all!" Cloud shouted, as Lazarus laughed heavily. "You poor simple fool… Stadler wasn't even a Saiyan for starters!" Lazarus shouted, as Cloud's eyes shot open. "You're lying! He was a Saiyan from looks to personality!" Cloud shouted, as Lazarus almost fell over in laughter. "Stadler was a Shapeshifter within our ranks." Lazarus mused, as Cloud backed up.

"Stadler was a member of our Demon race, he had an incredibly low Power level… so we had him disguise himself as a Saiyan… in fact if I remember, and he was your uncle too… Stadler tried to have you fight for the demons, but he perished that day thanks to Sarazai…" Lazarus mused, as Cloud growled. "What does Sarazai have to do with all of this!?" Cloud shouted, as he fell to his knee in pain.

"That's a story for another time… I'd kill you now…but that's no fun… I'll just torture your other friends and maybe kill some of them… till we meet again… 'Legendary Super Saiyan'" Lazarus mused, as he flew into the air and flew off. "Damn him…" Cloud grunted, as he reverted to normal and spewed blood out his mouth.

He quickly got back to his senses and ran towards Nel, and held her up. "Just…what is… going on around here Goldy…?" She spat, as Cloud glared off into the distance. "Trouble… that's what…" he grunted

**Coming Soon**

**Act 4 – Part 2**

**Lazarus the Mighty**


	15. Part 2 Lazarus the Mighty

**Act 4 – Lazarus**

**Chapter 2: Lazarus the Mighty**

Having made a fool of Cloud and Nel, Lazarus decided to bide his time and scope out the planet for a bit. "If that was Cloud's best… then the rest of the fighters on this planet won't fair too much better against me." Lazarus thought to himself calmly, as he stopped above a city. "If I can't find these guys by sensing them… I'll have them come to me instead…" Lazarus mused, as he formed a small Ki blast in his hand.

With a little flick of his wrist the small Ki blast shot down towards the City and within a few seconds the entire city was enveloped in a huge ball of fire. Screams from the humans were heard as the entire area went ablaze with Lazarus's Ki. Cloud placed Nel against the side of their house, as he noticed the explosion from the distance. "First he makes us look bad in battle… now he's just rubbing it in our faces…" Cloud growled, as he leaned against the wall himself.

"We need to… find a way to stop him… before he destroys the entire planet." Cloud grunted, as he held his arm in pain. "It's no good… I can't do anything about it right now…" Cloud grunted again, as he slid down the wall and onto his ass. "If I can't beat him by myself… Baston won't stand a chance…" Cloud muttered in his mind, as with Baston, he had sensed the attack from Lazarus and flew over towards the area.

But before he had got there, Nene had already arrived with a shocked look on her face. "How could you do that to them!? They did nothing wrong!!" Nene shouted, as Lazarus turned his head to look at the Saiyan female. "Of course they did nothing wrong… that's the problem." Lazarus mused, as Nene felt her anger slipping out. She transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 with a serious look on her face.

"You don't think for a second you have what it takes to beat me do you?" Lazarus mused, as he spun around with a smirk. "I just defeated your friend… the Legendary Super Saiyan… with little to no effort at all… and he was a Super Saiyan 3…" Lazarus mused, as Nene shook her head. "No! You're lying!" she shouted, making Lazarus laugh.

"Come and attack me and I'll prove it then." Lazarus mused, as Nene did so, charging towards the Demon as fast as she could. The Demon just stood there with his eyes shut, waiting for the right moment. When she was in range of attack, Lazarus opened his eyes, two small thin blasts of energy shooting out from his pupils. Nene had little time to react, as she guarded off the attacks, taking nasty cuts to both of her arms. Lazarus appeared above Nene and struck her down to the ground hard.

Nene staggered to her feet, and looked up at Lazarus with a serious look. Sure she was in a lot of pain, but she tried to hide it from the King of Demons. She charged Ki into her palms and fired it straight towards the demon, charging up towards him to try and throw the demon off. She teleported behind the demon, and attempted to strike him, while he assumedly tried to block the blast.

But Lazarus was two steps ahead of her. Rather than block the blast, he grabbed it with his bare hand, spun around and fired it straight in Nene's face. Her screams could be heard from afar as she was hurled back to the ground, being caught in the explosion of her attack. Baston heard the screams and realized she was in trouble. The Saiyan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and flew faster to the area. He stopped a few good meters away from Lazarus with his arms folded and a calm look on his face.

"Picking on girls I see… and here I thought you Apocalyptic Demons couldn't sink any lower." Baston grunted, as Lazarus smirked. "Well, well… if it isn't the Prince of Saiyans himself… how great to finally meet you… I met your father once before in the past… the resemblance is striking." Lazarus mused, as Baston's right eye twitched a little. "What business would you have with my father back then… someone of your strength wouldn't need to align with the Saiyans." Baston grunted again.

"That may be true Baston… but your Race had stolen our job…conquering planets and taking them in our races name… we wanted to have them join with us… so we could continue our work with them doing the dirty work for us… but your father was quite the stubborn one… refusing our proposal and then casting us off the planet." Lazarus explained.

"My father was weak minded…but I see at least he made one good call in his life." Baston grunted, as Nene got to her feet, holding her face in pain. The blood seeping from her forehead and lower lip. She got her bearings back, before hovering up next to Baston. "It'll be interesting to see how the Prince of Saiyans fairs against me… the King of Demons…" Lazarus mused, as Baston smirked.

"I'd say you're about to get your head kicked in…" Baston replied, as Lazarus folded his arms to mock Baston. "Is that so? I know you are a Super Saiyan 3 yourself Baston… and yet I took down Cloud when he was one… so what makes you think you'll do any better than him?" Lazarus asked, a small chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Because unlike that Clown. I dwell in my Saiyan heritage… I know how a Super Saiyan 3 works more than he does…What he does, I do far better…" Baston explained. "If that were the case Baston… how come Cloud is always surpassing you then?" Lazarus stated, as Baston grunted. "It's not like that matters to me anymore. I have the same power and stature of him…but I know the areas a far lot better than him… so watch yourself… or you could get badly hurt…" Baston explained, as he smirked again.

"Oh I think I'll be alright Baston… let's just see if you can back up your big words." Lazarus replied, as Baston crouched down, powering up his Super Saiyan 2 aura. Sparks of electricity started to generate around his body at a much faster rate, also changing to golden yellow. His hair started to shine in gold, before starting to slowly trail down his back. The energy Baston was letting out was phenomenal to Nene, but Lazarus seemed unaffected by it.

Veins form around the Saiyans head, as the sparks of electricity started to trail around his Super Saiyan 3 hair, his muscle mass increasing slightly, and his aura expanding outwards a lot more. Baston then threw his head back and released the energy in an outward wave of Ki. When that Ki subsided, Baston hovered in place as a Super Saiyan 3. "Little dramatic there were we not?" Lazarus mused, as Baston grunted.

"Shut up and fight!" Baston shouted, as he charged towards Lazarus quickly. "Why does everyone just charge me… they are so stupid." Lazarus mused, as he went into defensive status. But what he wasn't aware of was that Baston instantly vanished from the spot, appearing again in front of the demon, and punched him in the face hard. Lazarus shot back, not looking much damaged from the attack. Baston then teleported from the spot, and appeared again behind the demon.

This time Lazarus was able to see the attack coming, and blocked it off, throwing his own towards the Saiyan. However Baston saw the speed and ducked under it, firing a Blast of Ki towards the Demon; who deflected it, and punched Baston down to the floor. Baston broke his fall and charged up towards Lazarus again. "Big Bang Attack!" Baston shouted, as he fired the blast of Ki towards Lazarus.

"A repeat of Cloud's actions huh?" Lazarus mused, as he went to force it back with his palm, but stopped as Baston vanished from the spot. "Crafty… he really does fight better than Cloud." Lazarus mused, as Baston appeared behind Lazarus with his hands cupped in front of him. "Final Flash!" Baston shouted, as he fired the blast straight towards Lazarus's back.

Lazarus smirked darkly, as both attacks hit him and exploded heavily. Baston stood there with a smirk on his face, but that smirk was quickly removed as when the smoke cleared. Lazarus was gone. "Darn him… he slipped out of my attack… now where did he go!?" Baston shouted, as he looked around for a while. "It seems you know a lot more about fighting than Cloud… however your attacks aren't as strong… makes me wonder if you are sacrificing power for speed… not a good choice against me…" Lazarus shouted from out of nowhere.

The Demon then instantly appeared in front of Baston with a dark smirk on his face. This made Baston's eyes shoot open in surprise. "But then again, sacrificing speed for power isn't a good choice against me either… so either way you're SCREWED!" Lazarus roared, as he kicked Baston hard in the chest. Baston shot blood out of his mouth, as Lazarus struck the Saiyan hard to the floor, causing a smaller crater to be formed in the already huge one that was left after Lazarus's attack on the City.

Nene charged up towards the Demon, but found his hand clamped around her face. She grabbed his hand and tried to kick his chest to free her from his grasp. This did no good, as Lazarus slammed his foot hard into her chest. Blood could be seen dripping from Lazarus's clamped hand, as he moved his arm up, then threw her towards the floor, firing a blast of Ki down towards her.

That blast would have hit, for not another blast repelling it away from her. "Phew… that was a little too close…" Baston grunted, as he staggered about for a moment. "He's worse than Chimaira….but I feel… as though he's just toying with us!" Baston grunted again, as he powered up his aura. "But no one… NO ONE! EVER TOYS AROUND WITH THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!!" Baston roared, as he caught Lazarus's attention.

Baston charged towards Lazarus and vanished from the spot. Lazarus wasn't expecting such a quick assault, as he found himself flying away from a huge strike to his face. "He's still sacrificing his power for speed… I guess he has to… seeing he knows I'm too fast for him!" Lazarus mused in his mind, as Baston charged up again, smashing Lazarus to the ground, and then powered up his best attack. "Galic Gun!" Baston shouted, as he fired the orange wave of Ki out his palms towards Lazarus; who was caught in the attack and erupted in a ball of fire.

Baston watched as Lazarus shot up from the ground, still unfazed by Baston's attack. Nene appeared next to Baston and nodded to him. They had a plan and hoped it would work. Baston charged down towards Lazarus quickly, while Nene slugged behind him slowly. Baston appeared behind Lazarus and quickly kicked him up towards Nene, before Lazarus had the chance to retaliate.

Nene charged some Ki into her fist and struck it down towards Lazarus, hitting him hard in the chest, striking him down towards Baston again. "One is using speed… the other is using power… a good combination…but the fact remains is that their doing it the wrong way around!" Lazarus mused, as Baston and Nene fired two blasts of Ki down at the demon, catching him in the big ball of fire once again.

"I think we got him this time around!" Baston shouted with a smirk, Nene nodded with a smile. But both facial expressions changed to shock, as Lazarus stood in the center of the smoke, his aura flaring around his body lightly. "H-How…!?! It was a direct hit! I didn't see him move or do anything!" Baston shouted in shock, as Lazarus folded his arms, with a smirk, followed by a bored yawn.

"He's just rubbing the fact that we are weaker than him in our faces… all that and he isn't even bruised… just what the hell are we up against!?" Baston shouted, as Lazarus cracked his neck a few times. "I already told you… I am the King of Demons… Lazarus…" Lazarus mused, as Baston's eyes shot open in shock. "Y-You're Lazarus!?! What the hell was I thinking…?" Baston shouted, as he looked at the ground.

"That's right fool… you were doomed from the very start… yet your Saiyan pride blinded you to the fact, that you thought that you'd actually stand a chance against me…" Lazarus muttered a dark smirk on his face. "You're lucky that I am being merciful today… but that doesn't mean I don't get to have a little fun along the way." Lazarus mused, as he vanished from the spot.

"Darn hi-!" Baston was cut off, as he was struck hard in the chest, Lazarus spun around for a moment, before kicking Baston down towards the ground. As Baston flew towards the ground, Lazarus appeared beside him, and started to let his fists fly out, each one striking Baston perfectly. Baston spewed blood out his mouth, his eyes were pure white in the pain he was feeling.

Lazarus then kicked Baston down to the ground, and before he hit. Fired a blast straight in the Saiyans face; making him fly into a nearby wall, and explode. When the smoke cleared, Baston was back to normal, out cold. "Leave him alone!!" Nene shouted, as Lazarus looked up at the girl. "I almost forgot about you… you should have stayed quiet… I may have let you go… too bad…" Lazarus mused, as he teleported from where he stood, smashing Nene in the back of the neck as hard as he could.

Blood shout out from Nene's shocked mouth, as she flew down towards the ground, seeing to have lost consciousness on the strike. Lazaus appeared in front of her, and kicked her hard in the chest, before letting her fall to the floor just a few meters away from Baston.

"Well, I guess that was fun… a few scratches on my parts… but I'll live…" Lazarus mused, as he looked around. "Well, there are plenty more fish to catch and gut… better continue searching." Lazarus mused, as he powered up his aura and took off to find more people to slaughter and stronger ones to humiliate.

**Coming Soon**

**Act 4 – Part 3**

**A New Warrior – Markyz is Born!**


	16. Part 3 A New Warrior Markyz is Born

**Act 4 – Lazarus**

**Chapter 3: A New Warrior – Markyz is born!**

Marcous and Kyzer had finished playing video games in the house, completely oblivious to the fact that Marcous's parents had been attacked recently and walked out to see the two lying against the wall, getting their bearings back. "Whoa… that must have been one heck of a spar." Kyzer stated, as Marcous nodded.

"Boys… you didn't hear what was going on just a few minutes ago?" Cloud asked, as Marcous and Kyzer shook their heads. "If I know these two boys well… and I do… they have amazing power hidden away inside them… if there is anyone who may currently stand a chance against Lazarus… it has to be them… I guess it's time I taught them the Fusion technique." Cloud thought to himself, as he shakily got to his feet.

"Alright boys listen… there is a dark force attacking the earth as we speak…greater than the one you two, Baston and Nene fought a day ago… his power is incredibly great… but you two have what it takes to beat him…if you can master down the Fusion technique." Cloud explained, as Marcous and Kyzer looked at Cloud, their eyes as big as dinner plates in shock.

"Y-You're kidding right Cloud…?" Kyzer asked, as Marcous nodded in agreement. "W-We barely stood a chance against that big guy yesterday… and now you're saying we could beat someone stronger than him!?" Marcous shouted, as Cloud nodded. "Fusion is a very powerful technique… you've seen how many times it's benefited me and Baston… you've seen it a lot too… so we don't have to go through all the basics to master it…" Cloud explained.

"Well… I guess we could try Marcous… it's not the first time something like this required fusion before… and this time we get to do it." Kyzer stated, as Marcous smiled. "We could save the world! And be heroes!" Marcous exclaimed, as Cloud smiled. "That's the spirit kids!" he shouted, as Nel grunted a bit. "That sounds half baked to me Goldy…If we can't beat him… what makes you think they can…" Nel grunted, as Cloud smiled at her.

"You take these kids WAY too little for granted… they're the youngest Super Saiyans, and they have proven themselves against many tough opponents. If they are that good separate… then with Fusion… they'll be even greater! They may even surpass me and Baston at Super Saiyan 3… then Lazarus will have a big problem." Cloud explained, as he guided the two kids away from the house a bit.

"Ok you two; you know how the technique is executed… now all that remains is trying to align your powers so they are exactly even." Cloud explained, as the two boys nodded. "Transform into Ultra Super Saiyan, and then power up to your full power. Only then can we determine how much we can do to get your powers aligned." Cloud explained again, as the two boys did as told.

Both transformed into Ultra Super Saiyans and started to draw out their full power. This amazed Nel slightly, but amazed Cloud even more so. The two boys had finished reaching their Max power and stood there with smirks on their faces. "Great, your powers are actually near aligned. Kyzer, you just need to bring your power down a bit to match Marcous's." Cloud explained, as Kyzer grinned at Marcous, before powering down his aura a bit. "That's a little too much…" Cloud stated, as Kyzer brought his aura up a tad. "There we go, perfect. You'll have to remember that Kyzer, so you don't power up too much when executing the technique." Cloud explained, as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Alright… before we try to go into the actual Fusion… we need to know if you need to work on the execution." Cloud explained, as he showed the boys how to do the exact routine. "Alright then Marcous… let's see how we do." Kyzer stated, as Marcous nodded. The two started to shuffle towards each other, doing the routine Cloud showed to them.

"Fu….Sion….Ha!" they shouted, as they did the other poses, before joining their fingers perfectly. "Alright! Nice work you two. Looks like you're going to be naturals at this." Cloud explained, as the two returned to normal. "Alright then… looks like we can move straight into the actual performance… remember perfect symmetry." Cloud explained, as the two nodded, keeping their faces as calm as possible.

"This should be worth watching Nel… we're about to watch history in the making." Cloud mused, as Nel rolled her eyes. "It'll be nothing compared to your Fusion or mine…" She grunted, as the two boys looked at each other and nodded, the two looked to be in perfect sync with each other, as they started to do the positions as told.

"Fu…."

"Sion…"

"HA!!" They both shouted, as they joined fingers, and instantly disappeared in a huge ball of blue light. Cloud was astonished at the sight, but had to shield his eyes from the light, as did Nel, as the mass of Ki consumed the entire area. When the light faded, Cloud and Nel both had shocked looks on their faces, as there stood a new warrior, clothing similar to Baston and Cloud's fusion known as Cloustan, but had spiky black hair with dark blue patches around the side.

The boy opened his eyes, and then smirked arrogantly at Cloud, a huge shockwave of Ki blasting around his body as he did so. "Wow! That is amazing, and on their first try as well! The first ever child fusion… and at four and five years old… that is truly amazing!" Cloud exclaimed, as the boy folded his arms, tilting his head with another smirk on his face. "Why do you sound so surprised Cloud… we are naturals when it comes to this sort of stuff…" the boy mused, as Cloud smiled.

"I guess so… so mysterious man? Got a name to use in your fused state?" Cloud asked, as the boy thought about it. "Let's see… Marcous and Kyzer… I guess you can call me Markyz~" Markyz mused, as Cloud nodded. "Nice name… well Markyz, how do you feel?" Cloud asked, as Markyz threw rapid punches into the sky, his fists moving so fast they could barely be seen.

"I feel like I am going to kick some big demon ass!" he mused, as he folded his arms again. "He has a lot of Baston in him… that's going to be a problem…but as long as he can beat Lazarus… I can live with it…" Cloud thought to himself, as Nel groaned. "If you're that determined kid… go do something about it." Nel grunted, as Markyz rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever woman… god such a nag…" Markyz groaned, as he hovered in the air, making Nel angry.

"What did you say!?!" She shouted, as Markyz smirked down at her. "Don't have a heart attack old hag." He mused once more, as he looked around. "There we go… that's a great power indeed… oh boy~ let's go have some fun with this guy~!" Markyz mused, as he powered up his aura and flew off quickly.

"Marcous is in so much shit when he gets back!" Nel shouted angrily, as Cloud laughed a bit. "He is arrogant Nel…but man; I wouldn't be the least surprise if he beat Lazarus…" Cloud exclaimed, as Nel grunted again. "Why don't you stop awing at his arrogance, and bloody help me up!" She shouted, as Cloud sweat dropped and ran to her. "Sorry"

Lazarus stood over another city, looking down at all the people; who were going about their daily business, unaware that their death was watching from above. "These people have such strange aspects to them… makes me wonder if killing them is worthwhile… ah well… can't go against my nature… it's not healthy." Lazarus mused, as he fired a quick blast down towards them, but it was quickly fended off by another blast.

"Hm…? Who's there?" Lazarus asked calmly, as he turned to come face to face with Markyz. "Boo!" Markyz shouted, before punching Lazarus hard in the chest. Lazarus went flying back, as the Fused Saiyan started to throw his fists out into the air, sending small shockwaves flying out towards Lazarus. Each strike made direct contact with the demon, making him fall into the water with a huge splash.

Markyz then raised his palms into the air, and started to fire a barrage of Ki blasts down towards the water, hoping to catch the demon off. As the blasts hit the water, formations formed at the waters surface, knowing that the blasts had hit the ground. Markyz laughed a bit, as he formed another bigger Ki blast in his palm and fired it down towards Lazarus in the water. Lazarus emerged from the ground under the water and looked up as the blast hit him directly, engulfing him in a ball of fire, as it exploded from the surface

"Well that takes care of that… bummer, I wanted to see him die by my hands… now he's a pile of ashes… crap… how am I going to explain this one…" Markyz grunted, as he heard something come up from the water. "What the!? You! You should be dead!" Markyz shouted in shock, as Lazarus cracked his neck a few times, before spitting out some of the sea water in his mouth. "Maybe… but your aim was lousy…" Lazarus grunted, as Markyz grunted.

"How dare you!" Markyz shouted, as he charged towards Lazarus and threw a punch out at him. Lazarus saw it coming this time and evaded it, by kicking Markyz in the chest. The blow wasn't enough to do serious damage to the boy, seeing as Lazarus had to stretch it to avoid being hit, but it was hard enough to send the boy flying back. Markyz held his chest after breaking his fall, with a glare.

"You jerk! Hitting a kid like that!" Markyz shouted, as he formed a Ki ball in his right hand, then one in his left. "Screaming Mad Bee Barrage!!" Markyz shouted, as he started to spin around and around till he took on the form of a twister. With that the twister started to fire off a barrage of Ki blasts towards the demon. Lazarus smirked, as when they got closer, he released a huge force of Ki out his body, deflecting all the blasts to the city, where they started to blow up buildings and killing off humans.

After the attack, Markyz was in a daze, wobbling around with spirals in his eyes. "Whoa…stop the ride! I wanna get off!" Markyz groaned, as Lazarus smirked again. "With pleasure." With that the Demon disappeared from his spot and appeared above Markyz, sending the boy crashing to the ground with a heavy overhead smash. Markyz hit the floor hard, causing the area to break apart in a vast mist of dust.

When the smoke cleared, Markyz was bleeding heavily, his fusion shirt gone and his right side of his pants was torn up. "Now I'm mad!" Markyz shouted, as Lazarus smirked. "His endurance is much greater than that of Baston and Cloud's… this should be fun." Lazarus mused, as Markyz crossed his arms over his face. "Super… Saiyan!!" he shouted, as his body erupted in a huge glow of Golden Ki.

The amount of Ki being released sent small shards of it into the air, exploding like fireworks, as his hair shone to golden yellow, his eyes changing to emerald green, and sparks of electricity pulsating around his body. "If he was that resilient as a regular fighter… I wonder how well he'll do now as a Super Saiyan." Lazarus thought to himself, as he watched Markyz perform some strange poses.

"Time for Super Markyz's Ultimate Dynamite blast!" Markyz shouted, as he formed two Ki blasts in his palms, and fired them towards Lazarus. "However… his attack names need work…" Lazarus thought to himself with a sweat drop behind his head. The blasts slowly made their way towards Lazarus, as the Demon was able to force them away from him. Markyz slammed his hands to his chest. "KABOOM!" Markyz shouted, as the blasts exploded in Lazarus's face.

"Alright! He fell for it, hook, line, and stinker!" Markyz mused, as he powered up his aura and teleported above Lazarus; who was guarding off the blasts. "High Ho'Silver Kick!" Markyz shouted, as like a horse; he bucked Lazarus across the head, sending the demon flying into a building. "Now! Big Bad Buster Barrage!!" Markyz shouted, as he started to fire rapid blasts of Ki out his palms towards the building, causing it to explode and collapse on top of the demon.

"How embarrassing." Markyz mused, as he looked down at the smoke, waiting for Lazarus to surface. "Come on already! Hurry up! I don't have all day to be playing around with you!" Markyz shouted, as he knew his half an hour was almost up.

"Oh…but I do…" Lazarus mused from behind Markyz.

**Coming Soon**

**Act 4 – Part 4**

**Can anyone stop Lazarus?**


	17. Part 4 Can Anyone Stop Lazarus?

**Act 4 – Lazarus**

**Chapter 4: Can anyone stop Lazarus?**

"_Alright! He fell for it, hook, line, and stinker!" Markyz mused, as he powered up his aura and teleported above Lazarus; who was guarding off the blasts. "High Ho'Silver Kick!" Markyz shouted, as like a horse; he bucked Lazarus across the head, sending the demon flying into a building. "Now! Big Bad Buster Barrage!!" Markyz shouted, as he started to fire rapid blasts of Ki out his palms towards the building, causing it to explode and collapse on top of the demon._

"_How embarrassing." Markyz mused, as he looked down at the smoke, waiting for Lazarus to surface. "Come on already! Hurry up! I don't have all day to be playing around with you!" Markyz shouted, as he knew his half an hour was almost up._

"_Oh…but I do…" Lazarus mused from behind Markyz._

Markyz turned around a look of shock on his face. All Lazarus had was a bleeding lip from all of that attack. "You're a pretty decent fighter boy… but you don't seem to have the strength needed to beat me… too bad, I thought with your resilience, you'd be an admirable opponent." Lazarus mused, as Markyz growled.

"Hey! I have more than enough strength to fight you!" Markyz growled, as Lazarus wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Fight me, yes… Make me work for it… no." Lazarus mused again. "Oh that does it! I wasn't going to use this! But you've left me no choice!" Markyz shouted, as he powered up his Super Saiyan aura. The Fused Saiyan, then started to form Ki in his palms, but the Ki then turned into energy around his fists.

Lazarus raised his eyebrows a little, as the Ki around Markyz's fists started to change to gold. "Super Markyz's… Demon Ass whooping combo!" Markyz shouted, as Lazarus gave him a glare with a sweat drop. "You made that up just now didn't you…?" Lazarus grunted, as Markyz stopped with a sweat drop. "Uh…. NO! I've always had this attack name! I didn't just think it up right now!" Markyz protested, as his Super Saiyan transformation withered away.

"Huh!? What's going on? Uh oh…" Markyz thought to himself, as he started to laugh heavily. "NOW! NORMAL FIGHTING! My strongest technique ever!" Markyz shouted, as Lazarus smirked. "Seems like you're running out of power pretty quickly. How long do you think you can hold off against me…?" Lazarus mused, as Markyz gulped. "So much for saving the world… I'm running out of time and he's hardly taken a hit from my attacks… I think I need to run from this…" Markyz thought to himself, as he smirked.

"HEY LOOK IS THAT YOUR COUSIN!!" Markyz shouted, as Lazarus growled turning around. "Darn it…" Lazarus grunted, as he stopped, his eyes widening a bit. "My cousin isn't he-… where did he go!?" Lazarus shouted, as he sighed to calm down. "I figured he'd run away… ah well… I wasn't in the mood to kill him anyway. Let's see who else I can get out to fight." Lazarus muttered, as he powered up his aura and flew off.

Markyz landed a few hundred kilometers away from the city and sat down. "Man…. That was close… luckily for me Lazarus was gullible…" Markyz mused, as he looked around. At that point his body glowed in a light blue light before separating back to Marcous and Kyzer. "Well that stunk on ice." Kyzer grunted, as Marcous nodded. "But who knew we could fight like that in fusion." Marcous replied, as Kyzer nodded.

"Well, we better head back to Cloud to tell him how we went." Kyzer stated, as Marcous grabbed the boys sleeve. "Wait… I can't go back… Mom will kill me!" Marcous shouted, as Kyzer groaned. "You're such a baby at times Marcous, I'll take the blame for that. She won't kill me without hearing about it later from my dad." Kyzer explained.

"But Mom isn't afraid of your dad." Marcous stated. "Well uh… I'm sure your dad will take the fault if she tries to kill me." Kyzer explained. "Yeah! Mom will listen to dad! I just know it!" Marcous exclaimed, as the two powered up their aura and flew off. Back where Baston and Nene lay, the Saiyan male got to his feet, rubbing his face in discomfort. "Ugh, feel like I was hit by a bus…" Baston grunted, as he looked over at Nene; who was still out cold.

"Lazarus… why wasn't I informed that he was the leader of the apocalyptic demons… I guess he wasn't joking when he said he beat the clown…" Baston grunted, as he walked over to Nene and placed her over his shoulder. "Better get his view on this before we think of a battle plan… tch, to think I'm actually going to ask for his help." Baston grunted, as he powered up his aura and took off back to Cloud's place.

Cloud and Nel were starting to heal up, when Marcous and Kyzer returned. Marcous was hiding behind Kyzer a bit, as Nel stormed up towards them. "Marcous, you are in so much trouble right now!" Nel shouted, as Kyzer buffed up. "It was my fault Mrs Cloud! I was in more control than he was at that time!" Kyzer shouted, as Nel rolled her eyes. "I don't want excuses… I don't care, he was still fused with you when he said it… he still has a say in that matter." Nel grunted.

"Listen Nel… I know what Marcous said was wrong, but now is not the time to be dealing out punishments on him. We have a bigger problem surfacing around; we need to keep our focus on that." Cloud explained, as Nel sighed. "You're too damn forgiving… fine… you're off the hook for now Marcous, but when this is settled you'll be grounded for a month… no videogames." She grunted, as Marcous nodded.

"Yes Mom… I'm sorry…" Marcous sighed. "I said don't worry Marcous… now tell me how the fight went." Cloud explained, as Kyzer looked at Marcous before starting. "We had the upperhand in the fight the whole time. Lazarus barely touched us… but… he was only toying around with us. Even as Super Saiyan we couldn't do anything against him." Kyzer explained.

"Lazarus seems to get stronger with every fight he wins… Don't worry boys you did your best, and that's what matters the most." Cloud said with a smile, as the two boys smiled back. "Clown…" Baston grunted, as he landed in the area, setting Nene on the ground. "You guys too?" Cloud asked, as Baston nodded. "He picked us apart…we worked together to fight and it did no good." Baston explained, as Cloud nodded. "At this rate, he could kill every single fighter on this planet. We don't stand a chance at this current moment." Cloud explained, as Baston shook his head. "No clown, there is one warrior that beat him… and I never thought I'd be the one to say the name of that warrior." Baston grunted.

"But who could be strong enough to beat Lazarus? If we can't… who can?" Cloud asked, as Baston rolled his eyes. "Are you really that dense… for one it is us… second it's Bastoud who will beat him." Baston grunted, as Cloud looked shocked and what he heard. "B-Baston… are you suggesting we use fusion ourselves? I thought you didn't like the idea of fusing with me." Cloud explained, as Baston sighed.

"Normally I would… but under these circumstances, I don't really have a choice in the matter… but it doesn't change a thing between us clown, once Lazarus is out of the way. We are going to settle our score from the last fight that was rudely interrupted…" Baston grunted, as he glared at Nel; who merely rolled her eyes at him.

Baston then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small earring. "It's about time we show Lazarus the power of the Ultimate Fusion." Baston grunted, as Nel smirked. "Yes, once I find Chris the Ultimate Fusion will come." Nel mused, as Baston grunted. "Shut your piehole woman!" he snapped, as Cloud pulled his out, and looked at it. "Alright then… here goes." Cloud sighed, as he slipped his earring on. Baston doing the same.

At that moment the two Saiyans started to slide towards each other, before hitting each other and disappearing in a huge ball of blue light. When the light faded, a new warrior stood in their place. Spiky black hair with two flicks out at the front, a Blue Gi with an orange undershirt, blue pants, blue belt and Saiyan gloves and boots to finish the look. "Alright!" the fused man shouted, as he looked at his body.

"It's been a long time since I had to use this…It brings back great memories…" The man mused, as he thought back to the first ever fusion to this form against the Terror known as Kidd Xacti.

_"Right." Cloud said, as he gave her another kiss, before reaching into her left pocket and pulled it out, looking at it. "I can't believe we're actually going to use the permanent fusion. Baston, are you sure?" Cloud asked, as Baston snapped the earring over his right ear. "Positive... its better than letting that thing destroy us, now hurry up." Baston muttered, as Cloud nodded, snapping his one onto his left ear. ___

_There was an odd silence at first, but then the two started to slide towards each other. "This is freaky!" Baston shouted, as Cloud kept a calm smile on his face, as the two smashed together and disappeared in a huge ball of golden light. The light exploded around the area, catching Xacti's attention once more. When the light subsided, a new formation of power stood in the place of where Baston and Cloud had joined. The form had Baston like hair with two flicks out of it. ___

_His clothing attire was a Blue Gi with an orange undershirt, saiyan gloves and boots to end with his blue baggy pants. The form kept his head down for a moment, before smirking, raising his head up. "ALRIGHT!" he shouted with a laugh afterwards. The Demon creature growled at this development, and flew over, looking down at the formation. ___

_"This is amazing; I like this power I am feeling within my own body... A nice change if I do say so myself... now let's see... What do you get when you cross a Baston with a clown? Bastoud sounds nice... yeah... I didn't know if the Fusion would work in a place like this, but it looks like things turned out good after all." Bastoud stated looking around before smirking at Xacti. ___

_"Well now, I have a new body, and I can feel this new power inside me... but I guess Nel and this thing don't... how about I let them have a witness of this new and great power." Bastoud mused, as he threw his arms back, releasing a huge portion of his Ki out in an exploding shockwave style of energy release. Xacti shielded himself off from most of it, and growled at the form of Bastoud. ___

_"Whoa sorry, did I anger you? Sorry about this, the bodies rather new. I just needed to release some vented out anger. Harming my wife is something I won't tolerate. Now you're going to pay for what you have done... with your life." Bastoud said calmly, getting on the nerves of Xacti. The creature let out a fierce growl, before charging towards Bastoud, throwing a few punches in his direction. Bastoud took each strike, looking to be in pain from each one. ___

_Xacti then powered up his aura and struck Bastoud down to the ground heavily. When the smoke cleared, a brilliant golden light shot out from the ground, when it cleared. Bastoud stood in place not a single scratch on him, the Saiyan then started to stretch around, making Xacti growl. "Oh, is that it... I'm disappointed. Oh well. Guess it doesn't save for holding back a bit..." Bastoud mused, as he looked over at Nel. "Don't worry... I'll make him pay for what he has done..." Bastoud muttered, as he looked at Xacti. ___

_"Now come...!" he shouted_

_Bastoud smirked at his wife (in a partial sense) and then looked at Xacti with the same smirk on his face. The creature growled, before charging towards Bastoud with great speed, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks towards him. Bastoud stood in the spot he was in, it looked as though he wasn't moving, but if time was slowed down, it would show he was evading each strike easily. ___

_Bastoud then kicked the creature back, firing several Ki blasts out his palm, blowing the creature up in a huge ball of fire. When the smoke cleared, Xacti was just half a head and his body. The creature snarled, as he reformed and glared at Bastoud with a horrified yet angered look. "Hey now come on, you managed to take us down on your own... you should know that sooner or later someone stronger will take you down." Bastoud mused, as he unfolded his arms, arching his body over, starting to release Ki out his body, his hair rising upwards slightly, as he continued to draw on more and more of his power. ___

_His muscle mass increased slightly, as he continued powering up, before long his body errupted in a huge golden burst of Ki, sparks of electricity pulsating around his body rapidly, as Xacti looked even more shocked than before, as the Super Saiyan 2 fused Saiyan smirked wider at Xacti. "Call me Super Bastoud." Bastoud mused, as Xacti growled, charging towards Bastoud, only to find his face severely smashed in. Xacti flew back, as Bastoud kept his arms folded with a smirk on his face ___

_The demonic creature snarled greatly, as he popped his face back to normal, and started to snarl, forming a huge ball of Ki into his palm, making it ten times the size of the attack that he used the last time Cloud and Baston came here. "Oh you wouldn't... heh, dumb question." Bastoud mused, as the creature smirked evilly, as he made the attack even bigger than before, putting the majority of his Ki into the attack. With that he threw his palm down, and with it the huge ball of Ki started to make it's way down to Bastoud. ___

_Bastoud looked up at the attack and smirked a little bit, before arching his hands up towards it, catching it and slowly moved his way down. The Saiyan smirked wider, as he raised his palms up into the sky, drawing the energy of Xacti's attack into a ball of spiritual Ki. He continued to draw onto the Ki, before it was a blue color. "Spirit..." Bastoud started to say, as he formed the Ki into a Kamehameha wave formation, then arched it out to a final flash position. ___

_"Final, Spirit Flash!" he shouted, as he fired the attack towards Xacti, the blast being as big as a regular Final Flash attack. But as it hit Xacti's body it went off in a way similar to the Spirit bomb, Xacti's entire body started to break away, before it was completely destroyed in the process. When this happened there was a huge blast of light that exploded around Bastoud and Nel, causing them to black out (If Nel hadn't already.) Bastoud slowly opened his eyes and found himself back into the chamber room. ___

_"Alright! We did it!" Bastoud shouted in joy, as he returned to normal. "I may stay this way for a little bit... I kinda like this development." Bastoud snickered, as he prodded Nel a few times. "Hey wake up you, we're home." Bastoud muttered_

The fused form now known as Bastoud smirked at the new power he was feeling. "I was a lot weaker back then…but look at me now… I feel incredible!" Bastoud mused, as he looked back at Nel. "You look after the kids and Nene… I won't take long." Bastoud mused, as he was instantly gone from the area. The power he was showcasing sped up his Instant Transmission speed by fifty percent of his normal speed.

Lazarus stopped when he sensed a great power heading his way. He turned his head to see Bastoud standing before him with his arms folded, and sparks of electricity pulsating around his normal form body. "A new fighter huh? Good… I was enjoying beating around the strongest fighters on this pitiful excuse of a planet… but you seem to be stronger than most of the others I have fought… though your clothing line is vaguely familiar… to an extent at least… who are you? A friend of Cloud and Baston's or something?" Lazarus mused, as Bastoud smirked.

"You could say that Lazarus… or you could just say that Baston and that clown… are standing right here in front of you." Bastoud mused, as Lazarus raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Lazarus asked with a little confusion in his voice. "Oh I don't think you know…but your friend Xacti did before I killed him…" Bastoud mused, as Lazarus smirked. "Ah… now I remember… you're the fusion of Baston and Cloud through those weird earrings you have on now… Back then you were able to easily take down Xacti… and now your power has grown even greater than then. But it's still not greater than mine." Lazarus mused.

"Enough talk… what you say we fight and see if you are right." Bastoud mused, waving the Demon over.

**Coming soon**

**Act 4 – Part 5**

**Ultimate Fusion Born – Super Saiyan 3 Bastoud**


	18. Part 5 Ultimate Fusion Born

**Act 4 – Lazarus**

**Chapter 5: ****Ultimate Fusion Born – Super Saiyan 3 Bastoud**

"_You could say that Lazarus… or you could just say that Baston and that clown… are standing right here in front of you." Bastoud mused, as Lazarus raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Lazarus asked with a little confusion in his voice. "Oh I don't think you know…but your friend Xacti did before I killed him…" Bastoud mused, as Lazarus smirked. "Ah… now I remember… you're the fusion of Baston and Cloud through those weird earrings you have on now… Back then you were able to easily take down Xacti… and now your power has grown even greater than then. But it's still not greater than mine." Lazarus mused._

"_Enough talk… what you say we fight and see if you are right." Bastoud mused, waving the Demon over._

"You truly are an arrogant one, I'll give you that much credit, but the fact of you thinking you even stand a chance against me in your current form is rather baffling." Lazarus mused, as Bastoud continued waving the Demon over. "You don't know a thing about this power you're looking at Lazarus… you could be in for a world of hurt if you're not careful." Bastoud mused arrogantly, as Lazarus grunted.

"Cocky little piece of shit, I'll make sure there's nothing left of you!" Lazarus growled, as he charged towards Bastoud quickly. Bastoud kept a calm smirk on his face, as the Demon got into range and threw a heavy punch towards the Saiyan. Bastoud smirked wider, as he leapt over the attack, and came down striking Lazarus to the ground.

"Sorry bout that Lazarus… my reflexes sort of kicked in just then." Bastoud mused with his arms still crossed. Lazarus emerged from the ground with great speed, throwing Bastoud off guard, and with it threw a heavy barrage of punches and kicks towards the Fused Saiyan. Bastoud grunted in pain, as Lazarus kicked the Saiyan to the floor hard, causing it to explode heavily on contact.

"What a fool… He's giving it all he has, and I'm not even trying…" Lazarus mused, as Bastoud emerged from the crater, hardly a single scratch on him. This made Lazarus smirk a little. "I see… he can take a better hit than the boy and Baston and Cloud… This is going to be fun…" Lazarus mused, as he teleported on the spot, appearing in front of Bastoud. Bastoud kept his head down for some reason, as the Demon went in to strike Bastoud in the chest.

The attack looked to have made connections, but what happened was that Bastoud had grabbed the hand at the last second and made it look as though he was struck. "Hands off…" Bastoud mused, as he lifted up his head to reveal emerald green eyes. At that moment, his body erupted in Golden Ki, his hair shone to golden yellow, and sparks of electricity started to flare around his body.

With one quick kick to the chest, Lazarus was sent flying into the air, breaking his fall a few seconds later. Lazarus looked down to see Bastoud had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. "Super Saiyan huh? Things are about to get more interesting now." Lazarus mused, as Bastoud smirked. "Actually this is Super Saiyan 2… an ascendant Saiyan….also you can now call me Super Bastoud." Super Bastoud mused back, as Lazarus threw his head back in laughter. "Super Bastoud huh? What does that make me? Almighty Lazarus?" Lazarus snickered.

"No… it makes you Lazarus the deceased." Super Bastoud replied with an arrogant smirk. "I see with your transformation, you have become more arrogant than before. This will cost you the battle you know." Lazarus mused, as Bastoud laughed a little. "Funny Lazarus… you seem to act the same way…but I guess you have the power to back up your words….but not for long." Super Bastoud mused back, as Lazarus raised his eyebrow.

"Please…even as a Super Saiyan 2, your power just barely matches mine… You think that you can still win this?" Lazarus laughed, as Bastoud returned to normal with a calm smirk on his face. "Now what…" Lazarus asked himself, as Bastoud looked up at the Demon. "I thought I'd take a minute to show you how we Saiyan operate." Bastoud mused, as Lazarus folded his arms.

"Please, what could you show me…what I have already seen before?" Lazarus grunted, as Bastoud hovered up to Lazarus. "You'll see… trust me, you won't be so confident about this." Bastoud mused, as he transformed into a regular Super Saiyan. "What you saw before was my regular state… and this is a Super Saiyan." Super Bastoud stated, as he transformed again.

"And you know this already as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan. Formally known as a Super Saiyan 2." Super Bastoud explained, as Lazarus grunted. "Is that it? You show me your transformations and claim that my power will be inferior to yours? What will you gain with all this arrogance?" Lazarus asked with a smirk, as Bastoud kept a calm smirk.

"You'll see soon enough…" Super Bastoud snickered, as he crouched down. "And now you will see…" Super Bastoud grunted, as veins formed around his forehead. "What happens… when you push yourself… even further beyond!" Super Bastoud shouted, as he started to power up his body, the sparks of electricity around his body started to rapidly generate around his body at fast rates.

Bastoud's aura changed a full golden color, as his energy started to rapidly increase with his transformation. Lazarus kept a calm smirk on his face, as he sensed that Bastoud's power was slightly higher than his. "If he thinks this is going to help him… he's sadly mistaken." Lazarus thought to himself, as Bastoud continued to power up, the sparks around his body changing from blue to gold. Shockwaves crashed around the entire area, as Bastoud's body started to change before Lazarus's eyes.

Bastoud's Super Saiyan 2 hair started to shine in gold, before starting to move out towards his back. This made Lazarus look a little shocked, as Bastoud's power was rising even more than he anticipated. Bastoud looked to be in pain from the transformation, as he continued to push his body over the limit, not actually having the time to perfect the transformation before the fight.

At that moment, Bastoud threw his head back, and released the huge wave of Golden Ki out his body, making Lazarus shield his eyes. When Lazarus could see again, his eyes were wide, his mouth was agape, and a sound of shock was escaping his throat, as he saw a shocking sight indeed.

Bastoud stood once again, slightly tilted to one side, his aura shining around his body, making his chest and legs shine in gold. His Super Saiyan 2 hair had moved back to his lower waist, and his eyebrows were gone. Nothing much had changed from that, but Bastoud's cold glare towards Lazarus was enough to send shivers down the Demons back.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting like that Lazarus… but I haven't even thought about trying to try out this… you know this well enough… but this is called a Super Saiyan 3…" The new form of Bastoud mused, as his aura faded away, huge shards of lightning crashing around his body. Lazarus was absolutely speechless, sweat dripped from his face, his hands were trembling, and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates in shock.

"Oh… and I guess with all this power and new form… you can call me Ultimate Bastoud…" Ultimate Bastoud stated, as he looked at the fear in Lazarus's features. "Scared huh? I don't blame you… you didn't think for a second that my power would far exceed yours huh? Oh well… it's how this works… The good guy will always have the upper hand somehow… it's over Lazarus." Ultimate Bastoud muttered, as Lazarus growled. "YOU!! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!!" Lazarus screamed, as he powered up his aura to full power and charged towards Ultimate Bastoud quickly.

What seemed to be forever only too two seconds, as Lazarus flew back, holding his chest, coughing and wheezing in pain. Ultimate Bastoud appeared above the Demon and struck him to the ground with his foot, as Lazarus went flying towards the floor; Ultimate Bastoud appeared in front of the Demon and struck him again in the chest. Lazarus went hurdling into a nearby wall, flying through that one and then two more.

Ultimate Bastoud appeared behind the demon, and then kicked him high into the sky. Lazarus was finding it hard to get his bearings back, as Ultimate Bastoud appeared above the demon, and once more kicked him down to the ground, causing a heavy explosion of dust as he hit. Ultimate Bastoud smirked arrogantly, as he hovered higher into the air with his arms folded.

"Look at that… I brought him to his knees… and I didn't even use my hands once." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as Lazarus exploded from the ground with a huge explosive wave of Ki. The Demon then pushed himself heavily off the ground and punched Ultimate Bastoud hard in the chest. To make things look bad, Ultimate Bastoud held his chest, giving Lazarus enough time to punch the Saiyan across the plains, firing a rapid set of Ki blasts at the Saiyan.

When the explosions faded down, Ultimate Bastoud looked to be falling from the sky. Lazarus smirked, as he charged in, kneed the Saiyan in the face, before smashing him to the ground hard, firing another rapid set of Ki blasts down at the ground to finish the job. With one giant release of Ki in his right hand, he fired the blast to the ground setting it off in a huge ball of fire.

"So much for Ultimate Bastoud…" Lazarus smirked, holding his side in slight pain. His smirk was quickly lost, as a huge burst of Golden Ki shot up from the ground, and when it faded, Ultimate Bastoud emerged from the smoke, not a single scratch on his body. "Nice attack Lazarus… but your aim was lousy… what were you shooting at?" Ultimate Bastoud mused, as Lazarus got extremely angry from this. "FOOL! I'LL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" Lazarus screamed, as he held his breath back, and then spewed a red mist out his mouth.

Ultimate Bastoud watched the mist cover over him, and looked around. "Interesting… looks like his attack here jams my senses…" Ultimate Bastoud grunted, as Lazarus laughed. "That's right fool! My Demon Mist jams my opponents sensing abilities! So I can strike anywhere, and you won't be able to see it coming!" Lazarus shouted with a dark laugh, as he teleported into the smoke, and started to move around quickly to make his attacks stick. Ultimate Bastoud shut his eyes and started to focus his energy slowly.

Opening his eyes with a smirk, he shot his elbow back, smashing Lazarus square in the face. "What the!?" Lazarus shouted, as he teleported again, shifting around the area quickly, that was until Ultimate Bastoud tripped the Demon up, and kicked him back. "How can he sense me!? This is insane!" Lazarus shouted, as he teleported again, he then appeared in front of Bastoud for a sneak attack, but found himself kicked in the chest.

"I…I don't get it… how can… you hit me… if you can't….sense me…" Lazarus growled, spitting blood out from his mouth. "Fool, I don't have to sense you… I can just listen for your movements… and also you let off bad B.O." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as Lazarus snarled. "Also this mist is messing with my vibe… so how bout we get rid of it." Ultimate Bastoud mused again, as he started to power up his aura, and with a few seconds of charging released the wave of Ki outwardly. This caused the mist to be quickly removed from the area.

When the light faded, Ultimate Bastoud stood there with his arms folded and a calm smirk on his face. "So… still think I'm bluffing now?" Ultimate Bastoud mused, as Lazarus growled. "DARN YOU! DARN YOU TO HELL!!" Lazarus screamed, as Bastoud smirked. "Temper, Temper… I'd say the same thing to you… but I know you already live there." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as he waved Lazarus over.

"Come on… I enjoy screwing around with you… let's play some more." Ultimate Bastoud mused.

**Coming up**

**Act 4 – Part 6/Final**

**Lazarus's Transformation – End of the Earth**


	19. Part 6 Final Lazarus transforms

**Act 4 – Lazarus**

**Chapter 6/Final: Lazarus Transforms – End of the world**

_When the light faded, Ultimate Bastoud stood there with his arms folded and a calm smirk on his face. "So… still think I'm bluffing now?" Ultimate Bastoud mused, as Lazarus growled. "DARN YOU! DARN YOU TO HELL!!" Lazarus screamed, as Bastoud smirked. "Temper, Temper… I'd say the same thing to you… but I know you already live there." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as he waved Lazarus over._

"_Come on… I enjoy screwing around with you… let's play some more." Ultimate Bastoud mused._

Ultimate Bastoud stood before Lazarus with an arrogant yet calm smirk on his face, sparks of electricity exploding from his Super Saiyan 3 body. "You may have gotten more powerful than me fool… but you seem to forget that with my comrade's abilities. I have learnt the techniques you already know… like this for example." Lazarus explained, as he charged Ki into his right palm.

"Big Bang Attack!" Lazarus shouted, as he fired the blast towards the Super Saiyan 3. Ultimate Bastoud gave a slight sigh in a laughing manner, before kicking the blast away from him. "Nice try Lazarus. Taking my attack is one thing… but using it is another." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as he stuck out his palm. "Allow me to demonstrate." Ultimate Bastoud explained, as he charged the ball of Ki in his palm.

"Big Bang Attack!" he shouted, as he fired the blast towards Lazarus, but then curved it around the Demon, striking him in the back. When Lazarus was sent hurdling towards Ultimate Bastoud, the Super Saiyan 3 smashed Lazarus hard in the chest with his knee, and then flipped around with a kick to the back of the demons neck, sending him crashing to the ground.

"See? What did I tell you? You have to learn how to master a technique… that Lisarg guy was careless." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as Lazarus exploded in a fit of anger, the entire area exploded around the Super Saiyan 3, but Bastoud didn't flinch a bit from it. Lazarus then charged towards the Super Saiyan 3, and started to throw a barrage of punches and kicks towards Bastoud.

Ultimate Bastoud smirked, as he lifted his feet up and started to block off each attack easily. "Come on now… at least make me use my hands!" Ultimate Bastoud shouted in laughter, as Lazarus picked up the speed, getting angrier and angrier each time his attack was blocked. At that point, Lazarus had enough and went to strike out again, but was then kneed in the chest. As Lazarus went down to hold his chest, Ultimate Bastoud used his foot to push his head back up.

"You're not even trying to search for my energy… stop relying on your eyes." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as he kicked the Demon into a nearby wall, watching it fall apart and on top of Lazarus. "This guy really needs to stop relying on his eyes… he's not going to stand a chance for a lot longer at this rate." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as Lazarus emerged from the ground, a sinister laugh escaping his mouth.

"Now what do you think he's laughing about…" Ultimate Bastoud thought to himself, as he watched Lazarus throw his head back in laughter. "You have absolutely no idea what you have just gotten yourself into fool… I've been holding back my true strength for so long… it almost makes me want to cry… now that I am forced to bring it out to kill you…" Lazarus mused, as Ultimate Bastoud smirked.

"Enough of the excuses… you think you have the power to beat me… but frankly you aren't even close to what I have… it's over and you know it… stop prolonging your end and just finish this." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as Lazarus smirked darkly. "Oh… so you think I am bluffing now…? Well then… allow me to wipe that ridiculous smirk right off your face!" Lazarus shouted, as his eyes changed to full blood red.

His muscles started to increase heavily, ripping off the fusion like jacket he was wearing. Veins shot around the demons entire body, as his power started to increase slowly. "Maybe he wasn't bluffing after all… his power is increasing… a lot." Ultimate Bastoud stated with a fake smirk on his face. Lazarus's body started to shine in dark red Ki, as every part of his form started to slowly mutate.

Black spikes started to protrude from his back and elbows, chest plates expanded outwards like spikes but stayed in the skin tone of his body. His eyes changed from dark purple with black pupils to plain Dark Purple, and his power level started to sky rocket. "I do not like this one bit…" Ultimate Bastoud grunted, as Lazarus smirked, before letting the power just shatter away from his new form.

(OOC: These are the Power Levels currently)

((Ultimate Bastoud: 18,250,000))

((Lazarus Giga Form: 21,400,000))

(Thanks for your time)

"So… thought I was bluffing now? Ultimate Bastoud…" Lazarus mused, as he tensed his muscles up a little, letting huge shockwaves crash off from his form towards the Super Saiyan 3. Ultimate Bastoud had to guard himself from the shockwaves, as this gave time for Lazarus to teleport from his spot, and with quick, undetectable speed, sent the Super Saiyan 3 crashing to the ground in severe pain.

Ultimate Bastoud shot up from the ground, his face bleeding slightly from the attack. The Super Saiyan 3 charged forward and clashed with Lazarus. The two then started to throw a fast barrage of punches and kicks towards each other, but what you couldn't see from afar, Lazarus was actually dealing all the hits in the attack, easily blocking of Ultimate Bastoud's punches and kicks.

The two jumped back, Bastoud lost for breath, his forehead and lower lip bleeding heavily from that skirmish. Sparks of crimson electricity started to generate Lazarus's body quickly, as he had a calm smirk plastered on his face. "Looks like the tables have turned once again Ultimate Bastoud." Lazarus mused, as Ultimate Bastoud grunted in pain.

"Man… I knew he was holding back some power….but not this much… I should have finished him off when I had the chance…" Ultimate Bastoud grunted. "Wait a second… he may have increased in strength… but maybe his defense hasn't changed at all… he may not be able to take a decent hit… this gives me an idea." Ultimate Bastoud thought to himself, as he started to draw Ki into his palms similar to the Final Flash attack.

"Well then Mr All powerful… let's see how well you handle against my ultimate technique!" Ultimate Bastoud mused, as he then draw the attack on like a Kamehameha wave. "Very well then…" Lazarus mused, as he puffed out his chest, a nice crimson glow covering his body.

"Final…. Kamehameha!!" Ultimate Bastoud shouted, as he fired the huge blast of Ki out his palms towards the all powerful demon. The blast hit Lazarus and moved him back a bit, at that moment the attack went off in a huge ball of fire, the explosion spanned out for miles, even had Ultimate Bastoud guarding off from it.

Ultimate Bastoud stood there with a calm smirk on his face, but that was quickly silenced, when Lazarus stood in the same spot, not a single scratch on his newly transformed body. "Not bad… needed more grunt to it though." Lazarus mused, as he charged the same attack up. "Allow ME to demonstrate…" Lazarus mused again, as Ultimate Bastoud's eyes widened.

"Final Kamehame…HA!" Lazarus shouted, as he fired the blast of Ki towards Ultimate Bastoud; who powered up his Super Saiyan 3 and attempted to deflect it back. But what Ultimate Bastoud didn't count on, was Lazarus altering the attack, they soon did once Lazarus moved his hands, making the attack curve and hit Ultimate Bastoud directly, engulfing him in a huge ball of fire.

Ultimate Bastoud had guarded off at the last second, but the damage was still great. His right arm dangled at his side, blood spewing out from the shoulder. "D-D-Darn it…" Ultimate Bastoud scowled, as Lazarus put his arms to his sides with a smirk. "Didn't see that one coming did you Ultimate Bastoud… you know… I think now that my power has exceeded yours… you don't deserve that title anymore…" Lazarus mused, as Ultimate Bastoud snarled.

"Crap… just when I thought I was going to win this fight… he comes along and transforms… now I'm completely outclassed… I guess I have to get out of here while I still have the energy to…" Ultimate Bastoud thought to himself, as within his thoughts he was struck in the chest by the Demon.

Blood shot out from Bastoud's mouth, as he was then struck to the ground, with a Ki blast striking him straight after. Whilst buried under the rubble, he placed his fingers on his forehead and used his instant transmission to disappear from the area. "Hm…? His power has shifted…I guess he fled… Ah well… the strongest warrior in the world can't stand up to my almighty power." Lazarus mused, as he dropped his power back to his original form, but staying in his Giga form.

"Now then… with the strongest fighters out of the way… I can now commence with Phase 5 of my plans… this day has gotten from good… to even better!" Lazarus mused, as he powered up his aura and flew off back to base.

**End of Act 4**


	20. Act 5 Reign of the Demons

**(Recap of Act 4: Peace had filled the earth, now that the Sacrad Water had spread upon the planet, cleansing the inhabitents of the toxins that spread around their body from the bite placed on them by the Gothic Demon of the Apocalyptic Demons; Ethica.**

**However the Peace was quickly silenced when the King of Demons himself; Lazarus, came onto the scene. With his almighty power, he was able to take down the strongest current fighters on the planet, seeking out more by killing humans. With the best fighters down, Cloud had only one option left... make two of the strongest CHILDREN on the planet fuse into a mighty warrior; capable of taking down the powerful Demon King.**

**However, not even the power of Markyz was enough to stop the great being of darkness. When all hope looked lost, Baston came to Cloud with the idea of themselves fusing with the Potara Earring. And with that, the two Saiyans fused into the mighty Bastoud, and used their power to challenge Lazarus to pitch combat. **

**Even with their power they were unable to put a dent in Lazarus's great armour. But that was then when Bastoud made a startling proclimation. At that moment the Fused Super Saiyan transformed instantly into a Super Saiyan 3, and with his new power started to pick Lazarus apart. The earth looked to have been saved. Or had it?**

**Lazarus himself proclaimed that his current power was the tip of the iceberg, as he transformed into his Giga form, the second most powerful form that the Apocalyptic Demons had to offer. The battle was fierce, but sadly Bastoud's ultimate power had become inferior to Lazarus's new power. With Bastoud retreating back to Nel's house, what chance does the earth have now against this Tyranny of Evil? Found out now!)**

**Act 5 - Reign of the Demons**

**Chapter 1: A Nightmare to Remember**

Bastoud arrived back at the house, collapsing at that moment, and returned to normal, gasping for air heavilly. "Daddy!" Marcous shouted, as he and Kyzer ran over to their Fused father and helped the man to his feet. "What happened!?" Kyzer shouted back, as Bastoud scowled, before spewing up blood. "Ugh... he... transformed... and made himself twenty times more powerful than before..." Bastoud grunted, as he blacked out for a moment, but got caught by the two boys. "So... you're saying that this man made himself even more powerfull... and here we are... helpless... we didn't stand a chance against him in his first damn form... now we're going to have to sit there and let him hammer us even further!?" Nel shouted, as Bastoud scowled, reaching for his earrings and taking them off. (In this Rp, Fusion can either last forever or defuse when both earrings are removed)

A bright light consumed Bastoud, before splitting back up to Baston and Cloud. "Ugh... we were...careless..." Cloud grunted, as Baston snarled, grabbing Cloud by his collar. "WE WERE CARELESS?!!? If I remember correctly! You were the one who likes to mess around... give them a chance to surrender! This is not my fault!" Baston shouted, as Cloud glared at Baston. "Your arrogance was partly to blame for that Baston! We messed around with Lazarus too much, and he got the upperhand! Just like we did against him the first time!" Cloud shouted, as Baston squeezed tighter against his collar.

"If you weren't so carefree and thought he could change his ways! Then we wouldn't be in that mess to start with!!" Baston shouted, as Cloud looked at the ground with shocked eyes. "Maybe... he's right..." Cloud thought to himself, as Nel walked over and pried Baston's hand away from Cloud. "Shut up the both of you! At this point it's both your fault! No one has higher mess in this! So shut your trap Baston or I'll make you!" Nel shouted, as Baston folded his arms with a snort. "What does it matter anyway? Lazarus won, we lost... and now we don't stand a chance against him!" Baston replied, his back turned to the others.

"Not true Baston... we could... train until we think we're ready to fight him again..." Cloud explained, as Baston laughed sarcastically. "Oh yes clown!! That's a great idea!! But you're forgetting the key factor of that little.. 'Training' idea of yours... By the time we get enough strength to even hit him. He would have already destroyed the earth and moved on... so nice try... any smarter ideas!?" Baston shouted, as Nel snorted. "We could at least try... at least Goldy has the inititive to think of something, rather than mope around claiming its the end of the world." Nel grunted.

"Guys... stop fighting... we can't let this get to us!" Marcous shouted, as they looked at Marcous, before sighing in unison. "Even if we did train Clown... how are we going to get strong enough? We can't use the hyperbolic time chamber, and neither can your wife." Baston explained, as Cloud looked at Marcous and Kyzer. "We may not be able to... but they can..." Cloud stated, as Marcous and Kyzer looked at each other, before gulping. "I can see where this is going..." Kyzer grunted, as Cloud nodded. "If you two train for a year in the Hyperbolic time chamber... you might be able to harness enough strength in your fusion to fight Lazarus's new form." Cloud explained, as they both shook their heads quickly.

"I know we did great against Lazarus the first time! But I mean... COME ON DAD!! If your fusion didn't beat him... how can we!?" Marcous shouted, as Cloud smiled. "You take yourselves too lightly. If you two put your mind to it... you can do anything." Cloud explained, as Kyzer looked at Marcous. "I just think your dad's taken a hit to his head, and is trying to get us killed." Kyzer grunted, as Baston snorted. "Shut up boy... he's right." Baston grunted, as Kyzer looked up at his Dad with shocked eyes. "At this point you two are the only ones that can go in there right now... We'll train near Kami's while you two are in there... But it seems to be getting late... I suppose we should get some sleep.." Baston scowled, as Cloud nodded.

"It seems wierd going to sleep... when you know the next day you could wake up to see the planet in ruins." Cloud explained, as Baston nodded.

Back at the hideout, Lazarus had landed in walked in to a cheering load of demons. "Long live Lord Lazarus!" the demons chanted, as Lazarus walked past them and took a seat in his throne. "Very nice work there brother. I can see why you are our king." Lasiraiga mused, as Lazarus took a deep breath, then sighed it out. "I have to admit though... that Bastoud character was very shrude... his attacks did a lot more damage to me than I thought." Lazarus grunted, as he moved his arm up to reveal a nasty burn under his armpit.

"Don't worry sire, we'll have a medic demon look at that right away." Ethica stated, as Lazarus nodded. "Master Lazarus, I was told you had to transform to your Giga form, so I had the tailors make some clothes similar to your first form. We altered it to have the spike holes in the back for you." Cerberus explained, as he handed Lazarus the fusion like outfit. "Thank you." Lazarus stated, as he slipped the outfit on, and sat back down, his throne opening up holes in the back to let his spikes sit in them without discomfort.

"So, Phase 4 was a complete success then sire?" Lasiraiga asked, as Lazarus snorted. "As of this moment, no... I decided to spare those guys lives... but it won't matter, neither one of them have what it takes to beat me... so they won't bother us during Phase 5... the final piece of my master plan to control this planet." Lazarus mused, as he stood up. "In three hours time, we will dispand and start to find the major population points of this planet... once found, exterminate any living creature you see! Once that task is done! contact me for further orders!" Lazarus shouted, as the demons and Demon Cell bowed. "Yes sire!"

"Lasiraiga... I would like you to accompany me... we're going to Kami's lookout." Lazarus explained, as Lasiraiga backed up. "Kami's lookout? What on earth for Lazarus?" Lasiraiga asked. "I have sensed an aura in that place for some time... a familiar aura... I want to go see what it is... It might be Xacti..." Lazarus explained, as Cerberus nodded. "It is Xacti sire! I rememeber that day!" Cerberus explained, as he thought back to that day.

_"Lazarus! We just picked up Xacti's power signature on the monitor. He's not dead!" Cerberus shouted, as Lazarus rose his eyebrow. "Alive huh? Wonder how..." Lazarus grunted, as Cerberus pressed a button on the monitor, revealling Baston flying towards Kami's lookout. "He's inside that Saiyan." Cerberus explained, as Lazarus smirked. "Not just any Saiyan... That's Baston; prince of Saiyans..." Lazarus mused, as they watched the actions take place._

_Baston landed on the lookout and ran straight up to Kami. "Kami explain to me what is going on! Why is that creature invading my mind and body once again!" Baston shouted, as Kami forced himself off Baston. "You have to understand, your body is different than Cloud's. His pure and clean, yours is angered and tainted. When Xacti tried to take over Cloud's body, his purity was what stopped it from happening, which gave Xacti the incentive to make a doppelganger of him and expel his Ki out the body. Hence creating Anti Cloud._

_You on the other hand, don't have a pure heart, so when he tries to take over your mind, he's able to do it more freely." Kami explained, as Baston scowled. "Tell me how I can get rid of this thing once and for all!" Baston shouted, as Kami waved his hands out defensively. "Ok, Ok. There is only one known way to remove Xacti's soul from your body, and it will take the remaining days till the tournament to do it." Kami stated, as Baston scowled again._

_"I don't care just do it!" Baston shouted, as Kami sat down. "Alright, we're going to have to release the energy, and then when it's awakened I'll suppress the evil energy into a small bottle of which we can store away. That way Xacti will never manipulate you again.... and with it, you may be able to keep the power he holds within you." Kami explained, as Baston nodded._

_"Whatever, just do it!" Baston shouted, as Kami placed his hands on Baston's chest, The Namekian then started to chant an incantation, his palms glowing in yellow Ki. At that point Baston threw his head back, screaming in extreme pain, he held his head to try and suppress the pain, but it did him no good. His muscles increased slightly with each pulsation of pain he felt, as his hair shifted around before transforming into Super Saiyan, but not like any ordinary form of Super Saiyan_

_His hair had changed to a dark purple, and his eyes were of blood red. "Ok, we just have to wait it out, then we'll use the technique to surpress the dark energy inside his body." Kami explained as Popo backed off in fear. Black sparks of electricity started to generate around Baston's body at a tremendous rate of speed, each one cracking the floor underneath him._

_Baston then arched down, as the X formed on his forehead, and with it the transformation was over. "At last... I have my freedom!" Xacti shouted from Baston's mouth, as the form of Baston got to his feet with a dark smirk on his face. "For four years I have been waiting for this moment to finally seize control of this body, and now I... hey... what are you doing!?" Xacti shouted, as Kami raised his palms out, firing the blue style of lightning out his palm to trap Baston in a field of electricity._

_"Stop this! You don't know what you are getting yourself into!!" Xacti roared, as he felt the dark Ki, as well as his soul being sucked out of Baston's body. "No... this cannot be! I've waited so long for this! Don't... stop! Nooooo!" Xacti roared, as he was sucked into the small vile. Baston grunted in pain, as he fell to the floor, gasping for air._

_"When I get out of here, you'll wish you were never born! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER BO-" he was cut off as the bottle was sealed shut. "So long Xacti... never again will you corrupt the minds of my people." Kami grunted, as he handed the vile to Popo; who ran it off into a special room full of evil souls all captured and sealed away._

_"Are you feeling alright Baston...?" Kami asked, as Baston sat up, gasping for air. "Y-Yeah... just peachy king..." Baston grunted, as he wiped his mouth of the saliva trickling down his chin. "So, feel any stronger?" Kami asked, as Baston looked at his palms. "A little bit... not by much though. It's not like it matters anyway." Baston grunted, as he walked towards the edge of the lookout. "I think it would be best to apologize to Xealeos. He was trying to look out for you, even though it wasn't you he was talking to." Kami explained, as Baston nodded._

_"I guess so. So....clown, that's how you were able to get stronger... because you had something worth fighting for... not for yourself, but for others." Baston thought to himself, as he glared at his hands. He then smirked lightly, as he looked down. "Well then... I better get going... to win the tournament and prove I am the better Saiyan warrior." Baston mused, as he powered up his aura and took off back towards the tournament area. _

_Cerberus and Lazarus watched the screen, Lazarus throwing his head back in hysterical laughter. "What a fool... ah well.." was all he muttered, before walking back to his room, shutting the door._

"Ah yes... I remember now.... He was inside Baston the whole time, and that Namekian sealed Xacti away in a small bottle... we just have to find it... and bring Xacti back... at least then... we can partially replace Chimaira." Lazarus explained, as he stood up. "Let's go Lasiraiga... Ethica and Cerberus go with the demons and do what I have asked you to do. Lisarg... just stay out of trouble." Lazarus grunted, as Lisarg saluted. "Yes sir~"

**Coming Soon**

**Act 5 - Part 2**

**Return of Xacti**


	21. Part 2 Return of Xacti

**Act 5 - Reign of the Demons**

**Chapter 2: Return of Xacti.**

Kami and Popo were working on seeing how everyone was dealing with the attack by Lazarus, unaware that the King of Demons was actually on his way to them. When he and Lasiraiga landed before them, the two were shocked beyond compare. "L-L-Lazarus!" Popo exclaimed in fright, as Lazarus looked at the black man and smirked. "So even the guardians of the earth know who I am.... interesting..." Lazarus mused. "How can we not know you... you vile, dispicible, foul creature..." Kami scowled. "How DARE you talk to the King of Demons like that! I shou-!" "You'll do nothing brother... we still need him...besides, what he said is true... I am all of the above... but that only makes me feel complimented... and at the same time appauled... you forgot "All powerfull." Lazarus mused, as Kami growled.

"You should know that it's not the most powerful that wins a fight every single time!" Kami shouted, as Lazarus grunted. "Maybe... in your world... in our world the strong dwell in glory while the weak perish." Lazarus mused, as he shook his head. "Anyway, I'm getting off track with all of this... I came here for a specific reason... where is Xacti being held?" Lazarus asked, as Kami stepped back in shock. "X-X-Xacti...? Never heard of him...!" Kami exclaimed, as Lasiraiga smirked, teleporting behind Popo and used his special ability to merge within the mans body. "I suggest you tell us old man... unless you want your friend here to meet with a painful demise from the inside out." Lasiraiga mused using Popo's body as a medium.

"N-No! don't hurt him!" Kami shouted, as he glared at Lazarus. "I'll do it...but tell me...why do you want this planet so badly...what has earth done to you... for you to want to destroy it?" Kami asked, as Lazarus titled his head back and sighed. "Fine... I'll grant you this last wish... But in order to explain this story... I have to go back to the days... of history.." Lazarus mused, as he shut his eyes.

"This goes back to the History of the Demon races come to existance. With the race supposedly being born from the depths of hell itself, the race should have been known and feared throughout the universe. However our first leader was not of his supposed lifestyle. Our leader was a kind, benevolant king; who wouldn't want to stir conflict unless his planet was a target of assualt.

This however brought major conflict within the ranks of the Demon Race. They wanted destruction and chaos, where he wanted peace and hostility. This in term created the war of the Apocalypse. The war seemed to rage on for many hard filled years, until finally the King was killed and burnt at the steak, as well as his followers; who fought at his side till the bitter end.

With the old king out of the way, a new king had to be elected. A Demon that showed no mercy to his opponents, someone who would rise the Apocalyptic Demons up to great measures. Someone who was able to rid the universe of anyone who dared to oppose their chaotic ways. This was where I myself came to the picture. Being the son of the old leaders brother. I was a natural born killer. Even when I was hardly able to walk by himself, I was able to murder many lives with the outbursts of negative energy stored within my body.

When I was old enough to take the position. I became the new King of Demons, and with it started the new era for the Apocalyptic Demons. With this position, I started to issue out orders of genocide and destruction of every neighbouring planet around theirs, and to make myself more certain of his victory, composed himself a group of the most powerful demons around and formed a special unit known as Demon Cell... well sorry... My brother thought of it all, I just allowed him to follow it through, and neither claim dominance over it.

One particular planet that was attacked by the demons caught my eye. The Chiller Dynasty led by their King Makuzai, with this I decided to enslave their race and use them for my dirty work of the more powerful planets so my people would not die needlessly. I was more than surprised to learn that these more powerful planets had been conquered by Makuzai's two sons; Sarazai and Kudazai. However, when I offered them a position in Demon Cell. Kudazai and Sarazai refused the offer and went off to do their own things.

Makuzai however opted to stay at my side, even though he too refused the offer to be a rank in Demon Cell. With this at hand, the Apocalytpic Demons with myself as their king, attacked countless planets within their galaxy and within a few years of war, was the surpreme race of their universe. However some startling incidents started to occur in another galaxy close to theirs. On a small planet known at the time as Planet Vegeta, a group of warriors started to do the work that the Demons were trying to do for so long. This intrigued me to a point where I took my Special unit with them, and confronted the present King of Saiyans; known then as King Baston.

King Baston however declined the offer to unite with the demons and continued their work of conquering planets to suit their purposes better. With this in mind, I decided to trick the Saiyans, by planting a member of Demon Cell into their ranks. The Demon was Stadler, a Shapeshifter that was able to take on the form of anyone who chose to. By doing so, he killed a Saiyan warrior by the name Guzak and took his form. The Saiyans had no idea of the possibility of a Spy being planted within their ranks, nor did they care of any sort.... in fact come to think of it... Guzak had an older brother named Garsock. Sound familiar? Heh...anyway...

By the time it came to discharge the younger saiyans to smaller planets to conquer. Stadler was granted the position of tutoring one of the weakest saiyan children on the planet. Little did they Saiyans and the Demons knew, that this one Saiyan would become a saviour of the planet he was meant to conquer. Stadler assisted the Saiyan child as much as possible, before meeting his end at the hands of one of Sarazai's goons; who was unaware that Stadler was a Demon in disguise. With this at hand, I decided to observe the Planet earth for some time, watching the progression of this young boy.

When the time came of Sarazai's demise and Kudazai's trip to earth. I was sure that this one boy; who was now a young man, had the power of the legendary warrior, and decided to observe this mans power to see if it could reach a higher stage. My speculations were however correct, as Kudazai too had met his end, four years after being on earth. The uproar from Makuzai was enough to send shivers down the spines of every member of Demon Cell, apart from myself. Makuzai wanted to go down to earth and kill the Saiyan for disrespecting his race and killing his sons, however I forbid it, as it wasn't Makuzai's place to bark orders to his superiors.

Should Makuzai have been a part of Demon Cell at the time, his say may have come into fruition. I decided to no longer observe the actions of this man, as there were more higher powers starting to surface within the planet itself. But at that time, some more powerful warriors were approaching the earth as well, Saiyan warriors from Vegeta itself, with their new king of which wasn't named. I watched the actions of the Saiyans play out, and when news of the tournament came out. I opted to watch the tournament from Earth's orbit to see who the strongest warrior on earth was. Or in this case, the one with the most gifted abilities.

But the tournament was going on longer than I anticipated... so I decided to cut the time short and brought the ship down here... and started my master plan." Lazarus explained, taking a few breaths afterwards. "But why... why did you analyse this one saiyan....?" Kami asked, as Lazarus smirked. "You act as though you have never met him before... I've seen him train here a lot." Lazarus mused, as Kami's eyes widened. "C-Cloud?" Kami shouted, as Lazarus smirked deeper. "You guessed it... He's the main reason Stadler and Xacti are dead.... well, Stadler at least... Xacti has a chance to redeme himself... but I plan to make the planet he made him... a living hell before I destroy it." Lazarus explained, as Kami backed up. "Now... I have kept my part of the deal...where is Xacti..." Lazarus stated, as Kami sighed. "Release Popo... and I'll have him get it..." Kami stated in defeat, as Lasiraiga left Popo's body. "I'll go with him, in case he tries anything funny brother." Lasiraiga mused, as Lazarus nodded.

The two left the area and headed into the palace. The walk seemed to be endless for Lasiraiga, but at last they were there. Popo hesitated for a few minutes, before grabbing Xacti's vile and handing it to Lasiraiga. "Thanks...." Lasiraiga mused, as he teleported from his spot and appeared next to Lazarus. "Here it is..." Lasiraiga stated, bowing before Lazaurs with the vile above his head. "Good work brother..." Lazarus mused, as he grabbed the vile and opened the lid. Purple smoke escaped from the lid, as the Demon King threw the vile to the floor, watching it explode into purple mist.

The purple mist then turned into a puddle of purple goo. That goo then took on the form of the Chaotic Demon himself. The demon looked around for a moment with wide eyes, and then smirked darkly. "Four years... I have waited for this day.... and now... I can feel the wind in my hair...my own power coursing through my body... and... M-Master Lazarus!?" Xacti shouted, as he bowed down to his leader. Lazarus grunted a bit, as he backhanded Xacti to the floor. "M-Master Lazarus! What did I do wrong!?" Xacti shouted, as Lazarus rolled his eyes. "Oh let's see... you did as asked and blew up that planet... but then you suddenly come to earth in the future and start killing people...then you come to this time and get yourself killed ever so easily." Lazarus grunted, as Xacti bowed again.

"My forgiveness sire... I was heading back to the demon world I swear... I just found myself in a warp hole... and then I thought I was home, and all these aliens had invaded." Xacti explained, as Lazarus smirked. "Ah well, all is forgiven soldier... hiding away in Baston's body for four years is something worth being grateful for... after all it was my Cell that created you." Lazarus mused, as Xacti nodded. "Yes sire... thank you for this last chance..." Xacti stated, as he stood up. "I'm going to bless you with your full power back Xacti...be grateful... this is your last chance..." Lazarus grunted, as he flooded Xacti with his own energy. Xacti threw his head back and errupted in a huge ball of Ki. When the smoke faded he was too in his Giga form. "Not bad...a good power boost to kill the last of the resistance on this putrid planet." Lazarus mused, as Lasiraiga smirked.

"He's weaker than Ethica... that's scary..." Lasiraiga mused, as Lazarus smirked. "Xacti has the regeneration and time shifting abilities remember, it weakens him every time he uses both." Lazarus explained, as they walked towards the lookout edge. "Let''s go find a city to conquer." Lazarus mused, as the three flew off towards the nearest city. Kami fell to his knees in shock. "I-I-I can't believe this is all happening... the...the earth is doomed..." Kami said in shock, as King Kai watched over from otherworld. "As long as there are miricles... we can only pray one will arrive soon." King Kai thought to himself.

**Coming Soon**

**Act 5 - Part 3**

**Half the World Conquered!?**


	22. Part 3 Half the earth conquered?

**Act 5 - Reign of the Demons**

**Chapter 3: Half the Population Conquered!? **

_The purple mist then turned into a puddle of purple goo. That goo then took on the form of the Chaotic Demon himself. The demon looked around for a moment with wide eyes, and then smirked darkly. "Four years... I have waited for this day.... and now... I can feel the wind in my hair...my own power coursing through my body... and... M-Master Lazarus!?" Xacti shouted, as he bowed down to his leader. Lazarus grunted a bit, as he backhanded Xacti to the floor. "M-Master Lazarus! What did I do wrong!?" Xacti shouted, as Lazarus rolled his eyes. "Oh let's see... you did as asked and blew up that planet... but then you suddenly come to earth in the future and start killing people...then you come to this time and get yourself killed ever so easily." Lazarus grunted, as Xacti bowed again._

_"My forgiveness sire... I was heading back to the demon world I swear... I just found myself in a warp hole... and then I thought I was home, and all these aliens had invaded." Xacti explained, as Lazarus smirked. "Ah well, all is forgiven soldier... hiding away in Baston's body for four years is something worth being grateful for... after all it was my Cell that created you." Lazarus mused, as Xacti nodded. "Yes sire... thank you for this last chance..." Xacti stated, as he stood up. "I'm going to bless you with your full power back Xacti...be grateful... this is your last chance..." Lazarus grunted, as he flooded Xacti with his own energy. Xacti threw his head back and errupted in a huge ball of Ki. When the smoke faded he was too in his Giga form. "Not bad...a good power boost to kill the last of the resistance on this putrid planet." Lazarus mused, as Lasiraiga smirked._

_"He's weaker than Ethica... that's scary..." Lasiraiga mused, as Lazarus smirked. "Xacti has the regeneration and time shifting abilities remember, it weakens him every time he uses both." Lazarus explained, as they walked towards the lookout edge. "Let''s go find a city to conquer." Lazarus mused, as the three flew off towards the nearest city. Kami fell to his knees in shock. "I-I-I can't believe this is all happening... the...the earth is doomed..." Kami said in shock, as King Kai watched over from otherworld. "As long as there are miricles... we can only pray one will arrive soon." King Kai thought to himself._

----

It was dawn in the center of central city. The sun was slowly rising over the calm and peaceful mountain tops, ready to embrace the city in it's loving embrace. This embrace would be quickly silenced as a smouldering pit of dust rose from the surface of the mountain tops, following up by a big ball of fire. Screams filled the city, as civilians ran around fearing their lives, as three lifeforms hovered over the city, firing ki blast after ki blast down at the buildings, causing them to errupt in a huge ball of fire. "It's been so long... I love the sound of screaming humans as they die before us!" Xacti mused, as Lazarus smirked at his brother.

The two then fired a joint Ki blast down straight at Xacti, sending him into a nearby building, when the blast hit the building it scattered into many blasts, blowing up the rest of the buildings surrounding that area. Xacti slowly regenerated back to normal and sneered up at the two. "What the hell was that for!?" Xacti shouted, as the two Demons looked at each other and then shrugged. "Wasn't us." they both said in unison, as they went back to firing blasts at the remaining buildings, smirking back at each other. Meanwhile, Cloud and Baston were having their wounds looked over. "Darn Demon... can't even pick myself up..." Baston grunted, as he snatched the bandages out of Nel's hand and wrapped up his own wounds.

"Cloud! Cloud can you hear me!?" King Kai shouted, as Cloud looked up at the sky. "King Kai...what's up?" Cloud asked tiredly, as King Kai gave a slight pause before answering. "It's terrible! Lazarus has conquered 1/3 of the Earth already!" King Kai shouted, as Cloud stood up quickly, ignoring his pain. "WHAT!?" Cloud roared, as Baston snarled. "First he makes us look bad in battle... now he's just rubbing it in our faces..." Baston grunted, as Cloud looked down at Baston and then up at the sky. "King Kai, why are they here!? What exactly is their goals!? Destroy the earth?" Cloud asked quickly. "No...what Lazarus wants is revenge against Xacti and Stadlers deaths... but seeing he knows that you guys are inferior to him... he's going to take the earth under his control... and use it as a training ground for the demon race..." King Kai explained, as Baston snorted.

"Great... another problem...this is exactly what happened with the Saiyan King..." Baston snarled, as King Kai nodded. "What's worse is that... Xacti has been brought back to life!" King Kai exclaimed, as everyones eyes shot open. "That's impossible! I sealed Xacti away!" Baston shouted, as King Kai nodded again. "That is true Baston...but Lazarus found out where Xacti was hidden and threatened to kill Mr Popo if Kami didn't tell him where Xacti was being kept... and now the three of them are on a killing spree... nearly 1/2 of the earths population is already gone from their previous attack about six hours ago." King Kai explained, as Cloud's fists were white to the bone, his teeth gritted heavily. "All...of those innocent... people...!!" Cloud growled, as Baston grabbed the Saiyans shoulder. "Calm down you idiot! We'll just bring them back with the dragonballs!" Baston shouted, as Cloud took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Baston is right Cloud, Lazarus has made no attempt to look for the dragonballs. Besides, you already have five of them. They'd have to get to you in order to get them." King Kai explained, as Cloud nodded, unclenching his fists. "Exactly Cloud, and we're not about to let Lazarus get his hands on them." said a familiar voice, as both Baston and Cloud turned their heads to see Xealeos, Sasori and Nicu. "We'll stop Lazarus before he can do anything." Sasori stated, as Cloud smiled. "You guys..."

"That's right! And we'll help out too Cloud! We don't want Lazarus taking over our home! It's where we live!" Kyzer shouted, as Marcous nodded. "Yeah, I mean where eelse would we live?" Marcous asked, as everyone else sweat dropped. "As long as that freak is still around killing off my humans... I guess I can help out..." Chris grunted, as Nene, Alyss, Razical and Anhell stood behind them, giving the lot the thumbs up. Cloud got to his feet and looked at his friends and family with a calm smile on his face. "So... what's the plan of action Goldy...?" Nel asked, smirking at her husband, as he smirked back. "We train hard for two days! If Lazarus plans to use this planet, we have that luxary! He has his henchmen, so some of us will have to fight them while we take Lazarus down. Xealeos and Baston, I know you two fought Lisarg, so whoever fights him, needs to know his style of attacks. Nel knows how Ethica fights, so teach whoever fights her to watch out for her bite." Cloud explained, as they nodded.

"If we want to get the earth back! We have to do it by the book! No one will have unfair places in this! All we need is the demise of Lazarus and his goons!" Cloud shouted, as the others nodded.

Back with the demons, they stood before the wreaked Central city with a smirk on their faces. "Half of the earth now belongs to us... Phase 5 is going better than expected..." Lazarus mused, as Ethica and Cerberus landed before them. "East and South City have been taken over by our race... only six more before this planet is ours." Ethica explained, as Lazarus smirked. "I found a better way around this." Lazarus explained, as Cerberus looked over at his leader. "Care to explain sire?" Cerberus asked, as Lazarus smirked wider. "This planet has a king... we find that king and destroy him, then make a global announcement that this planet belongs to us... and that those who want to live have to bow down to us... then Phase 5 will be complete and this planet will be mine to command and destroy!" Lazarus shouted, as the lot of them powered up their auras and flew off towards the Kings mansion

**(Short chapter I know)**

**Coming Soon**

**Act 5 - Part 4/Final**

**Lazarus rules over all - The battle plan is set! **


	23. Part 4 Final Lazarus rules over all!

**Act 5 - Reign of the Demons**

**Chapter 4/Final: Lazarus Rules over all - Battle Plan set!**

_"If we want to get the earth back! We have to do it by the book! No one will have unfair places in this! All we need is the demise of Lazarus and his goons!" Cloud shouted, as the others nodded._

_Back with the demons, they stood before the wreaked Central city with a smirk on their faces. "Half of the earth now belongs to us... Phase 5 is going better than expected..." Lazarus mused, as Ethica and Cerberus landed before them. "East and South City have been taken over by our race... only six more before this planet is ours." Ethica explained, as Lazarus smirked. "I found a better way around this." Lazarus explained, as Cerberus looked over at his leader. "Care to explain sire?" Cerberus asked, as Lazarus smirked wider. "This planet has a king... we find that king and destroy him, then make a global announcement that this planet belongs to us... and that those who want to live have to bow down to us... then Phase 5 will be complete and this planet will be mine to command and destroy!" Lazarus shouted, as the lot of them powered up their auras and flew off towards the Kings mansion_

_-----_

Cloud and Baston had excecuted the Fusion technique to form Cloustan, and had requested that all of them charge him at once. Cloustan smirked, as Markyz was the first on the attack, throwing a rapid set of punches and kicks towards the fused older saiyan. Cloustan evaded all the attacks and kicked Markyz away, as Chris and Nene charged foward, firing blasts of Ki out their palms to throw Cloustan off. "Nice tricks girls, but you need more than that to beat me!" Cloustan mused, as he threw his hands back, releasing a huge wave of Ki out his body, this wave of ki sent the two flying back stopping inches from the wall.

Cloustan spun his head around, watching Nel use her Instant transmission to flash to and from the Saiyan. "Heh, you need work on that!" Cloustan shouted, as he instantly appeared in front of Nel and booted her away, teleporting behind her and sending another kick towards her. She however evaded the attack and disapeared. Both she and Cloustan engaged in a fast barrage of attacks, making sonic booms crash across the sky above them. Cloustan appeared again, spinning Nel around and around in a full three sixy degree angle, before throwing her to the floor heavily.

Markyz recovered from his attack, and started to charge Ki into his palms. "Big Daddy Blitz!" he shouted, as he fired the attack towards the older Saiyan. "Heh, more work on your attack names! Watch!" Cloustan shouted, as he formed Ki into his palms similar to the Big Bang attack. "Big Bang....Kamehameha!" Cloustan shouted, as he fired the huge wave of Ki down towards Markyz's, causing his to break through the younger saiyans and smashed it straight into them. Seeing as they were only sparring, Cloustan held back a lot of his energy in the attack. Cloustan looked around for anymore fighters, seeing Xealeos and Sasori teaching Nicu some new techniques for the upcoming fight.

There was a small flash of light, and when Cloustan looked down, a new female stood in place of where the light emitted. "Ah... Nris, so good to see you finally come out of hiding." Cloustan mused, as Nris smirked back at her fused counterpart. "I'm going to beat your ass around this place Goldy..." she mused, as she powered up her aura and charged towards him. "Last time you got lucky... this time I plan to take the win!" Cloustan shouted, as he teleported from his spot, catching Nris off guard and kicked her across the face. Nris recovered quickly and spun around, dealing the same brutal attack played out on her to him. The two then locked fists in a heavy smash before throwing a fast barrage of punches and kicks towards each other, each attack sending huge shockwaves crashing throughout the area.

Markyz recovered from his previous attack once again and looked up at Cloustan and Nris's fight. "Time to take down both of our parents." Markyz mused, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew as fast as he could, trying to sense their re-entrance. As soon as they did, Markyz flipped over the two of them, and kicked the two fused warriors towards the ground in seperate directions. Markyz threw his palms out and fired two blasts down towards the fused warriors who were in mid flight towards the ground. Cloustan and Nris recovered a few seconds later, deflecting the blasts before them and charged up towards the boy. Markyz held firm as the two charged in and started to throw fast punches and kicks towards the boy.

Markyz held his composure as he started to block off their attacks, throwing his own towards the two as an offensive to his defensive. They backed off for a moment, before throwing blind punches towards each other. Strangely enough all the punches made contacts to each one of their faces. The three fused warriors leapt back, gasping for air heaviy, but smirks were plastered on their faces. "Not bad Nris... you have improved since last time." Cloustan mused, as Nris smirked through her fatigue. "As have you... and you, you little twerp... you're not bad yourself." Nris grunted, as Markyz rubbed the under of his nose. "I'm just getting warmed up." Markyz mused, as within a second both Cloustan and Nris were sent hurdling to the floor. "I may not be as strong as you guys! But I am surely faster!" Markyz mused, sticking his tongue out at the lot of them. "Oh is that a fact?" Cloustan mused from behind Markyz. "Because I think we just put you in your place little boy." Nris mused also being behind the boy.

"Uh oh..." Markyz gulped, as both fused warriors charged towards Markyz, both having smirks on their faces. Markyz started to panic as the two got closer, but before the two could make a direct hit to the fused boy, he suddenly split back into Marcous and Kyzer. "That hurt..." both groaned as they sailed to the floor. "Well then, just you and me now Goldy..." Nris mused, as Cloustan shook his head. "Nope... like him, I'm out of time." Cloustan explained, as he split back to Cloud and Baston. "We're getting better with Cloustan, should we move onto Bastoud?" Cloud asked, as Baston pulled out his earrings. "I suppose, then we can show Nris who's the boss around here." Baston mused, as Cloud pulled out his earring and slipped it on. When the two merged, Ultimate Bastoud stood, already as a Super Saiyan 3. "So even your fusion has a girly like appearance..." Nris mused, as Ultimate Bastoud smirked.

"Well, this girly like appearance is going to kick your scrawny little ass all around this place." Ultimate Bastoud mused, as he waved the girl over. "Now come!"

Meanwhile Lazarus and his henchmen had arrived at the Kings mansion, where they were greeted by the guards. "I'm sorry sir...do you have an invitation to see your highness?" the guard asked, as Lazarus stuck his palm out, frying one of the guards with a Ki blast. "How's that for an invitation?" Lazarus asked, as the first guard was shit scared. "O-O-Of c-c-course! p-p-please...r-right this way!" The guard whimpered, as he slowly guided Lazarus and the others into the kings personal room. "Guard... I did not call for you..." stated the bold voice of the king, as the guard bowed. "Forgive me sire...but... this man, he demands your attention." the guard stated in shock, as Lazarus kicked the door down with a dark smirk on his face.

"So... you're the king of this waste dump of a planet huh?" Lazarus asked with his smirk still plastered on his face. "Yes... and who might you be....?" the king asked, as Lazarus bowed down in respect of some sort. "Why... I am just like you... I am also a King... a King of the Demon world." Lazarus stated, as the King laughed. "That's proposterus! There is no such world as the Demon world. Why must you sprout such nonsense to me!? Guards take him away!" The King ordered, as Lazarus stood up, a darker smirk and shadow forming over his features. "I'd advise not doing that..." Lazarus grunted evilly, as the guards freaked out and ran out of the room. "Just who are you!?" The King shouted once more. "I am Lazarus...." Lazarus mused, as he pointed behind him. "These are my elite members... Demon Cell." Lazarus explained, as the Kings eyes widened.

"W-Wait... I know you now...Y-your kind... is taking control of the planet! but why...why are you here!?" the King muttered in shock, as Lazarus smirked. "Simple, I want you to stand down... once I control this planet, I will be the most powerful galactic overlord in existance." Lazarus explained, as the King stood up. "That's barbaric! I refuse to do such a thing! I am the King of this planet, and I will not let someone else take over!" the King shouted, as he pressed a button on his throne, watching as a set of ballistic missles shot out from the roof towards the demon king. Lazarus smirked, as he raised his palm up and grabbed the missle. "Nice toy... mind if I... try it out?" Lazarus asked, as he spun the missle around and fired it back at the king, killing him instantly in the small explosion of fire.

"Well that takes care of that..." Lazarus mused, as the guards looked in. "The Kings been assasinated! Call the Millitary! We have to have these guys disposed of quickly!" the guards shouted, as Lasiraiga heard in on their conversation through the wall he was merged to. "They're calling in their millitary... any plans Lazarus sir?" Lasiraiga asked, as Lazarus smirked darker. "Let their millitary come... it'll be more easier to convince the people that this world belongs to us... if they see their only form of defence being wiped out in seconds." Lazarus mused, as he walked out of the mansion, seeing within seconds the millitary being stationed around them. "Alright men! The target has been aqquired! Prepare to fire." The head of the attack shouted, as Lazarus and the others hovered into the air, landing on top of a small crumbled building.

"Change course! Targets have shifted location! Ready yourself men! And fire!!!" the man shouted again, as the soliders started to fire off their machine guns, bazooka's and other assorted weapons towards the lot of them. Tanks and Airships started to fire off their missles and machine gun bullets at the lot as well, as the forms were consumed in a ball of fire and smoke. "Keep firing men! We have them within our range and neither one seems to be on the move!" the man shouted, as they continued their onslaught of balistic assualt.

At that point Lazarus hovered out of the smoke, looking around, seeing cameraman stationed on idling airships. "I want the world to see this... behold the mighty power of the Apocalyptic Demons!" Lazarus mused, as he formed Ki into his palms, he then shifted that Ki to a single finger and fired it towards the center of the tanks. Within a few seconds the tanks and people around it were engulfed in a huge ball of fire. "MEN RETREAT AHHHH!!" the man of attack shouted, as he was caught into the orb of fire and was vapourised instantly. "Folks you've seen it right here! Even the millitia has fallen to these mighty creatures. Who are they... and what do they want with our planet!?" shouted the female reporter, as the cameramans face went blue in fear. "If you don't mind... I wish to explain that to the people of the planet leftover." Lazarus mused from behind the girl.

The girl freaked out and slowly handed Lazarus the microphone. "P-Please d-d-don't kill me!" She pleaded in fear, as Lazarus smirked. "Do not worry, someone of your co-operation will be spared..." Lazarus mused, as he grabbed the microphone and patted the girls head before looking at the camera. "Greetings people of planet earth... I am Lazarus, the King of the Demon World... or should I say... King of the entire universe. From this day forward, your planet is under the guidance of the Apocalyptic demons! fear not though, if you serve us! we will spare your miserable lives! Failure to do so will lead to your demise and anyone you find dear to you! If more than 50% of the earths populant refuses to join my forces...then this entire planet will go up in smoke! So rejoice! A new era has filled this planet! It can bring great wisdom! or great destruction! The choice is yours and yours alone!" Lazarus shouted, the voice echoing throughout the entire planet.

"Lazarus has made his move I see..." Bastoud grunted, returning to normal from from Super Saiyan 3. "The planet is his... now we have to take it back." Bastoud stated once more, as Nris scoffed. "So how will we go about this goldy?" she asked, as Bastoud looked at the others. "We just heard what he said, if 50% of the earths populants doesn't co-operate with his orders, the planet will go up in flames... so we have to stop him before he tallys up how many are following his orders." Bastoud explained, as he removed his earrings returning back to Cloud and Baston, Nris doing the same to return to Nel and Chris. "The best plan is to infitrate their stronghold...take down his henchmen and then gang up on him.." Cloud explained, as Nel rolled his eyes.

"Not like he's gonna expect that from the second we make our move." Nel grunted, as Cloud nodded. "That's why we'll use some decoys to get ahead of them." Cloud explained, as he went over the plan with the others. "Sounds alright to me... let's do it." Baston grunted, as Cloud raised his palms to the air. "For the earths freedom!" he shouted, as they all powered up their auras and headed off to the Kings stronghold.

**End of Act 5**

**Coming Soon**

**Act 6/Final Act**

**Demise**


	24. Act 6 Demise

**(Recap of Act 5: Lazarus had already proven himself to be the strongest being on the planet earth, Taking down the most powerful warriors on the planet was enough. But he didn't stop there. Lazarus went on a joy ride around the world, taking control of each city one by one till he was in control of everything. But before this happened, he paid a visit to Kami's lookout; in order to bring back a friend sealed away by the Guardian of the earth. **

**With Xacti back to life, the Apocalyptic Demons have full control over planet earth and it's inhabitants. With Lazarus's declaration and threat of killing the humans if 50% of them didn't abide his orders, Cloud and the Z-Warriors will now have to stop the demon before the earth goes up in a ball of fire. Will the Z-Warriors succeed and stop Lazarus from blowing up the earth? Or is the final hour for Earth and it's inhabitants? **

**Find out now on the Final Act of Dragonball Z Budokai Sagas: Apocalyptic Nightmare!)**

**Act 6 - Demise**

**Chapter 1: Infiltration - The Second Fused Super Saiyan 3**

Two days had passed at last, and the time for the Z-Warriors to make their move was finally at hand. Everyone had gathered at Kami's lookout for one last bit of briefing. Marcous and Kyzer coming out of the Hyperbolic time chamber with their two days of training complete. "Ok, remember how this is going to work." Cloud explained, as he crouched down, having drawn up a sketch of the city ruins where Lazarus was claiming kingship. "The area is going to be swarming with Lazarus's weaker demons... no problems there... it's inside the main area that is." Cloud explained furthermore, as Baston leaned against the wall of the palace. "By that, you mean that Demon Cell will be in there..." Baston grunted, as Cloud nodded.

"Exactly... we know what some of them are capable of... others we don't... like that one that helped Ethica bite Nel." Cloud stated. "I know him..." Kami responded, as Cloud looked up. "He's Lazarus's younger brother Lasiraiga, formally known as either the Merger of Fury...or the Prince of all Demons." Kami explained, as Baston raised his eyebrow. "Merger of Fury?" He asked, as Kami nodded. "He's able to merge his body into anything he wants to... land, water...other people you name it.... Every Demon in Demon Cell has their own unique ability... you've seen Lazarus's, Ethica's and Lisarg's... but there are two more... one of them being Xacti." Kami explained, as Cloud raised his eyebrow. "What about that guy Baston and Nene were fighting? Chimaira was it?" Cloud asked.

"Chimaira didn't have a special ability... the Transformation they witnessed is part of some of the more experienced demons, like Lazarus and Xacti-" "But Xacti was created by one of Lazarus's cells... so it's only explanitory that way..." Baston interrupted, as Kami nodded. "That's true... anyway... Chimaira's natural power source was basically his special technique... his body was that powerful that he wasn't able to interpret anything that his family might have inherited." Kami stated. "Ok... so the other one?" Cloud asked calmly. "The other one is known as Cerberus, the doopleganger of fear. He's able to replicate himself as many times as he wants without losing his power to the copies he makes... the one weakness is that every copy has it's own special weakness that could, or could not be shown during battle." Kami explained.

"We're wasting our time with this... let's just go in and kick their ass..." Nel grunted, as Cloud sighed. "You make that sound easy Nel... if we go in there, we're going to die. We have to take down their members one by one... then gang up on Lazarus... it's our best shot at beating him." Cloud explained, as Nel rolled her eyes. "Whatever Goldy...but don't think you're fighting Lazarus alone... I want to kick his ass for last time." Nel mused a bit, as Cloud smiled a little. "Also...Xealeos... I don't think you should bring Nicu to this... It could get messy, and I don't think he's ready for this kind of situation." Cloud explained, as Xealeos nodded.

"Boys, it'll be best for you two to do the fusion technique right now." Cloud explained, as Marcous and Kyzer nodded. "Fusion Technique? Oh no Clown...you didn't..." Baston grunted, as Cloud smiled wide. "They were amazing Baston, they did so well against Lazarus... but with their training done, they'll be even stronger than before." Cloud explained, as Marcous and Kyzer smirked. "Oh yeah we got stronger, and we advanced our power in fusion too... let's do it Marcous." Kyzer mused, as Marcous nodded with a smirk. "Right!" the two moved away from each other and started to perform the technique.

"Fu-Sion-ha!" the two boys shouted, as they joined fingers and disappeared in a huge ball of golden light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light and then shards of lighthing that crackled around them. When the light faded, Baston and Cloud's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. There stood Markyz, but he had changed some since the last time. Long Super Saiyan hair reaching down to their back, no eyebrows and sparks of electricity crashing around their body. "Yeah...!" Markyz mused, his voice strained from the technique. "No....way!" Baston and Cloud shouted in unison, as everyone even Nel was lost for words. "Like the new look? You should.... not only am I freaky looking... I'm much stronger now." Markyz mused, as Cloud shook his finger at the boys, still lost.

"Y-Y-You're... a Super Saiyan 3...!" Cloud gasped, as Baston snarled. "They take everything we do, and make it a childs play thing... how absurd!" Baston thought to himself, as Markyz's aura faded away. "Well then Cloud... what should we do?" Markyz asked, as Cloud shook out of his trance, and smirked. "We now go into the Demons nest and cause some damage." Cloud mused, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, Baston following suit. Everyone else powered up their auras and after Cloud flew down the lookout towards the center of the Kings City. At the Kings city, Lazarus sat at his throne and watched the demon slaves working away at his monuments. "It's a fine day for the Demon race today." Lazarus mused, as Ethica came running out.

"Lazarus! Cloud and his friends are heading this way!! What should we do?" Ethica shouted, Lazarus smirking at those words that escaped her mouth. "Let's not worry about it for starters... even if they have gotten stronger within these two days... they won't be able to stop me... have the rest of Demon Cell ready... and well... tell the slaves not to die too badly out there." Lazarus ordered, as Ethica nodded, before vanishing from the area. "So Cloud...have you come to die already... then let's see what you have got to offer before you die." Lazarus mused, as Cloud and the others reached the city, all landing at once. "Well this is it... huh?" Cloud stated, as he saw a swarm of Demons gathered around the front of the mansion.

"Looks like they've been expecting us Clown... idea's?" Baston asked, as Cloud smirked. "We plough through them, and hopefully draw out Demon Cell... that's when we take them down." Cloud explained, as Baston smirked, as he stuck his palm out. "Then allow me to make the first commotion." Baston mused, as he fired off a big blast of Ki towards the demons, watching them freak and try to move from it. A quarter of them were wiped out in the explosion, as the rest charged out towards them. "Ok guys, here goes!" Cloud shouted, as he powered up his Super Saiyan 3 aura and charged towards a set of the demons. Each demon went out to strike Cloud, but he evaded each attack, kicking them square in the face, and moving forward.

Chris and Alyss stuck out their palms and fired rapid blasts out towards a set of demons, wiping them out instantly as they hit. Nel and Emelia charged forward and like Cloud started to strike out at each one, knocking them out with each blow dealt. Markyz however came with a more fun approach in his view. "Spinning barrel top Blast!" Markyz shouted, as he spun his arms around his sides rapidly and fired blasts out the spinning arms at the demons. The blasts weren't strong enough to kill the demons, but gave Markyz time to teleport to them. "Mad Bull Rush!" Markyz shouted, as he stuck his index fingers up next to his head, and charged the demons, knocking them into the air like a mad bull. Markyz crossed his arms in an X formation with his index and middle fingers out. "Legend!" he mused with a smirk of arrrogance.

Baston flipped into the air, kicking two demons in the face with both his feet. He grabbed the nearest Demon and threw it into another, firing a blast of Ki out at them, blowing them into a nearby wall and killing them instantly. "They could at least make us work for it." Baston grunted, as he watched Xealeos use Nicu's sword to cleave some of the demons in half. After a few short minutes all the demons were taken care of. Cloud dusting his hands off. "Well that's that... now we wait for Demon Cell to approach us." Cloud explained, as he sensed huge powers approaching. "Speak of the devil..." Baston mused, as there above them stood Demon Cell, consisting of Lasiraiga, Ethica, Cerberus, Lisarg and Xacti.

"We meet again Xacti... it's been a while hasn't it freak..." Baston mused, as Xacti scowled at Baston's remark. "I have come back through Lazarus's whim... I will not hesitate to kill you this time..." Xacti grunted, as Nel laughed a bit. "Hesitate to kill us? That's funny, I could have sworn my fusion killed you in seconds." Nel mused, as Xacti smirked. "Times have changed girl... Now I have the upperhand." Xacti mused, as Lasiraga rolled his eyes. "Now now, let's leave this crap for later... Cloud... Lazarus has asked you to stay out of these fights... for he wants to test you the most in battle." Lasiraiga explained, as Cloud smirked. "Fine by me..." Cloud responded with a slight glance at Baston.

"Fine by me Clown.... I'll handle this so called Prince of Demons on my own." Baston grunted, as he hovered into the air to be level with Lasiraiga. Ethica landed before Nel, Emelia, Chris and Alyss. "I'll take you lot on... I may not have as much skills as my friends...but I'm more than enough to take you down." Ethica mused, as she took her stance before the four girls. "I'm going to make you pay for fucking around with my family and friends." Nel scowled, as she exploded in Ki before taking her stance. Xacti looked around for a moment before smirking towards Markyz. "I'll take the runt with the long hair... he looks weak..." Xacti snickered, as Markyz growled. "Oh you'll be regretting those words soon you purple ball of chewing gum!" Markyz shouted, as he hovered up towards Xacti with a smirk on his face. "Guess that gives me the two Saiyans left over." Cerberus muttered, casting his gaze at Xealeos and Sasori. "Hey....what about me!?!" Lisarg shouted, as Lasiraiga looked over at Lisarg. "Go help Ethica I guess... you're mimicking abilities could come in handy." Lasiraiga grunted, as he evaded a quick strike from Baston.

"Oh boy~" Lisarg shouted in laughter, as he landed next to Nel, copying her exploding Ki to mock her, before taking his stance. "Two against one is hardly going to be fair is it you two?" Cerberus mused, as he shut his eyes and started to glow in Green Ki. At that moment two more of himself appeared, both folding their arms. "So three against two on my part seems more fair." he mused, as Cerberus A and B charged towards the two Saiyans.

**Coming Soon**

**Act 6 - Part 2**

**Saiyan Prince vs Demon Prince **


	25. Part 2 Saiyan Prince vs Demon Prince

**Act 6 - Demise**

**Chapter 2: Saiyan Prince vs Demon Prince**

_"Fine by me Clown.... I'll handle this so called Prince of Demons on my own." Baston grunted, as he hovered into the air to be level with Lasiraiga._

_--_

Baston stayed in his position in front of Lasiraiga with his arms crossed, and a calm smirk on his face. "I don't see why you are smiling Saiyan... my power is the closet to Lazarus's in the ranks of Demon Cell..." Lasiraiga grunted, trying to play it cool, as Baston smirked more. "Oh I see... so that means I'll be closer to destroying Lazarus if I destroy you... interesting." Baston mused, as he took his mid air stance. "Tch, if you can..." Lasiraiga grunted again, as he charged towards Baston quickly, throwing his fist out towards Baston to test him. Baston grabbed the fist and started to spin the demon around in circles.

Lasiraiga growled a tad, before his body liquidated and escaped Baston's grasp. While doing this, the demon struck Baston down to the ground, as he was recovering from the spin. Baston stopped inches from the ground and fired a few rapid blasts out towards the demon; who evaded each one, throwing his own set towards the Saiyan. Baston countered each blast with his own, and teleported behind the Demon Prince. Baston punched Lasiraiga hard in the face, before kicking him in the chest. Lasiraiga held his chest in pain slightly, as Baston fired a point blank Ki blast in Lasiraiga's face, making the demon fall to the floor heavily.

When the smoke cleared however, Lasiraiga was nowhere in sight. It appeared he had merged with the ground before impact, leaving the blast to hit it and explode. Laughter could be heared from the ground, as Lasiraiga stuck his head up from the soil. "You're going to have to try harder than that." Lasiraiga mused, as he pulled himself out of the ground with a smirk on his face, and his arms folded. Baston smirked a bit, before firing a rapid set of Ki blasts down towards Lasiraiga, before teleporting from the spot and appearing behind the demon.

Lasiraiga smirked darker, as he sunk into the ground once more, leaving Baston to have to guard from his own attacks. "Darn him..." Baston scowled, as Lasiraiga's arms emerged from the ground, grabbing Baston's legs. "Fancy meeting you here!" Lasiraiga mused, as he flew up from the ground, taking Baston with him. The Demon did a few three sixty degree spins before throwing Baston hard into the ground. "Lasiraiga isn't as strong as I...but he's ability to merge with anything makes him a tricky one to beat...Even I have had troube beating him when he does it." Lazarus mused in his mind, as Baston got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Darn it...how can I hit him...if he can merge into the ground each time I str-... wait a second...that's it..." Baston thought to himself, as he hovered into the air slighty, and charged towards Lasiraiga and struck him in the face with his forehead. Lasiraiga hit the floor hard, and merged into it, laughing once more. "Gotcha now..." Baston mused, as he formed Ki blasts in his palms and started to rapidly fire them towards the ground, each blast hit the floor and tore it apart in balls of fire. "What on earth is he doing? He's just wasting Ki this way..." Lazarus thought to himself, as he watched from the monitor.

Something happened however that surprised Lazarus. One blast hit the ground hard, and forced Lasiraiga into the air. Baston smirked, as he teleported from his spot and kicked Lasiraiga across the back upon entrance. Lasiraiga was hurled into a wall, and broke through it, as well as a few others before hitting the ground hard. The area was enveloped in a huge ball of dust, as Baston fired rapid Ki blasts at the smoke formation, making it go up in flames. When the smoke cleared, Lasiraiga emerged from his spot, bleeding from his face and chest, a few of his spikes snapped in half. "I found your weakness Lasiraiga... you can't stay in the ground if you're being fired at." Baston mused, as Lasiraiga scowled. "Darn him... no one has ever done that before...how infuriating that a mere monkey was abe to find that out!" Lasiraiga thought to himself in anger, as Lazarus smirked.

"He may have discovered Lasiraiga's weakness...but he's wasted a lot of Ki in the process..." Lazarus mused, as Baston charged down towards Lasiraiga and threw a few rapid punches towards the demon. Lasiraiga grunted, as he evaded a few of them, taking more than he was evading. Baston then kicked Lasiraiga across the floor and slowly walked over towards him. Lasiraiga got up slowly to feel an orb of Ki pressed against his back. "You're outta here!" Baston shouted, as he fired the blast, sending Lasiraiga to the ground again, but with an explosion of smoke and flames to follow.

"Even with his lack of Ki... he's still fast enough to make up for it." Lazarus thought to himself, as Lasiraiga got to his feet, steam flowing off his angered body. "Monkey... Monkey..... MONKEY!!!" Lasiraiga screamed, as he exploded in a huge orb of his own Ki. Baston kept a calm smirk on his face, as Cloud watched with his arms folded, having returned to normal to conserve his Ki. "Baston's not taking this seriously... that's not a good sign at all..." Cloud thought to himself, as Baston charged towards Lasiraiga and punched the demon straight in the back. Lasiraiga spewed blood out his mouth, but then hatched an idea. Smirking darkly, his body liquidated and started to enter Baston. "What the!?" Baston shouted, as within a few seconds Lasiraiga was gone, and laughter could be heard.

"What are you going to do now Baston!? I'm inside you... every single cell inside you is in my control... don't bother resisting, the more power you expell the more powerful I become. But do nothing, and your body will start to die from the inside!" Lasiraiga shouted with a hidious laugh afterwards. Baston looked at his hands for a moment, and noticed he still had control of them. "So you're telling me... whatever I do... you experience as well huh?" Baston asked as he heard laughter, a sign of agreement. Baston smirked, as he clenched his fists. "Good...then you won't mind if I do this then..." Baston mused, as he powered up his aura, changing it to an orb of Orange Ki. Small particles of his Ki started to escape his body, and attached itself to the orb. "W-What are you doing!?" Lasiraiga shouted, as Baston smirked.

"I'm going to blow myself up... and take you with me!" Baston shouted, as Cloud's eyes shot open. "Baston no!" Cloud shouted, as Lasiraiga laughed darkly. "Fool! I know you're bluffing!" Lasiraiga shouted, as Baston continued to draw more of his life force into the orb of Ki around his body. "N-No.. S-Stop it!!" Lasiraiga shouted, as he escaped Baston's body and jumped back. "I knew you'd call my bluff out." Baston mused, as Lasiraiga's eyes shot open. "In fact...I was counting on you to do it... now eath this!" Baston shouted, as he reverted his Life Force back to himself, and charged Ki into his hands.

"Ultimate Final Flash!" Baston shouted, as he fired the blast of Ki out his palms quickly towards Lasiraiga. Lasiraiga's eyes shot open, as he merged into the ground to evade the attack, but wasn't expecting the blast to change its course towards the ground The explosion was enough to send Lasiraiga flying into the air once more in severe pain. "Darn him!!" Lasiraiga shouted, as Baston appeared before the demon and threw a barrage of punches at the Demons face, before flip kicking the Demon to the floor once again. "Baston has quite the edge on this battle... Lasiraiga's merging abilities have no more effect against him..." Lazarus thought to himself, as he sat back. "Well then brother...what are you going to do now... use that technique you used against me in that sparring match five thousand years ago...?" Lazarus asked with a dark smirk on his face.

Baston watched as Lasiraiga got to his feet and hovered up towards Baston. "This...isn't over...yet...monkey..." Lasiraiga grunted, as Baston folded his arms. "Then prove it." Baston mused

Meanwhile the Battle with Ethica, Lisarg and the four females had started with quite a fix. Nel charged towards Lisarg and threw a few quick punches out towards the child like demon. But Lisarg was able to counter each one, as though he knew what she was going to throw next. "Whoa~ Nice try Nel~" Lisarg mused, as Emelia went to attack, firing her Neko Cannon towards Lisarg. But the Demon smirked, as he mimicked the attack and blasted his one back at her. Nel deflected the attack, and fired a quick Kamehameha wave towards the Demon; who mimicked it and threw it back at her, both girls being consumed in a ball of ki. Nel had guarded the attack, but she and Emelia were sporting a few cuts and grazes.

"Let's play some more~!" Lisarg mused

**Coming Soon**

**Act 6 - Part 3**

**To Stop a Mimicker. **


	26. Part 3 To Stop a Mimicker

**Act 6 - Demise**

**Chapter 3: To stop a Mimicker **

_Meanwhile the Battle with Ethica, Lisarg and the four females had started with quite a fix. Nel charged towards Lisarg and threw a few quick punches out towards the child like demon. But Lisarg was able to counter each one, as though he knew what she was going to throw next. "Whoa~ Nice try Nel~" Lisarg mused, as Emelia went to attack, firing her Neko Cannon towards Lisarg. But the Demon smirked, as he mimicked the attack and blasted his one back at her. Nel deflected the attack, and fired a quick Kamehameha wave towards the Demon; who mimicked it and threw it back at her, both girls being consumed in a ball of ki. Nel had guarded the attack, but she and Emelia were sporting a few cuts and grazes._

_"Let's play some more~!" Lisarg mused_

---

Nel scowled at Lisargs childish behaviour and took her stance once more, Emelia transforming into a Super Saiyan. "Ooooh, so shiny! Can't do that myself, but it'd be cool to do it~!" Lisarg mused, as he dangled his arm to the side of his form to mock the two further. "Darn this freak, he needs to die now!" Nel growled, as she charged towards the demon lifeform. "Right hook, left jab, foot sweep! Blast out of rage!" Lisarg shouted, as he evaded every attack thrown at him, as though he could read her every movement. "Surprise aerial attack from Emelia." Lisarg mused again, as he sidestepped Emelia's incoming attack from above and kicked her towards Nel.

"Big Bang... Kamehameha!" Lisarg roared, as he fired a huge wave of Ki out from his palms towards the two, watching as Nel deflected it away from the two of them. "What the heck are you... a mind reader or something!?" Nel shouted, as Lisarg cleaned out his ears to taunt her further. "Mind Reader~? No, No, No, No my dear... Lasiraiga is the mind reader... I just learnt your moves from him. But for some reason it obviously wasn't necessary... you're that predictible!" Lisarg mused, as Cloud looked over at Nel. The man smirked, as he used Instant transmission to appear next to her. Big mistake on his part, but what he was gonna say may help Nel out... hopefully.

"Baston told you already, he can mimic techniques, as well as learning from Lasiraiga what our moves are. All you have to do is do the complete opposite, use someone elses fighting style. It throws him off greatly." Cloud explained, as he vanished back to his spot. "Ohhh, so quick. I got a new ability!" Lisarg mused, as he instantly vanished from his spot, appearing behind Nel and Emelia. "Final Flash!" the demon shouted, as he fired a huge wave of Ki out his palm towards the two, sending them flying into a nearby wall. Nel and Emelia lay motionless on the floor, their bodies battered and bloodied from the attack.

"Come on~ Get up, up, up up, up!" Lisarg shouted, as he motioned the two to get to their feet. "I want to play some more! Baston was more fun than you lot!" Lisarg mused, as Nel's eyes shot open. She had just heard the worst thing to ever hit her eardrums. She got to her feet, and scowled at Lisarg. "I'll make you pay for saying that piece of trash is a better fighter than me... I have beaten him countless times. He's nothing compared to me!" Nel scowled, as Lisarg almost fell asleep from her words. "Funny... is that why he's a better and stronger warrior than you?" Lisarg mused, as Cloud smiled.

"That's it Lisarg...keep saying those words to her..." Cloud thought to himself, as Nel got angrier and angrier. Ki exploded around her body, as she teleported from her spot, catching Lisarg off guard and kicked him into a nearby wall. Lisarg bounced off the wall and looked around. "Oooh, fast!" Lisarg mused, as Nel appeared before Lisarg and threw a rapid set of punches and kicks out towards the demon, mimicking Baston's style of attack to throw him off. Lisarg however evaded each strike thrown at him, and fired a blast straight into Nel's chest, sending her crashing to the ground in a ball of fire.

"Nice try~ But I already remember Baston's style of attack~! Using it to trick me won't happen this time around. I learnt from that mistake!" Lisarg mused, as he thought back to that battle with Baston and Xealeos.

_Baston and Xealeos had started their battle plan. Xealeos having charged up a ball of Ki in his hands and fired it towards Lisarg; who laughed and mimiced it straight away. "So fun~ So fun~ Show me more!" Lisarg mused, as he didn't sense Baston's approach from behind. Baston tensed his muscles up for better control of his moves, as he threw his fists out towards the demons, striking heavily with each strike. Lisarg coughed up a bit of blood, before Baston kicked the demon away, giving time for Xealeos to follow suit and strike the demon to the ground, firing a blast of energy down, causing the ground and Lisarg to go up in a big ball of fire._

_Lisarg emerged from the ground, his childish look gone, and a serious one took it's place. "Oh now I'm mad..." he grunted, as he arched his palm up into the air. "Big Bang Attack!" Lisarg shouted, as he fired the blast towards Baston. But to the point where Baston was about to guard it off, the blast angled off, and struck Xealeos. "What the heck was that!? I was never able to do that." Baston shouted, as Xealeos emerged from the smoke, his body scratched up badly from the blast. "That was like my attack I used on him... I usually curve it so it catches the opponent off... but... that makes no sense..." Xealeos explained. "I guess I should explain... seeing as you know about my first ability... any technique I mimic... I store away in my memory to use for myself to for my comrades... but another little trick I have... is the ability to take more than one attack, and merge it with another to make a whole new attack..." Lisarg explained calmly._

_"I get it... it's like when the clown and I used the Fusion dance that one time to fight Anhell when she was trying to kill the boys." Baston grunted, as he thought back to that day._

_"Baston Ready!?" Cloud shouted, as Baston nodded. "Let's do this!" Baston shouted, as the flames got closer to The kids. "Fu-Sion-Ha!" they shouted, as they joined fingers and within a huge ball of Golden light, Cloustan stood in front of the kids as a Super Saiyan 2. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me Freak, now perish!" Cloustan shouted, as he released a huge wave of Ki out from his body, expanding it in a forcefield like manner. This would protect the kids and Nel, as it broke out even further, breaking away the flames, as the Super Saiyan 2 drew on Ki into his palms similar to the Big Bang attack._

_"Big Bang... Kamehame... ha!" Cloustan shouted, as he fired the huge wave of Ki out from his palms straight towards Anhell_

_"When we fused... we combined the Big Bang Attack and Kamehameha wave into an attack called the Big Bang Kamehameha wave. It looks like he has the ability to do what our fusion can do... this won't be pretty." Baston grunted_

"Yup, Yup. I'm as sharp as a hawk now!" Lisarg mused, as he jumped around like a lepricon on St Patricks Day. "This little piece of shit is starting to piss me off!" Nel screamed, her teeth gritted to a point where her gums bled. "Oh my, you have a worse temper than Baston~ Not fun at all~" Lisarg stated with a drooped like facial expression. "I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!" Nel roared, as Cloud appeared before her. "Calm down Nel, this isn't helping your chances at all." Cloud grunted, as Nel scowled. "Shut up Goldy... your plan didn't help me at all!" Nel shouted, as Cloud looked behind him. "I noticed...seems that Lisarg has done a bit of training to make himself more prepared against opposite fighting styles." Cloud explained, as he hatched an idea.

"I've got it!" Cloud exclaimed, as he whispered the idea to her. "I doubt that would work...but It's not like I have anything better to use right now." Nel grunted, as she powered up her aura, and went straight towards the demon, opting to use her style once again. She got into Lisarg's face and started to throw punches and kicks towards Lisarg; who evaded each one. "Not this again Nel~ come on...~ Huh~?" Lisarg shouted, as Nel fired a blast of Ki straight into Lisarg's face, making the demon fly into the ground. Lisarg got to his feet and looked up at Nel; who started to draw Ki into her palms. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" She shouted, as she suddenly teleported behind Lisarg and fired the blast straight into his back.

Lisarg went flying into a nearby wall and went up in a ball of flames. "Well looks like Goldy's new plan is working out just fine... changing battle styles right in the middle of using one." Nel thought to herself, as Lisarg charged towards her quickly, a huge snarl on his features. "DIE!!-" "Ka.....Me......Ha.....Me......." shouted something from behind Lisarg. The Demon looked behind him, only to see a huge layer of Ki behind him, getting bigger and bigger. "What the!?" Lisarg shouted, as the form stuck it palms out. "HA!!!" it shouted, as he fired the huge wave of Ki out his palms towards the demon; who stopped to look at it. "Not fair!!!" Lisarg shouted, as he was caught in the blast and disappeared in the huge ball of flames.

The flames died down, and Lisarg lay on the ground, his body beaten and on the verge of death. "I...I don't...believe this..." Lisarg spat out, as he coughed up blood. Nel walked over towards Lisarg and rolled her eyes at the firer of the attack. "Thanks Goldy...I could have handled that myself..." Nel grunted, as Cloud smiled, putting his arms down. "Hey, thought I might have some fun." Cloud exclaimed, as Lisarg started to laugh evilly. "Fools...you may...have killed me.....but you won't... kill Lazarus.... He's...going...to blow this world up...and there is nothing you can do..." Lisarg mused, as Cloud smiled down at Lisarg. "Oh yeah? not while I'm still breathing." Cloud responded, as Lisarg snarled, before smirking. "An attitude like that....will...get...you.......killed......ugh..." Lisarg spat out, before going completely motionless. "He's dead... good riddence..." Nel scowled, as she kicked the body away from them.

"So... Lisarg's dead huh? Can't say I'm not surprised by that..." Lazarus muttered, as he smirked at Cloud. "Typical Saiyan... stepping in, when he promised to wait for me... ah well. I probably would have done the same anyway." Lazarus mused, as he looked at the screen. "Let's see if Xacti is redeeming himself just yet.... Interesting... the boy is a Super Saiyan 3 like Baston and Cloud... I wonder if Xacti will win this..." Lazarus thought to himself, as Markyz smirked over at Xacti. "Well, what are you waiting for freak? A written invitation?" Markyz mused, as Xacti growled angrily. "Ladies first..." he grunted, as Markyz laughed a bit. "Be my guest then..." Markyz mused again, waving the Demon over.

**Coming Soon**

**Act 6 - Part 4**

**Power of a Child Super Saiyan 3**


	27. Part 4 Power of a Child Ssj3

**Act 6 - Demise**

**Chapter 4: Power of a Child Super Saiyan 3**

_"So... Lisarg's dead huh? Can't say I'm not surprised by that..." Lazarus muttered, as he smirked at Cloud. "Typical Saiyan... stepping in, when he promised to wait for me... ah well. I probably would have done the same anyway." Lazarus mused, as he looked at the screen. "Let's see if Xacti is redeeming himself just yet.... Interesting... the boy is a Super Saiyan 3 like Baston and Cloud... I wonder if Xacti will win this..." Lazarus thought to himself, as Markyz smirked over at Xacti. "Well, what are you waiting for freak? A written invitation?" Markyz mused, as Xacti growled angrily. "Ladies first..." he grunted, as Markyz laughed a bit. "Be my guest then..." Markyz mused again, waving the Demon over._

_----_

Xacti scowled at Markyz, as the young Super Saiyan 3 stood there with his arms folded, using his wrist to wave the demon over with a calm smirk on his face. "Come on freak I said ladies first!" Markyz mused, as the demon's veins started to show around his body. "Curse you boy! I'll make you sorry you ever messed with me! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Xacti shouted, as he charged towards the boy quickly, throwing a few rapid punches towards the Super Saiyan 3. Markyz smirked as he evaded each one leaping into the air above Xacti's form.

"Yeah baby yeah Punch!" Markyz shouted, as he brought his fist down towards the demons face. Xacti's face warped slightly, as he was sent hurdling to the floor heavily. The smoke billowed around the area heavily, as Markyz stuck his tongue out, however the force of his movements caused Markyz to bite his tongue. "GAH!!!" Markyz screamed, as he held his tongue in pain, as Xacti got up from the ground and stormed towards the distracted Saiyan. "Whoa!" Markyz shouted, as he was headbutted towards the ground, but was stopped when Xacti grabbed the boys hair.

"Hey come on that hurts!" Markyz screamed, as Xacti smirked, firing a Ki blast straight in the boys face. Markyz was hurled into the sky quickly, but was stopped once again when Xacti appeared behind the boy and kicked him across the sky like a soccar ball. Markyz held his chest in pain, as Xacti appeared again behind the boy and drop kicked him towards the ground. Xacti held his breath for a moment, and released a huge blast of Ki from it down towards the boy. Markyz managed to avoid the blast, but found himself right in Xacti's face. "W-Wait! Hold on!!" Markyz shouted, as Xacti fired another mouth blast straight in Markyz's face. This sent the boy flying into a nearby wall, causing it to break down on top of him.

"Looks like Xacti's power has increased far more than I anticipated...the poor boy didn't stand a chance." Lazarus thought to himself, as Xacti was jumping around for joy. "I KILLED HIM!! I KILLED THE BOY! YES IDIDITIDIDITIDIDITIDIDIT!!!!" Xacti roared, as he threw his head back in hysterical laughter. "What's so funny!?" Markyz shouted from above Xacti. Xacit looked up only to see the boy fire a blast of energy out HIS mouth also. Xacti's eyes shot open in shock, as he was caught in the blast and was hurled to the floor heavily. "You... how did you...." "It's one of my new techniques!" Markyz mused, as the rocks suddenly exploded in a huge ball of fire. "Self Destructing Afterimage!" Markyz mused, as Xacti growled angrily "Darn you boy! That's all you are, just a stupid boy! I am a terror beyond any comprehension! I am the strong and powerful, you are the weak and underminded! You will perish by my hands!!" Xacti roared, as he powered up his aura heavily.

Xacti continued to power up, viens covering his entire body, as the sky itself started to become dark with purple clouds and crimson sparks of electricity. "What the heck!?" Baston shouted, as he and Lasiraga looked up into the air. "That fool... Xacti's going to blow himself up... a fail safe technique for if he couldn't kill you lot... he's going to kill himself and take us with him!" Lasiraiga shouted, as Baston scowled. "Fool..." Markyz threw his head back laughing his ass off, as Xacti's screams filled the entire area, even people on the other side of the earth could hear his screams, as well as the huge tremors that followed afterwards. "Come on freak Do your worst!!" Markyz mused, as he charged up a Kamehameha wave.

"NO MARKYZ! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Cloud shouted, as Markyz stopped the attack and looked down. "What do you mean Dad!? I have more than enough power to stop his attack!" Markyz shouted, as Cloud shook his head. "He's going to blow himself up! You won't survive! Even if you are stronger than him! RUN!!" Cloud shouted, as Markyz nodded, attempting to make an escape, this proved useless, as Xacti fired a mouth blast at the boy, making it sail in front of him and explode. Markyz backed off, and glared at Xacti. "Darn it... he has Markyz cornered... Ka....Me....Ha....-" "Don't bother trying it's over!!" Xacti shouted, as he smirked over at Cloud. "If you fire something at me... you'll set me off! But if you do nothing, I'll blow anyway! You lose suckers!!" Xacti screamed, as Lazarus smirked darkly. "Looks like I won't have to get my hands dirty after all." Lazarus mused, as Xacti threw his head back in laughter.

"DAD DO SOMETHING!!!" Markyz shouted, as Cloud thought hard and fast about what to do. But then something came to mind. "I have to be quick though... I don't know how long we have before he blows." Cloud thought to himself, as he used Instant Transmission to appear in front of Xacti and smirked. Placing his hands over his eyes "SOLAR FLARE!!!" Cloud shouted, as he shone a blinding white light straight into Xacti's face. "I'M BLIND!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!?!" Xacti screamed, as the light enveloped the entire area, when the light faded Cloud and Xacti were gone. "D-Dad?" Markyz asked in shock, as Cloud suddenly returned in the same spot he was in before. "What did you do?" Markyz asked, as Cloud smirked. "I just sent Xacti to another planet... uninhabited of course.... so he won't bother us anymore." Cloud mused, as he suddenly sensed something.

"Guess I was wrong... at least the planet is safe..." Cloud muttered, as Xacti appeared from the sky and landed on the ground with a sinister smirk on his face. "Oh you sneaky little devil..." Xacti mused, as Cloud stood back from Markyz. "I wasn't going to kill you or this planet... but I guess you called my bluff." Xacti grunted, as viens formed around his forehead once again. "But next time around you won't be so lucky!" Xacti shouted, as he took his stance towards the boy. "Fine, I wanted to kick your ass anyway... Dad did his part, now it's my job to finish it." Markyz mused, as he took his stance also. Cloud smirked and jumped back, as with Cerberus, he and the other two copies of his, charged towards Xealeos and Sasori, the two Saiyans took their stances, and then teleported from their spot. Cerberus A looked around, and then stuck his finger out. "There!" with that the two other Cerberus's fired a blast of energy out of nowhere, striking the two Saiyans.

The two saiyans hovered down, smoke billowing from their bodies, as they glared down at the demon and his copies. "Ones a tracker... they can lock onto our position without the need of searching our energy..." Xealeos grunted, as Sasori sighed. "This day isn't going to go down well... we have to think of something and fast." Sasori responded, as Cloud hovered in between them. "Three against one aint fair Cerberus. So allow me to even the odds." Cloud mused, as Cerberus grunted. "You were told to stay out of these fights Cloud...but if you want to die quicker...then allow me to accomidate you." Cerberus grunted, as the three charged towards the three Saiyans

**Coming Soon **

**Act 6 - Part 5**

**Demon Trio vs Saiyan Trio **


End file.
